A Greek Tragedy
by geeklady
Summary: Cassandra Summers, Buffy Summers twin sister, is blessed with a gift, that she sees as a curse. Wrapped in a mystery involving Spike, she discovers her real purpose, and who she really is. Spike/OC pairing, starting in season two. Goes through semi canon Angelus story line, and then branches into it's own story line. May change rating to M later, depending on content.
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra Summers, Buffy Summers twin sister, is bless with a gift, that she sees as a curse. Wrapped in a mystery involved Spike, she discovers her real purpose, and who she really is.

Spike/OC pairing, starting in season two. Goes through semi canon Angelus story line, and then branches into it's own story line.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Cassandra Summers watched her twin sister, Buffy, brush her hair.

"Ow," her sister muttered, pulling the brush through.

Cassandra smiled as their mother walked in, "What's wrong?" She asked her blonde daughter, sending a smile to her raven haired daughter as she sat on the bed next to her.

"I spent a good part of my allowance on this new cream rinse, and it's neither creamy nor rinsey," Buffy replied, dejectedly.

"Life is hard, dear," her mother replied wisely, sending a smirk Cassandra's way.

"Don't I know it. Is that a split end?"

"I got the mail," Joyce started, her tone making Cassandra come to attention. She tried to send a warning look her sister's way, but her twin was oblivious.

"Good," Buffy replied, still brushing her hair.

"Which included a reminder notice about Parent-Teacher night. Thursday," Joyce's voice had turned stern, and she looked at both her daughters.

"That's good," Buffy replied evasively, looking at her sister a bit frightfully.

"Which you were planning on telling me about..?" She left the question open ended, waiting for an answer from one of her daughters.

"Oh, for the last two weeks." Buffy replied, turning to face their mother.

"We assumed you already knew," Cassandra replied quietly.

"Uh-huh. So, what do you think your teachers are gonna tell me about?"

"Well, I think they'll all agree that I always bring a pen to class, ready to absorb the knowledge," Buffy replied, taking a seat across from them.

"And, uh, this absorption rate? How is it reflected in your homework and test scores?"

"What can you really tell about a person from a test score?"

"Whether or not she's ever going out with her friends again."

"Oh, that," Buffy replied, dejectedly

"Well, I look forward to meeting your principal," Joyce replied before turning to her raven haired daughter, "and what about you, Cass? Am I going to be happy after meeting your teachers?"

"My test scores are fine," she murmured back softly.

Joyce and Buffy frowned at the subdued tone in her voice. Cassandra was never the bubbly Valley Girl that Buffy was, but back in LA she had fire and attitude. Since Buffy was expelled, Cass withdrew into herself. It worried Joyce to no end, having one daughter getting into trouble while the other became a shell of what she once was.

Buffy was as worried as her mother, but unlike Joyce, Buffy knew why Cass had become so meek and quiet. Knowing the reason didn't really help, Buffy spent a lot of her time worrying about her sister. She may only be a couple of minutes older than Cassandra, but it was still the older sister's job to protect the younger. It gnawed at her that she couldn't do anything to help Cass.

"Look, girls. Life is more than grades and homework and not getting kicked out of school."

"I know," they chorused together, bringing a small smile to their mother's face. "But we moved once because of you getting in trouble," she directed to Buffy, "and Cass, your therapist suggested a new start would help bring you back to your old self," Joyce waited for her youngest daughter to reply. Cass continued to stare at her hands, saying nothing, so Joyce sighed and continued, "And I had to start a new business, not to mention a new life in a whole new town."

"And you don't wanna do it again," Buffy replied."

"What I don't want is to be disappointed in you again."

"Mom, that's the last thing that I want, too," Buffy replied, breathing in deeply, obviously frustrated, "I'm trying, I really am. I just... I have a lot of pressure on me right now."

"Wait till you get a job." Joyce replied sardonically, getting up to leave, "Sleep tight, girls."

Buffy stood up and walked to her desk draw, opening it and looking at the Holy Water and vamp killing supplies Cass knew she kept in there, "I have a job," she replied, murmuring to herself.

"You know she's just worried, Buff. She just doesn't understand why we changed so much," Cass commented quietly, trying to make her sister feel better. It always amazed her how much their relationship had changed since Buffy was Called. Before that, they could barely stand to be in the same room. The air-headed valley girl that Buffy was before her Calling drove Cass nuts, and the Buffy from before couldn't understand why her sister refused to try and be more popular. She used to strongly believe that Cassandra's grunge style should have stayed in the 80's. A lot of things changed when Buffy became the Slayer. Their relationship was one of them.

Buffy sighed, moving to sit next to her sister, "I know, and it's not like we could tell her, she'd freak."

Cass leaned over to grab her sister's hand, "don't worry, I'll help you set up for Parent's Night."

Buffy smiled widely, letting her face shine with happiness, "thanks, Cass."

* * *

The next day found the Summers twins making banners with the help of Willow and Xander.

"Sheila's a no show?" Willow asked, receiving a nod from Buffy, she continued, She goes to this really rank bar, the Fish Tank, sometimes they have raids and… other things that could make you tardy."

Buffy barely heard her, the stress of the week setting in for her, "can you help me cram some French tonight? I don't want Mr. DeJean telling my mother I'm an imbecile!" she finished her last word with a terrible French accent, making Cass smile.

"I thought we were going to the Bronze tonight. 'Cause of how you thought Angel might show," Willow replied.

Cass frowned at the vampire's name. She didn't understand why, but she didn't like Angel. Everyone assumed that she was just protective of her sister, but that wasn't it. She had no reason to not like him, Angel had always been kind to her, but something about him didn't sit right with Cassandra.

Xander replied to Willow, distracting Cass from her inner thoughts regarding Angel, "If he does he'll meet some other nice girl," he jokingly commented, getting a smile from Cass, "Studying comes first." He declared, reminding Cass of his crush on Buffy, obliterating the smile from her face.

Cassandra was disappointed in herself for developing a crush on Xander. Not only was he totally not her type, but she hated herself for falling into a weird high school love triangle.

 _Or is it a love square?_ She thought to herself, as she watched Willow smile at Xander as well. Not only did she share her crush with Willow, but he was obviously into Buffy, making it especially awkward when Angel was around.

"We're going to the Bronze," Buffy declared, taking Xander's comment to heart, "I can study and party and do parent teacher night and make my mother proud as long as I don't have to…"she started, seeing Giles and Ms. Calender approach, "fight vampires," she finished dejectedly.

"There's nothing in the Chronicles about an extraneous lunar cycle," Giles replied to Jenny, joining their group, and continuing their conversation.

"The Order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian calendar! Rupert, you have to read something that was published _after_ 1066."

"What's the up, guys?" Xander asked, his use of the English language made Cass want to cringe

"I don't suppose this is something about happy squirrels?" Buffy asked, hopefully.

"Vampires." Giles replied deadpanned.

"That was my next guess." Buffy replied dejectedly.

"Ms. Calendar has been researching, surfing on her computer. According to her calendar, this Saturday is the Night of Saint Vigeous."

"Lemme guess. He didn't make balloon animals," Buffy said sarcastically.

"He led a crusade. Of vampires. They swept through Edessa, Harran, and points east."

"They didn't leave much behind," Jenny added.

"So Saturday's kind of a big doo for bloodsuckers," Xander clarified.

"It's a Holy Night of Attack. They'll come in numbers," Jenny confirmed.

"If I survive parent teacher night tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about Saturday," Buffy commented.

"You're being a tad flip, don't you think? This is serious," Giles replied.

"And being kicked out of school is laughs aplenty?"

"You know what happens when you let your life interfere with your slaying," Giles remarked, trying to speak sense to his Slayer.

"Giles," I interrupted whatever Buffy was about to say, "If Buffy gets kicked out of school, we'll have to move again. She won't be here to look after the Hellmouth at all."

Buffy smiled at her sister in appreciation. Giles seemed to consider Cassandra's point, but he continued on "You just need to keep the two things separate."

Buffy rolled her eyes in Cass' direction, making her smile, "Yes, well, if my slaying doesn't get me expelled, I promise my banner making won't get me killed. Just let me get through the week."

"Saturday will require a great deal of preparation," Giles commented, pushing his point.

"Well, we'll help," Willow offered.

"Yeah! I can whittle stakes!" Xander declared.

Willow smiled in Xanders' direction, "And I can research stuff."

Xander smiled broadly to match Willow, "While I'm whittling, I plan to whistle a jaunty tune."

"Your help will be appreciated. But when it comes to battle, Buffy must be prepared to fight alone. You are, after all, a slay-"

Cassandra had already gone back to painting the banners, and interrupted Giles' lecture, "I don't think you'll have to worry, Giles," Cass interrupted quietly, "I don't think it's going to pan out like you think."

"Why? Did you have a-" Giles started, but Cass interrupted him again, noticing Snyder approaching, "No, just a feeling."

Giles spotted Snyder, grabbed Jenny and made a hasty retreat, not wanting to talk to Sunnydale's principle.

Having arrived at their crafts table, Snyder turned to Willow, Xander and Cassandra, "you wouldn't be helping Buffy in Sheila's place would you?"

Cassandra quickly put the brush behind her back, "No."

"We're hindering," Willow tried to scramble, covering for Buffy and Sheila.

Snyder looked around, "She ditched. Mmm-mmmm, I feel an expulsion coming on."

Buffy looked panicked, "She's been helping for hours. She's just out getting more paint…"

Following Snyder's gaze, the Scoobies watch as Sheila made her appearance, doing her best Courtney Love impression. She was still wearing her clothes from last night, and was sporting a dark pair of glasses, obviously to stop the glare of the sun. Buffy ran over to her, dragging her by the arm to the crafts table.

"No more teal in the art room? I know you wanted it to be perfect, but let's just keep going with the green," she grabbed the brush from Cass' hand, and putting it into Sheila's.

She plops Cassandra's brush in Sheila's hand.

Snyder sneered at their obvious lies, "Just make sure everything is perfect on Thursday," he replied, storming off to harass another student.

"Thanks for covering. Guy's a serious rodent," Sheila drawled, not seeming to really care.

"No problem," Buffy replied, going back to work.

"Did you really burn down school property one time?"

"Well, not actually _one_ time…"

"Cool," Sheila replied, earning a smile from Cass and Willow for what she considered 'cool'.

"But I didn't feel good about it or anything. I mean, I don't condone…So. We're gonna Bronze it tonight, if you wanted to come," Buffy offered to her fellow delinquent.

"I can't go there. You threaten one bartender with a broken bottle and they like ban you for life," she replied with a scoff.

"Ahhh," Buffy replied, as if Sheila had just said something reasonable.

* * *

Cassandra looked at herself in the mirror. She had always had a good body, inheriting their mother's good genes. Her raven hair came from their father's family, but her green eyes were from her mother, almost matching Buffy's hazel. In many ways, she was the opposite of her twin, with dark hair and pale skin. Tonight, those differences were accentuated by her outfit. She wore a tight black dress, which hugged her body, and ended half way to her knees. She wore her favourite pair of combat boots, with stockings and finished the outfit with a leather jacket. Around her neck hung a necklace, with a silvery cross hanging from the chain. It had been a gift from Buffy. It was fashionable enough that people wouldn't think it for the protection it really was.

Finishing her look off with bright red lipstick, she left her room in search for her sister.

* * *

Cass sat with Willow, trying to help with Buffy's French tutoring, while Xander danced solo on the Bronze dance floor.

"La vache doit me touche de la jeudi," Buffy said, earning a frown from Willow, and a smirk from Cass, "is that wrong? Should I use the plural?

"No, but you just said that "the cow should touch me from Thursday," Willow explained

"Well, maybe that's what I was feeling."

"And you said it wrong," Willow added, earning a snort from Cass as she drank her drink.

"Oh. Je stink."

"You're just not focused. It's Angel missage."

Buffy perked up at Angel's name, "Well he didn't say for sure, it was a maybe see you there kind of deal."

Xander joined them, "Guys! I'm all alone out there! Somebody has to dance with me."

"Well, we are studying," Willow explained.

"Come on, one dance! You've been studying for nearly twelve minutes!"

Buffy slammed her book shut, "No wonder my brain is fried."

Willow and Buffy stood up, ready to head to the dance floor, "Cass, you gunna come shake your groove thang?" Xander asked, doing a little dance on the spot.

Cass smiled, but shook her head, preferring to people watch instead. She continued to smile as she saw her sister and friends dancing together, getting joy from their happiness. Dancing wasn't really her thing, but she was glad they were having a good time. Her gaze strayed from her friends, and shifted to the crowd, watching them dance and socialise. She loved to people watch, she always found that people did the most interesting things when they thought no was was watching. Her gaze soon landed on a handsome man with bleach blonde hair. His hair was gelled back, and made his cheek bones stand out even more than they already did. His blue eyes were piercing and intense.

 _He's beautiful_ , Cass thought to herself.

While staring at him, she could tell he was watching someone as intently as she was watching him. She followed his gaze to her sister.

 _Of course! The only guy in this bar I'm attracted too, and he has the hots for my sister. Typical_.

Cass sighed, and dragged her eyes away from the handsome man. She continued to watch the crowd, but couldn't seem to stop her eyes from going back to the man. Soon enough, he felt her gaze and looked in her direction, catching her stare. She blushed furiously, making the man smile devilishly, before disappearing into the crowd.

Deciding that she had enough people watching for the night, she got up to join her friends, when she heard someone shout for a phone, needing to call for help. She turned to Buffy, watching as her sister ran out the side door to the alley way. Figuring it was a vamp attack, she grabbed her sister's bag, pulling out the stake she kept in there. Hiding the stake in her jacket, Cass took off for the door.

Cassandra made it outside as Buffy kicked the vamp in the head. Unfortunately the vamp was tough, and quickly recovered, throwing her against the wall. He charged her, hoping to take her out while she was off balance, but she quickly ducked and pivoted away, avoiding his arm.

Xander and Willow ran out of the Bronze, joining them in the alley. Cass pointed to the young girl the vamp had been attacking, "Get her out of here!"

Buffy was still trading punches with the vamp, "And" _punch_ "a stake" _punch_ "would be nice." She finished with another kick at the vamps head.

"Buff!" Cass shouted, "heads up!" she threw the stake at her sister, who caught it effortlessly, however the catch distracted her, and the vamp managed to knock her down, and leaned over her.

"I don't need to wait for Saint Vigeous. You're mine!" Buffy quickly kicked him back, not giving him an extra inch

The vamp got nervous, "Spike, give me a hand."

Xander, Willow and Cass looked around, wondering who he was talking to.

Buffy quickly dusted the vamp, but was stopped from saying anything else by the sound of slow clapping coming from the other end of the alley. The man that Cass had spotted watching Buffy earlier stepped from the shadows. He was even more handsome closer, if that were even possible.

"Nice work, baby," he directed to Buffy. He turned his gaze to Cass, his grin widening as he recognised her from before, "hullo, cutie," Cass blushed, to his obvious delight, but didn't respond.

"Who are you?" Buffy demanded.

"You'll find out on Saturday."

"What happens on Saturday?"

The man, who was obviously Spike, stared at the Slayer, "I kill you."

As the words left his mouth, Cass screamed out as her mind erupted with pain. She bent over almost in double, clutching her head. Buffy ran to her sister, while keeping an eye on Spike, "Cass? Cass, are you okay?"

Spike watched from the sidelines, curious. After living with Drusilla, he recognised the girl's pain for what it was. She was having a vision.

Cass closed her eyes, focusing on the vision being projected into her brain. Images flashed through her brain.

 **Buffy fighting a dark skinned girl**

 _Flash_

 **Angel smirking evilly as he stood next to a blue monster. They watched over a crowded mall.**

 _Flash_

 **The dark skinned girl from the first vision fighting a vamp with long dark hair.**

 _Flash_

 **Angel standing over a scared Buffy, while a wheelchair bound Spike watched from behind them. Spike standing from his chair, hitting Angel over the head, allowing Buffy to gain an advantage.**

 _Flash_

 **Buffy crying as a stone monster closed its mouth, taking away a swirling ball of energy.**

 _Flash_

 **Spike pulling Cass from danger.**

 _Flash_

 **Hooded figures sitting in a circle, chanting. In the middle of their circle was a masked girl. She seemed to be unconscious**

 _Flash_

 **A large swirling pool of energy on the ground, with a giant hand reaching through it.**

 _Flash_

 **The gang, and Spike, fighting unknown enemies.**

 _Flash_

 **A giant Greek style pedestal, with a body at the top, and a large staircase leading up to it. Bright green energy wrapped around the pedestal, protecting it. Spike rushing to the top of the pedestal, reaching into it while his hands caught fire. Spike's face, already bruised and cut, cracked open in a wordless scream while he reached for the body.**

The visions ended, as did Cassandra's pain. She straightened her back quickly, staring at Spike in shock. Spike looked back at her, clearly interested in what was happening.

She didn't understand most of what she saw, but that was pretty usual. She may not always know what the visions mean, but she usually got a strong impression on what the visions were trying to imply. In this case, she knew exactly what they were trying to imply.

"Spike," she said, breathlessly, "You're a Champion."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **so tell me what you think! Reviews are always appreciated**

 **I hope some of you pick up on a theme here and see where im going with this. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spike watched from a distance as the Slayer walked the dark haired girl home.

 _Cass. That's what the Slayer called her._

The look on her face after her vision, he couldn't get it out of his mind. She looked at him with awe and expectation. He couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at him like that. Not since his mother.

 _Spike, you're a Champion._

What did she see? What was in her vision that she felt the need to label him Champion. He wasn't a champion, he was _evil_. He spent the last hundred years or so proving just that. He had come to kill her friend, and she called him a champion. Spike was confused, so he decided to follow her home. Unfortunately for him, so did the Slayer.

He watched from a distance as they entered the two story home. When the Slayer didn't leave, he realised they must be related. The different coloured hair threw him off, but thinking about it, they did share many features. Yes, they both had large eyes, and bright smiles, and petit bodies. Yes, probably sisters, he concluded.

He needed to speak to the girl, preferably, without the Slayer. So, he waited. He waited until he was sure they had gone to bed. He scooped out the house, finding her room, and waited until he heard the heavy breathing of sleep coming from the Slayer's room. As quietly as he could, he heaved himself up onto the second landing, and peered into the bedroom of the raven haired girl. Watching her, he softly tapped on her window until she begun to stir. When she opened her eyes, she stared at him in shock.

"Hullo cutie," he said as he waved at her, sending her a seductive smirk. She scrambled out of bed, and ran to the window, pulling it up. She almost leant out, before she realised who she was with.

"What do you want?" She whispered, not wanting to wake up Buffy or her mum.

Spike smirked, "Vamp at your window, and your first thought isn't to run for the Holy Water? What has the sis been teaching you?" he asked with a tsk.

If Cass was shocked that he figured out Buffy was her sister, she didn't show it. She did, however, blush at his words, "I knew you wouldn't hurt me." She murmured shyly.

"And why wouldn't I do that? Vamp, after all, and you do look like a tasty morsel," he finished, looking down at her, lavishing her body with his stare. She was dressed in a black singlet, and the shortest shorts he had ever seen. His heart may belong to Dru, but he couldn't help but appreciate the raven haired girl before him. She blushed even deeper than before, making her green eyes stand out. She squeaked as she realised what she was wearing, and dashed off to find a gown to cover herself.

Her little human display brought a genuine smile to Spike's face. Cass came back to the window, shocked to see a smile on the vampire's face. She had seen him smile, but before now, each smile was for a purpose. His smiles were meant to allure her, embarrass her, or someway manipulate her. This was the first smile she saw that was purposeless. It's only meaning was that Spike was happy with something.

Unsure and insecure about what could be making him smile, she shuffled back to the window, "What do you want?" she asked again, shyly.

Her porcelain skin, dark hair and bright eyes already appealed to Spike, but her shy, yet somehow strong, personality called to him. She reminded him of himself, before he had been turned. Maybe he was seeing in her, what Dru had seen in him. He cocked his head to the side, "You saw something about me. In your vision."

Cass was shocked now, "How did you know about my vision?"

"Got experience in that department, don't I? Now, why don't you tell ol' Spikey what happened in em'?

Cass lowered her head and thought for a moment before replying, "No."

Spike scowled, "what do you mean, no?"

Cass straightened her spine, and looked at him in the eye, "I mean, no."

Suddenly Spike vamped out, growled and lunged at her through the window. Cass squeaked, and jumped back, before realising the vampire couldn't enter, and had been repealed by the ancient magic which kept him from her home.

Cassandra looked at her door, making sure no one heard the commotion. She turned back to the vampire, annoyed look on her face, "Well, I'm definitely not telling you now."

Spike was shocked, but quickly choked out a chuckle, "Ducks, I just tried to attack you, and all you are is annoyed?" he stared at her intently, his piercing blue eyes searching her emerald green, as if he was hoping to find answers within them. He looked at her in bewilderment, "Who are you?" He asked quietly, but strongly.

She was confused by the question, "I'm Cassandra, the Slayers sister. You know this."

Spike smiled, "No, ducks, you're much more than that."

Cass was shell shocked. Outside her window was a murderous vampire, and instead of trying to kill her, he was complimenting her. Instead of running to go find her sister, she was conversing with him. Why wasn't she running?

"Why are you here?" She whispered, asking for the third time.

"You saw something, girlie, I want to know what it is."

She looked at him intently, "You're not ready. When you are, I'll tell you." She leant back moving her arms up to shut the window, "Goodnight, Spike." She shut the window before he could give a response but she still saw him smirk. She shut the curtains and went to bed.

* * *

The next day found the gang gathered in the library. Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Jenny, and Cassandra sat at the table, which was covered with books.

"Spike," Giles said almost to himself. "That's what the other vampire called him?" Giles directed the question to Buffy. When she nodded he added, "Sounds a little unorthodox."

"Maybe he's reform," Buffy quipped.

Giles started to shuffle through some of the books in front of him, "he may have gone by a different name in times past," he said, his sentence running off at the end, as he become absorbed in his research.

"Whoever he is, we'll need all the help we can get come this Saturday," Jenny commented.

Xander sat, eyeing off a book labelled 'The Attack of Saint Vigeous'. He quickly became nervous at the ominous lettering and book binding, "This Night of Saint Vigeous deal, if they're gonna attack in force shouldn't we be thinkin': vacation?"

Willow looked nervous as well, "We can't run, that would be wrong. Could we hide? I mean if that Spike Guy is leading the attack," she shuddered loudly, "Sorry, was that audible?"

"I'm sure he's no worse than any other creature you've face-" Giles was interrupted from finishing by a new voice.

"He's worse," Angel commented from the doorway, making Xander jump in surprise.

"Angel," Buffy commented, practically swooning. Her lovey dovey face made Cass roll her eyes.

"You know him?" Giles asked Angel

Ignoring Giles, Angel addressed Buffy, "Once he starts something he doesn't stop, until everything in his path is dead. Stay away."

During the pause, Cass decided to speak up, "I really don't think we have to worry."

Everyone else looked pained at the comment, except Angel, who seemed confused, and a little affronted that she disagreed with him.

"Cass, c'mon, we're not even sure what your visions mean. Just because you saw him fighting with us, doesn't mean he's the good guy. It could be a ploy," Buffy tried to reason with her sister, worried with her adamant attitude with the vampire. Buffy knew Cass, and she knew the types of guys she was attracted too. She hoped this wasn't the reason Cass was so sure, but she couldn't take the chance.

Cassandra stared at her sister, imploring her to understand, "Buffy, please, I know it's vague, and weird, or whatever, but I know, in my gut, that he isn't our enemy. Our enemy is much worse, and much more dangerous."

Silence fell on the room, Cassandra's chilling, ominous words blanketing over them, making them feel heavy with their impression.

"Can anyone say, 'yay'?" Xander asked, trying to be light, but failing miserably.

Buffy had moved over to Angel, and used the awkward silence to change the subject, "We were at the Bronze before. I thought you said you might show."

Angel seemed confused, "You said you weren't sure if you were going."

Buffy smiled coyly, "I was being cool. You been dating for what, two hundred years, you don't know what a girl means when she says maybe she'll show? Work with me here."

Angel gave her a small smile in return. Their moment was quickly ruined by Willow, "Wow, two centuries of dating. If you only had two a year that'd still be like four hundred dates with four hundred differen-" Willow cut herself off, showing sudden interest in the weapons on the table, "- why do they call it a mace?"

Giles cleaned his glasses nervously, "Yes, well we've slightly more urgent things to discuss."

Buffy turned away from Angel, and towards Giles, "Like keeping my mom away from Principal Snyder tomorrow night.

"And not dying Saturday." Jenny commented.

"And my vision," Cassandra muttered, knowing no one was paying attention to her.

"Angel, do you know if this Spike fellow has any other names?" Giles asked Angel, looking up from one of his books. His darting eyes made everyone else look around, and realise that Angel had already left.

"That's it, I'm puttin' a collar with a little bell on that guy," Xander joked, earning a chuckle from me.

* * *

Cass and Buffy left the Library together, walking to class. Buffy noticed her sister was especially quiet. "Your vision giving you the wiggins?" She asked, hoping her sister would open up.

Cass sighed, knowing she'd have to talk about it sooner or later. She looked up, trying to find a quiet place to be able to talk. She saw an empty classroom, and dragged her sister into it. She turned and held onto her sisters arms, staring into her eyes. "Buffy, I don't ask for very much from you, but I need to ask you to trust me now, can you do that?"

Buffy was scared with how sincere Cass was being. Her sister was usually so sarcastic, barely taking anything seriously. Cass was so intent, Buffy knew more than anything, she needed to listen to her sister now, "Of course, Cass."

"You need to be careful with Angel. I know you like him, but I don't trust him."

Buffy was shocked, and pulled away, so she could clear her head.

"Please, Buffy, I don't want to upset you, but I can't help it. My visions, and this feeling I have, I just know, you gotta be careful. Please."

Buffy was shaken, but nodded her head. Cass quickly enveloped her in a hug. "What's gunna happen?" Buffy asked, sounding meek and afraid.

"I don't know," Cassandra replied, sounding just as scared.

* * *

Spike arrived home, to find Drusilla blinding and turning her dolls around.

Drusilla murmured to her dolls, "Miss Edith speaks out of turn. She's a bad example and will have no cakes today." Spike came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Darling, are you gonna eat something?" Spike asked.

"I'm not hungry. I miss Prague."

Spike sighed, releasing her and moving away, "You nearly died in Prague, baby. That idiot mob," he commented, trailing off in an angry voice, but his voice became more commanding as he continued, "This is the place for us. The Hellmouth'll restore you. Put color in your cheeks. Metaphorically speaking," Spike moved away, thinking of the Slayer, and how he needed to destroy her. He tried unsuccessfully to stop his mind from wandering to her sister. "And in a few weeks tim-" He begun, before being interrupted by Drusilla, as she started swaying and murmuring:

"And it shall come to pass, that her coming shall shake the world,

The Stars will outshine the Moon,

And the Old Ones shall rise anew, taking her powers for their own,

Blood of the pure, it shall be Their life and death

Their Champion being of Death, their Saviour: A Gift and a Curse.

The Old Ones shall rise anew.

Death is coming"

Drusilla finished her murmuring with a soft cry, falling to the ground, with Spike quickly picking her up. For the second time in two days, a woman had a vision in his presence. He didn't think it was a coincidence. He quickly wrote down Drusilla's words before he forgot them. He would need them if he was going to get his answers.

* * *

The Summers twins were setting up with Sheila, Willow and Xander. Buffy was running around like a nervous mess, trying to make sure everything was perfect for the parents, and most importantly, Principle Snyder.

Joyce Summers soon arrived, and was whisked off by Willow and Cassandra to see the school, and meet some of their teachers. Cassandra might have been worried about her teachers accusing her of being anti-social, but at least it was better than Snyder talking about Buffy. Anything would be better than that.

Buffy watched them walk away, thinking to herself how she had never loved her sister more.

* * *

Cordelia marched into the student lounge, accosting Buffy, "Giles has us locked in that library working on your weapons. Even slaves get minimum wage." Cordelia stopped speaking, and stared at Buffy's skin.

"What?"

"You're starting to look pretty slagged," Cordelia replied, "What are you, just skipping foundation entirely now?"

Buffy got on the defensive, "Cordelia, I have at least three lives to contend with and none of them really mesh. It's like oil and water and ah- a third unmeshable thing."

"Yeah. And I can see the oil," Cordelia commented, pointing a finger at Buffy's face.

Buffy turned away from Cordelia, hearing her mother return with Cass and Willow.

Cordelia turned as well, watching Joyce approach, "is that your mom? Now that's a woman who knows how to moisturize. Did it like skip a generation?"

Joyce stood in front of Buffy, "Well I believe I've seen every classroom on campus. And in each one, either the teacher only has Cass in their class, or they weren't there at all."

Buffy looked at the other two girls appreciatively, noticing how smug they looked with themselves. Too busy looking at them, Buffy failed to notice Snyder approaching.

"Hello. I'm Joyce Summers, Buffy and Cassandra's mother," Joyce offered her hand to shake.

Snyder ignored the handshake, "Principal Snyder. I'm afraid we need to talk. My office is down here."

Buffy deflated as she watched them walk away, "He didn't look very happy."

"When they're done talking," Cordelia started, stepping forward.

"What?" Buffy asked in a small voice.

"My guess? Tenth high school reunion?" Cordelia smirked, "You'll still be grounded."

"Cordelia," Willow commented, gaining the brunettes attention, "have some punch."

* * *

While Buffy freaked out over their mum talking to Synder, Cass went to the Library to help prepare for Saturday. Cassandra knew nothing would happen on Saturday, but she knew the Gang would appreciate the help.

Giles was absorbed in one of the Watchers diaries, looking concerned and intrigued, "well there you are," he begun, trailing off.

"There who is?" Jenny asked.

"Our new friend Spike. 'Known as William the Bloody, earned his nickname by torturning his victims with railroad spike.' Ahh, but here's some good news, he's barely two hundred, not even as old as Angel" he read further, "Oh," he said softly, a concerned look coming across his face.

"That's a bad look, right?" Xander asked, jokingly, but also seemingly a little scared.

"I think your suggestion of running away this Saturday may have been a good one. Spike has fought two Slayers in the last century. And killed them both."

Everyone went completely quiet as the dark news set in.

"Still think he's a champion?" Xander directed at Cassandra, his tone conveying his anger.

For the first time since she had her vision, Cassandra started to second guess herself. Was Spike the villain in her vision? Did she read it wrong? He obviously wasn't a good guy; he was here to kill her sister. Maybe Cass was wrong.

* * *

A little later in the student lounge, Joyce and Snyder had returned, obviously having had a bad conversation

Joyce scowled at Buffy, "In the car. Now."

Snyder looked smugly at Buffy as he strode away to start turning off lights. Buffy hung her head, and turned, ready to follow their mother. Snyder walked into the next level of the student lounge, by the large window. Peering outside, he caught the quick dash of a dark shadow as it smashed through the window, showering the principle with glass.

Half a dozen vampires followed the first, with Spike coming through last. He smiled smugly at the Slayer, "What can I say? I couldn't wait."

Synder, parents and students ran for their lives, hoping to find any exit available.

Spike made to move towards the Slayer, but stopped. He lifted his face, and smelt the air, closing his eyes. He knew Cassandra had been here, and recently. Lowering his face, she smiled at Buffy, who looked shocked, but grateful he didn't come toward her or her mother. That feeling of gratitude soon left her when she noticed him moving towards the Library.

Lucky for her, she was still in front of him, throwing a chair in his direction, she made him stumble. Quickly grabbing her mother, and the attention of some others, she screamed "Run!"

Leading them towards the exits near the library, she noticed they were all blocked. Becoming panicked, she saw Giles and Cassandra in the hallway. They had left the Library to investigate the noise. "Spike and a small army! Look out!"

They quickly ran back inside the Library to board up, as Buffy made to follow them, she was cut off by the arrival of some vamps. Thinking quickly, she moved her group inside a secure class room.

From outside she could hear Spike's booming voice, "No one gets out! Especially the girl!" Bring the Slayers sister to me _alive!_ "

* * *

Cassandra couldn't believe she was right. It wasn't Saturday they had to worry about, it was Friday! She really didn't think now was a time to gloat, but she was relieved she hadn't been wrong.

Still, she was conflicted. She might have been right about Saturday, but it seems she was wrong about Spike. He was attacking the school. He had probably already killed innocent people. Her troubled thoughts continued as she helped the others blockade the door.

"They cut the phones," Giles announced, leaving his office. Turning to Cassandra, he continued, "There's an old boarded cellar behind the stacks. You can get out that way. Find Angel. He knows about Spike, we need him."

Cassandra was shocked, "I'm not going anywhere until I know Buffy and Willow are all right!"

"No one's going to be all right if we don't get some help," Giles retorted sternly.

Realising her was right, Cass reluctantly left the Library.

* * *

She hadn't been gone long, before she met Angel running in her direction, slightly puffed, she asked, "how'd you know?"

"Got word. Let's go."

They took off running again, this time back to the school. To Cassandra's horror, they ran past a dead body. She looked at Angel in shock, but his face just looked grim and determined.

Cassandra cleared her throat, "You know about this Spike guy so, uh, you got a plan?"

Angel looked at her, "I'm gunna need you to trust me Cass, can you do that?"

Cassandra's discussion with Buffy regarding this very subject came to her mind, "Uh, ah, sure," she replied hesitantly.

Before she had a chance to react, Angel had grabbed her by the throat, dragging her back inside the school. She looked up to his face, trying to get a clue on what he was doing. She saw his nostrils flare, and she knew he could smell her fear. He looked down at her, with a slightly apologetic look on his face. It was there only for a moment before he slipped into game face and started dragging her more aggressively.

"Good plan," she managed to squeak out.

When they finally made it inside, they found Spike stabbing the roof with a metal rod.

 _Buffy must be in the roof,_ she thought to herself, _she's smart. But he's smarter_ , she realised, eyeing his metal rod.

Spike looked at her in Angel's hold. His eyes immediately tightened, as if angry, and he took a step forward, moving his stare to focus on the other vampire.

"Angelus. I'll be damned."

"I taught you to always guard your perimeter," Angel said in reply, "You should have someone out there."

"I did," Spike replied, sounding annoyed. "I'm surrounded by idiots. What's new with you?" Spike asked, looking down at Cassandra again.

"Everything."

Eyes still on Cassandra, Spike asked, "Come up against this Slayer yet?" He looked away from her, completely ignoring the girl and focusing on the other vampire.

"She's cute. Not too bright, though. Gave the puppy dog, I'm-all-tortured act. Keeps her off my back when I feed," Angel replied with a laugh. His comment made Cassandra struggle in anger. Whether he was faking it or not, she didn't appreciate how he was talking about her sister.

"People still fall for that Anne Rice routine? What a world," Spike said with a smile.

Cassandra decided she had heard enough, "I knew you were a lying… undead liar guy."

Spike smiled down at Cass, finally addressing her directly, "Hullo cutie, seem to have got yourself in a bit of a bind. Need a hand?"

Angel looked confused at the interaction, looking down at Cassandra, and then back up at Spike, "you two know each other?"

Spike looked smug and cocky when he replied, "We're acquainted. Ducks there says I'm a Champion," he replied with a lift of his heels on the last word, "I was hoping to find out a bit more."

Angel look a little lost, but continued on, "Want a bite before you question her?"

Cassandra started to struggle, genuinely scared that it wasn't an act.

Spike looked intently at Angel, "Haven't seen you in the killing fields for an age."

"I'm not much for company," Angel replied aversively.

"No, you never were," Spike paused for a moment, "So why are you so scared of this Slayer?"

"Scared?"

"Time was, you'd've taken her out in a heartbeat. Now look at you. This tortured thing is an act, right? You're not housebroken?"

Angel looked sincerely angry when he replied, "I saw her kill the Master. Hey, you think you can take her alone, be my guest." He looked down to Cassandra, "I'll just feed and run."

Spike put his hands up as if to stop him, "Don't be silly. We're old friends. We'll do it together. Let's drink to it." Spike nodded down to Cassandra, laying a hand on her arm. Once both his and Angel heads were lowered, Spike punched Angel in the face, and pulled on Cassandra's arms. Those two moves caused Angel to let go of Cassandra, putting her in Spike's grip.

"No!" Angel yelled, seeing the girl in the other vampire's arms.

"You think you can fool me?" Spike yelled, backing away from him, Cassandra in his arms, "You were my sire, man, you were my Yoda!"

"Things change."

"Not us! Not demons. Man, I can't believe this - you Uncle Tom!" Spike yelled, backing up further, with Angel cautiously following.

Spike turned his head to address the other vampires behind him, "This isn't a spectator sport!" he yelled, pulling Cassandra further back, into an empty classroom.

"Cass!" Angel yelled, before being chased from the school by a half dozen vampires.

Cassandra felt herself being thrown into the room. She smacked into a desk hard, but the pain barely registered by the time she felt a hard grip around her wrist. She was quickly turned, and pushed into the desk she had just fallen into.

Sparkling blue eyes stared into hers, "Well, ducks, now that we're alone, have you got something to tell me?"

Cassandra looked into his human eyes, searching for anything that could prove her right. Prove that he wasn't a monster, that he was a Champion. Instead, she just found curiosity, "You've killed two Slayers," she stated flatly.

Spike's eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "I did. But, luv, I already knew that. I want to know something new. Something only you know," he explained, condescendingly, trying to get a rise out of her.

She didn't rise for the bait, instead, she kept staring into his eyes, hoping for anything to prove she was right, "You're here to kill my sister," she stated.

Spike seemed more confused, "I'm here to kill the Slayer," he stated, careful with his wording.

"My sister," she spat back.

Spike became angry, gripping her wrist until it was almost painful, "Yes, I'm here to kill your sister, the Slayer."

Cassandra looked down for a second, as if she were hiding her face in her hair, and when she looked up again, Spike was shocked to see disappointment in her eyes, "then, I guess, I have nothing to tell you. I was wrong. You're not a champion."

Spike was hurt. He was angry that he was hurt. He was angry that this human managed to hurt him. She managed to hurt him so simply, so easily, with those words. Over a hundred years on this planet and he hadn't been hurt much. But Cassandra managed to do so with so few words.

Not being able to deal with all his emotions, Spike focused on the anger. He dropped her wrist, and flung a desk away in frustration. When it smashed against the wall, splintering, he continued to throw desks until half the ones in the classroom were smashed.

"What is wrong with you bleedin' women?" He yelled at her, "I know you saw something about me, love!" he stepped forward, catching her eye, and looking intently at them, "I know you feel this pull between us," he said quietly, waving his hand between them. "I want to know what you saw." His intense emotions making him need to move around, he began to pace, "I want to know why I feel this way," he stopped moving, and pointed at her, "I know you know why."

Cassandra was shaken, because he was right. She felt the pull. She knew, for some reason, that she wasn't scare of him. She should be. He was a murderous vampire, with no soul. But he wasn't killing her. Why wasn't he killing her? He should be. It was all wrong.

He was wrong about one thing however; she didn't understand why they felt this way. Even if he was some sort of Champion, what did it have to do with her? Visions aside, she was just the Slayers sister. She wasn't anyone special.

Her sister in mind, Cassandra managed to speak, "I f you're here to kill my sister, than you're not a Champion. If you're not a Champion, then my vision is wrong. If my vision is wrong, then I have nothing to tell you. If all of that is true," she took an intake of breath, frustrated at herself and the situation, "then I have no idea why we feel this way."

Spike stopped moving, staring at her. He pointed at her, and stepped forward, "so you admit it, you feel it too. Whatever this is, you feel it too."

She nodded, having no idea what to say.

"I want to know what you saw," he said adamantly, "forget the Slayer, forget all that. I want to know."

She laughed mirthlessly, "'Forget the Slayer?' The _Slayer_ is my sister. My twin sister! I am not just going to forget her."

Spike became angry again, and growled at her, while moving forward as if to grab her. He was halted by another vampire entering the room, "Spike! The Slayer is taking us out, we need help."

Spike lifted his head in frustration, growling, "Can't anyone do anything around here without supervision?" He looked back at her, and reached into his pocket. He gave her a note, "My girl has visions too. She went into a trance and rambled this off. Read it. When I get back, we're going to have a little talk." He left, leaving the other vampire there to guard her.

Cassandra was wondering why it hurt when he said 'my girl'. She wasn't ready to deal with that bit of information, so instead focused on the note in her hand. Curious, Cassandra opened the paper and read its contents:

'The Stars will outshine the Moon,

And the Old Ones shall rise anew, taking her powers for their own,

Blood of the pure, it shall be Their life and death

Their Champion being of Death, their Saviour: A Gift and a Curse.

The Old Ones shall rise anew.

Death is coming'

Cassandra reeled back, stunned.

 _Their Champion being of Death? Spike?_ She thought to herself. _No, I can't be possible._

So absorbed by her reading, she didn't notice that the vampire had gone to investigate a noise, and had been attacked and dusted by Angel. He ran to her in concern, "Oh Cass, thank god. I didn't think I'd get back in time."

Cassandra was stunned, and just mumbled out, "he wasn't going to hurt me."

Angel just looked at her oddly, before leading her out of the room in search of Buffy. They found her meeting with Spike in the Student Lounge. It looked like they had just encountered each other. They were circling, sizing each other up. They both spotted Cassandra, Buffy with a look of relief to see her with Angel, and Spike, a look of frustration. Buffy focused back on the fight, looking at the weapons in each of their hands.

"Do we really need weapons for this," she asked, indicating to their occupied hands

"I just like 'em. Make me feel all manly," as he said so, he made an obscene gesture, while looking at Cassandra. Her blush made him smile arrogantly. Buffy temper rose as she watched the interaction. Spike looked back at his opponent and dropped his weapon. Buffy quickly dropped hers.

Spike tried to rile her up, "The last Slayer I killed, she begged for her life. I don't see you as the begging kind."

"You shouldn't have come here," Buffy replied stoically.

"Yeah, I messed up your doilies and stuff," he said, indicating to the mess in the room. "But I just got so bored! Tell you what. As a personal favor from me to you. I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit."

"Wrong," Buffy replied, "It's gonna hurt a lot."

There was only a moment of hesitation before Spike was flying at Buffy, starting the battle. They moved too fast for Cassandra to keep up. The punches and kicks are flying quick and furious, almost like a violent dance. They were equal partners, taking cues and moves from each other. If it weren't so deadly, it would almost look beautiful.

Almost unbelievably, Spike managed to get the upper hand, ripping a two by four stud from the wall. He started to bash into the Slayer.

Cassandra made a move to help her sister, but was held back by Angel, "you can't help her!" he implored, "You'll just get in the way."

Cass fell back, knowing he was right.

Buffy was smashed to the ground, Spike standing over her. He paused for a moment, and looked over at Cassandra, a confused look on his face.

That brief moment is all it took for Joyce to sneak behind him with an axe. Joyce smashed him across the head with the axe, sending him crashing to the floor.

Joyce stood over him with the axe, "You get the hell away from my daughter!"

Spike glanced at Joyce, back at Cassandra, and then fled.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is my first attempt at writing a 'prophesy' or whatever you would call Drusilla's little vision. I'm trying for something that would be intriguing now, but also make sense later. I hope it does it's job by the end of the story.**

 **Please follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, after everyone had gone home, Cassandra was lying in bed motionless, hoping sleep would claim her. She had spent the past 4 hours staring at the ceiling, trying to force herself to sleep. But she couldn't. Not with Spike running through her mind. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? He was a soulless vampire. A demon. She shouldn't think about him at all. Why couldn't she stop! She rolled to the side of the bed, frustrated. She almost screamed when her eyes connected with Spike's outside the window.

She quickly got up, threw on a robe and opened her window, "Were you watching me sleep? That is so _very_ creepy. Why are you even here?" she demanded angrily.

Instead of being angry in return, Spike appeared amused, "Are all the women in your family tough as nails?" he asked, with a smile.

"What do you want, Spike?" She asked, sounding frustrated.

Spike began to look frustrated himself, "Can we not do this song and dance, ducks? You know what I want. What did you think of the note?"

"Other than _your girl_ must have a few screws lose? I have no idea, Spike. I don't know what you want me to say."

Feeling a bit smug that Cassandra seemed jealous when mentioning Dru, he decided to ignore the crack at her sanity. "I want you to admit that it can't be a coincidence that two different women have visions in my presence, and both of those visions mention a Champion. You don't think that's a bit strange?"

"It's the Hellmouth! Strange things happen all the time," she tried to argue, not willing to let him win.

"Not like this!" he spat at her, still trying to keep his voice down.

Cassandra stared at him for a moment, and then sighed, sitting down at the seat connected to the window, "I don't know what to think," she said, sighing again.

He looked down at her, and sat on the ledge on the other side of the window, "just tell me the vision, maybe I can help."

She sighed again, weighing her options. She knew the Gang still didn't believe her. Maybe Spike might? She explained everything she saw, and the feelings that came with it. He was quiet for a long time after she told him. He eventually looked up at her. "Who are you?" he whispered.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm being serious! What do you think?"

Spike shook his head gently, "Honestly, luv, I haven't a clue." He looked up at her with soft eyes. "Why didn't you tell big sis about my little visit?" he asked abruptly, as if the question had been playing around his mind for days, like it had.

Cassandra looked uncomfortable, "I don't know."

Spike chuckled, "Lot of that going around." He sobered quickly, and changed the subject. "Slayer has got a Watcher, don't she?"

Cass nodded.

"Maybe speak to him? He might have some answers."

"I tried, he didn't believe me."

"Try again. Show him the note, maybe he can figure it out."

"Yeah okay," she seemed hesitant, but agreed. Looking at the time, she stood up, with him standing up on the other side of the window, "I should go to bed. Goodbye Spike."

"Goodnight, ducks."

* * *

Spike arrived back at the factory at sunrise, just in time to avoid the sun's harsh rays. He looked beat up, tired, and annoyed. He moved across the room sluggishly. To his own guilt, Drusilla was waiting for him. Had she been waiting for him while he had been with Cassandra?

"Did she hurt you?" Drusilla asked, as Spike walked over to her. Spike thought it may have been a figment of his imagination, but she almost sounded pleased at the thought. He paused a moment, why would she think Cass would hurt him? He realised quickly that she was referring to his battle with the Slayer. He was having trouble keeping Cass out of his mind.

"I was close, baby, but," He started, trying to cover up his failure. He might have been able to kill the Slayer if he hadn't been so caught up in her sister. Spike's guilt bloomed anew, almost suffocating him with the unprecedented amount of emotion he felt. Vampires weren't meant to feel guilt. They weren't meant to care about humans, either, he reminded himself.

His dark princess lifted a hand to him, beckoning him to her, "Come here," she stated. He moved to her quickly, wrapping her in his embrace. She slowly stroked his head, giving him comfort. Her caring made him feel all the worse. How could he let himself forget Dru? He had become so wrapped up in the mystery of the Slayer's sister, he forgot the real reason he was here. He came to Sunnydale to kill the Slayer and restore his girl. He had let a little chit with visions distract him from his goal. He became angry with himself, but mostly, he became angry with Cassandra. What had she done to him that he forgot his princess?

"A Slayer with family and friends," he spat out, "That sure as hell wasn't in the brochure."

"You'll kill her. And then we'll have a nice party," Drusilla drawled, even though Spike's attention was already diverted to the small child vampire known as the Anointed One.

"Yeah, a party," He replied, distractedly.

"With streamers, and songs," Dru continued, oblivious to Spike's disinterest.

"How's the Annoying One?" He asked, diverting her attention.

"He doesn't want to play," she replied with a pout.

"Figures. Suppose I better go make nice."

Spike left Dru's side, making his way to the Anointed One. He got to one knee, begrudgingly so, and paid his respects.

"You failed," The child stated, his voice oozing power.

"Yeah, I, uh, I offer penance," Spike tried to say, not used to begging for forgiveness.

"Penance?" One of the vampire flunkies asked incredulously, "You should lay down your life! Our numbers are depleted. The Feast of St. Vigeous has been ruined by your impatience."

The Anointed One glanced back to Spike after considering his henchman, "Should I forgive you?"

Spike tried to look contrite, but it was new to him, making it look less than convincing, "It was… rash… and if I had to do it all over again," Spike considered, and then his mouth turn into a boyish smile, "ah who am I kidding? I'd do it exactly the same, only I'd do THIS first," Spike made a quick lunge for the child vampire. The Anointed One, for all his prophesised power, was helpless in the Master vamps arms. Spike threw him into a nearby cage, slamming the door shut. One of the henchmen moved forward as if to stop him, but he was quickly and viciously backhanded by Spike, sending him to the ground.

The rest of the factory's occupants were too shocked to move, besides Drusilla, who sent her lover an encouraging smile.

Connected a meat hook to the top of the cage, Spike moved to the pulley chain, and started to raise the cage, "From now on we're gonna have a little less ritual and a little more fun around here." As he finished, he kept pulling on the chain, causing it to rise quickly into the air, coming closer to the beams of sunlight near the factory's roof. With one last glance, Spike tugged hard on the chain, bringing the child into the sunlight.

The Anointed One screamed as he turned to dust.

Spike had already moved away, joining Drusilla, taking her hand and leading away, "Let's see what's on TV."

* * *

That same morning, Cassandra left the house early, hoping to catch Mr Giles before he left for work.

Walking up to his door, Cass felt nervous as she knocked on it.

She heard some shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened. Mr Giles was shocked to find Cassandra Summers on his doorstep, especially this early on a weekday. Much like his charge, her sister liked to sleep in whenever possible.

"Cassandra, is everything alright?" Giles worriedly asked, assuming that something must have happened to bring her over so early.

"I'm fine, Buffy's fine, everyone's fine, I just needed to talk to you," Cass replied, entering the flat as Giles invited her in.

"It couldn't wait until school hours?" Giles asked curiously. While he had a fondness for Cass, she had never gone out of her wait to seek his help as her sister had. The fact that she did so now spoke for itself.

"I guess. I was just hoping this could stay between us," she stated, shyly.

Giles looked concerned but indicated she should go on. She finally raised her eyes to his, and he saw how worried she truly was, "It's about my vision."

"Cassandra, we've spoken about this before. We cannot act on your visions when we don't know what they mean. Visions are notoriously hard to decipher. Their true meanings are sometimes never discovered until they've been played out in reality."

"Yes, Giles I know," she sounded exasperated, but she continued, "I know my visions are unreliable, and confusing, but I _know_ this is important. I don't know why, but it is," she stated it so passionately, that Giles started to take her more seriously.

"Why do you believe so?" He asked, hoping to garner more information from the girl.

"Instinct, mostly, but it's more than that. I just know, innately, that this is something we need to be worried about. I mean, I must have been given these visions for a reason, right?"

Giles stayed silent, but looked like he was considering the girls words.

"It's not just that," Cassandra started meekly, knowing the Watcher wouldn't like her next bit of information. "Last night, when I was taken by Spike, he gave me something. It was a vision, or a prophesy, maybe, that his girlfriend had. Drusilla? I think she's like me. Or, she was before being turned." As she finished her nervous rambling, she handed Giles the piece of paper she had retrieved from her pocket.

His forehead wrinkled as he read the paper aloud, "'The Stars will outshine the Moon,

And the Old Ones shall rise anew, taking her powers for their own,

Blood of the pure, it shall be Their life and death

Their Champion being of Death, their Saviour: A Gift and a Curse.

The Old Ones shall rise anew.

Death is coming'"

He put the paper down, and started to clean his glasses. Cass sadly smiled at the stereotypical behaviour Giles showed while anxious. It was weirdly familiar and comforting.

"This wording, it was similar to the emotional feeling accompanied by your vision, was it not?"

Cass nodded, "I'm not sure about the rest, but my vision, it made me feel as if Spike was one of the good guys," she put her hand up to forestall Giles from contradicting her, "I know last night proves that he's not, but this can't be coincidence, can it?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It's definitely worth looking into," Giles stated, writing out a copy of Dru's vision, handing her back the original. He looked at Cass, catching her eyes, "What I don't understand is why you wanted this to be private."

Cass blushed slightly, "you know what they're like. They'll think I'm crazy," she replied meekly, referring to the rest of their friends.

Giles considered the young girl before him. Much like Buffy, she had been pushed into something she wasn't prepared for, and like Buffy, she was sometimes overwhelmed by her responsibility to her new life. "Cassandra, I highly doubt they'd believe you to be crazy, but for now, this can stay between us. At least until we find something concrete," he looked back at the prophecy, "maybe there's some reference to 'The Old Ones'. It's a little vague, perhaps, but there might be something," he said, trailing off at the end as he started to shuffle through some of his books.

Cass looked happy for the first time since she came through her door, "So you believe me? You think this vision means something?"

Giles smiled back, "Yes, I do believe that the occurrence of these two visions is too important to ignore," his smile slipped as he spoke to her more seriously, "However, we have no idea what role Spike will play in all this. I know you believe him to be the hero of your vision, but without reason to believe so, I think we need to treat him as the blood thirsty creature he has proven himself to be. I think it is too dangerous to do otherwise at this point of time."

Cassandra felt guilty that she had been keeping Spike's late night visits a secret, but not guilty enough to reveal them, "Trust me, if I see Spike, I'll be running the other way."

"Right," Giles said with an approving smile. He looked at the time, "Well then, how would you like a lift to school?"

* * *

Later that day, Cass was wondering the school halls, hoping to put off heading to her History class for as long as possible. As she was walking, she felt a slight pressure on her arm, as if someone was trying to gain her attention. Turning, she saw Devon, the lead singer of the band Dingoes Ate My Baby. Cassandra had seen them play a handful of times at the Bronze, but had never spoken to any of the members, even though they all attended the same school.

"Hey Cass," he said with a smooth smile.

"Ah, hey Devon. What's up?" She asked, curious to why he was talking to her. She didn't even realise he knew who she was. He usually kept to his own circle of friends, not straying far from the cheerleaders, or his band mates.

He smiled again, "I was wondering what you were doing tonight? I thought maybe we could go to the Bronze?"

Cass was even more confused than before, why did he want to go the Bronze with her? She had already been planning to go with Buffy and their friends, so replied, "Yeah sure, I was going to head there with some people anyway."

Devon frowned, his confidence slipping as he became confused by her response, "well, uh, I thinking we could go together, ya know, like a date?"

Cassandra was gobsmacked, but recovered quickly, "I thought you were dating Cordelia?" She replied, trying to postpone having to answer. Buffy had been the one who was interesting in dating. It had never been appealing to Cass. As she thought that, Spike popped into her mind. Shocked at the line of thought, she quickly diverted all her attention to Devon, trying to forget the vampire.

Rolling his eyes, he responded, "She's way too much work, man. I thought she would be cool, ya know? Total babe, but talk about high maintenance."

Cassandra laughed at his adept description. His opinion of Cordelia raised her own opinion of him, so she replied, "Sure, Devon, let's go to the Bronze."

"Awesome," he said, smiling and nodding his head, "I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds good," she said with a smile. As she walked to her next class, she couldn't help the thought of Spike that crept into her mind. He often intruded into her thoughts throughout the day, so she tried not to read into the fact that he was on her mind as she accepted a date.

 _It didn't mean anything¸_ she thought to herself adamantly, but knowing deep down it did.

* * *

"I can't believe you've got a date!" Buffy practically squealed, as they got ready together. Buffy was still heading to the Bronze. In fact, when she heard about her sister's date, she became even more excited to go. She planned to watch them the whole time, making sure Devon stayed a perfect gentleman, of course.

"Is it really that unthinkable someone would want to date me?" Cass sardonically replied.

"On the contrary," Buffy replied, soothingly, "you've never been interested in dating. I'm just shocked you'd start now."

Ignoring her sudden thoughts of Spike, she replied, "Gotta start sometime."

Buffy smiled at her response, oblivious to her sister's real thoughts. "And what a start!" She said with enthusiasm, "Devon is a total honey, and the lead singer of a band. How cool is that?"

Cass smiled in her sister direction, appreciating Buffy's excitement on her behalf. "Yeah, he seems pretty cool."

Little did she know that those would the famous last words when it came to Devon MacLeish.

Four hours later, Cassandra was bored out her mind, and wished she was anywhere else but at the Bronze with the man in front of her.

Throughout their date, Cass realised that Devon was not the cool guy she thought he was, even if he still thought that. He had spent the whole time talking about his band, his friends, and the girls he used to date. In fact, in the whole time they'd be together, Cass hadn't spoken about herself at all; instead she just sat there listening to Devon brag about his life. Cassandra soon realised that Devon, while sometimes funny, was also shallow, vein, and kind of stupid. Not at all the type of guy she was interested in. She preferred them clever, sardonic, and witty.

She spent most of the night looking longingly at her friends. She wanted nothing more than to leave her date, and join them, but being the dating novice that she was, she had no idea how to ditch him.

"Did you wanna dance?" Devon asked, cutting into her mental escape plans.

Thinking it would be better than just sitting there, she hastily agreed. Too late she realised that the song playing was a slow one. She knew that the song would make their dancing all the more intimate. While she was nervous, she couldn't sit and listen to him anymore. She hoped his dancing was better than his conversation.

He led her to the dance floor, and put his hands on her waist. He might not be her type, but he wasn't being a creep, which she appreciated. She wrapped his arms around his neck, and lost herself in the song. Devon proved to be a much better dancer than conversationalist. Cass soon lost herself in the sway and beat, and closed her eyes, putting her head on his chest.

She felt that she may be leading him on with the movement, but she couldn't help herself. Their lives were always so hectic, and dangerous, it felt nice to have something normal and peaceful, even if it were only for a few moments.

As Cassandra began to relax, she felt the back of her neck tingle, as if someone was watching her, and thinking it was her sister, she opened her eyes. Cass knew her sister would be worried about Devon trying a move, so she hoped to meet her gaze, and reassure her that Cass was alright. However, as she glanced at her sister, she saw that Buffy was too absorbed in her conversation with Willow and Xander to even notice Cass' move to the dance floor.

Curious, Cass tried to subtly look around the room, hoping to find the source of her neck tingles, without notifying Devon to her actions.

She didn't have to look for long before her eyes connected with another pair of piecing blue.

Cass' shock resulted in a slight gasp, which drew Devon's attention, "You okay?"

She smiled up at him, appreciating his concern, "Yeah, I'm fine." The song drew to a close, so the slowly separated. Cass looked back over to Spike. He looked angry. With a curt jerk of his head, he indicated for her to meet him outside. He stormed off being she could respond.

Knowing he would come searching for her if she didn't show up, Cass internally groaned, and turned back to Devon, "Actually, I'm not fine; I'm feeling a little unwell. I'm just going to step outside for a sec. Did you wanna get some drinks and meet me back at the table?"

Without waiting for his answer, she rushed away, heading outside. She quickly looked around, making sure Buffy or their friends hadn't seen her departure, and rushed through the side door.

She hadn't gone far when she felt a strong grip on her arm. She was lead to a quiet, private area, where they wouldn't be spotted. She turned around to find herself alone with an obviously annoyed vampire. Cassandra felt a rush of fear, as she looked at his dangerous, irritated features.

Spike smelt her fear, and smiled slightly, enjoying the smell. His smile dropped slightly when he realised that he didn't want her to fear him. That realisation angered him more. Of course she should fear him! He was a vampire, she was a human. _Better known as lunch_ , he thought angrily. He hadn't come to the Bronze with the intention of speaking to Cassandra. He figured he could always drop by for a late night visit, if he really wanted. Spike had come to the local club to gather information, and keep an eye on the Slayer. Subconsciously, he also wanted to keep an eye on Cass, but he wasn't willing to admit that to himself. However, when he entered the club, and caught Cassandra's scent, he hadn't found her with the Slayer, instead, he found her in the arms of some _boy_.

"What was that?" He spat out venomously.

Cassandra was shocked by his tone, and confused by the question, "What was what?" She demanded back, feeling put out by the whole situation.

"You! You were practically shagging that poof! In front of everyone, no less." He felt like an idiot. He was a century old vampire, and here he was, losing his head over a girl and a dance. "I thought better of you," he replied, hoping to shame her.

Cass's mouth popped open in shock, before turning into a wide grin, "You're jealous!"

"What! I am not!" Spike jumped back from her, incredulous that she would dare say something so inappropriate.

With the smile still on her face, she continued, "Really? If you're not jealous, why do you care if I was 'practically shagging the poof,'" she repeated, trying to mimic his accent and failing miserably.

Spike grew angry at her flippant reply. He growled at her, and moved swiftly, until she was backed up against the brick wall, "Watch it, girlie. You don't want to piss me off."

She looked up at him, still not scared, and batting her eyelashes. As meekly as she could, she replied, "I wasn't trying to piss you off. I'm just on a date."

Her words make Spike's stomach knot, "A date?" he spat out, "Do you really think now is the time to spend precious moments with your sweetie? What about the visions?"

"I spoke to Giles, he said he'd look into it," she explained, "There's no reason I shouldn't be on a date."

Spike knew she was right. He wasn't being rational, but then again, he rarely was. When he left the factory, he told himself over and over to forget about the girl in front of him. She was nothing but a teenager, and he had a real woman at home. Those thoughts flew out of his head in a rage when he saw her dancing with the punk inside. Calming down, he looked at the girl in front of him. She really was beautiful, with her dark hair, so like Drusilla's. Her large green eyes drew him in, and her pale porcelain skin seemed to beg for his touch. During the argument, he had backed her up against the wall, and hedged her in. There was very little room between them, and that realisation made him smile.

His smile brought a slight blush to her cheeks, making his smile turn into a seductive smirk. He lowered his head to her neck, brushing his nose against the artery there. He inhaled through his nose, smelling the delicious tang of fear, but also, to his surprise, arousal. He was at her throat, and she was aroused. "Is that so, pet?" he asked huskily, moving closer, and putting one hand on her thigh. His other arm moved to the brick wall beside her head, bringing him even closer. "I could think of a few reasons why not," as he said so, his tongue darted out briefly caressing her neck. Cassandra gasped at the contact, and instinctively pushed her body against his. Spike felt himself harden at the movement, and at the increased scent of arousal. He pushed himself against her, knowing she felt him too. Her slight moan at the contact made me smile against her neck. He moved back slightly to look into her eyes.

In her gaze, he found anticipation, and only slight apprehension at what might happen, but he didn't see any real fear. She had a vampire at her throat, and she wasn't scared. Spike's cocky smile slipped, as he looked down at her lips. Until this moment, he hadn't realised how much he wanted to kiss her. He didn't want to toy with her anymore. He was going to take what he wanted. Spike started to lean down to her mouth. She parted her lips slightly, waiting for him.

"Cass!" A new voice called, not far from them. Cassandra gasped, and pushed Spike away roughly, coming to her senses. She looked at him in shock, and now, a little fear. He knew, she wasn't scared of him; she was scared of what had almost happened, "That's Devon. I should go," she replied, trying to get around him. Spike growled and tried to hold her back. He wanted her, and wasn't ready for her to leave. Especially not to go back to _Devon_. She looked back at him pleadingly, "please," she said simply.

Surprising both of them, Spike obeyed her wishes and let her go.

He watched her run back to her date. His chest burned with jealously, but he refused to acknowledge it. He wasn't about to let himself become jealous of some high school chump.

Watching them, Spike saw _Devon_ smile down at Cass. She smiled back, "I'm sorry, but I'm still not feeling well. Could you drive me home?"

"Sure," Devon replied with a smile. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her away.

Spike had grimaced during their conversation, hating the sweet smiles they sent each other. He watched him walk away, _Devon's_ hand still about his girl's shoulders. Spike started at that last thought.

 _She wasn't his girl, Dru is._ He thought stubbornly. However, that didn't stop him from following them back to her house.

* * *

Spike waited in his car, not far from Devon's. They had pulled up a moment ago, and he was waiting for Cassandra to exit the car.

Two minutes later, and Spike was still waiting, his patience wearing thin. Spike had never liked waiting, and he especially didn't like it now. He couldn't help but picture Devon's hands on Cassandra, just like his hands had so recently been. After another five minutes of waiting, Cassandra finally exited the car, and moved towards her house.

Spike watched with satisfaction as Devon drove away.

Waiting another two hours until everyone else was asleep; Spike once again climbed the Summers' roof in search of Cassandra.

Instead of finding her under the covers, as he usually did, he found her reading a book in the seat by the window. Hearing his approach, she put down her book, which he saw was Little Women, and opened the window. "I thought you might come by," she said by explanation at the change of circumstances.

Spike smirked, and made a show of looking into her bedroom, "Boyfriend didn't stay over for a cuddle?"

She looked at him in disdain before replying, "You know he didn't. I saw you watching from your car."

Spike was shocked, and a little embarrassed that he had been caught out, "So. Why didn't he?" He hated that he even asked, but he couldn't help himself. He hated the thought of her being with anyone else.

Cass laughed in shock, "Do you really think I would do that after what had just happened between us-" She cut herself off from saying more with a wave of her hand, "you know what, never mind." She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe we're even having this conversation."

For some reason, that statement made Spike mad, "Why are we having this conversation, luv? What are you doing that's making me feel this way for you?" He was getting angrier with each word, but still managed to keep his voice down so not to wake the rest of the house, "I've been loyal to Dru for over a century, and after all of two minutes with you, that goes right out the bloody window! What are you doing to me? Is it a spell? A curse? Bloody voodoo?" He sat back on his heels in anger, shaking his head in disbelief. When he looked back at Cassandra, he was shocked to see his own anger and disbelief reflected back at him.

"You think I'm making you feel this way? Why would I want this?" she hissed angrily, "I'm the Slayers sister, I can't be fooling around with a vampire behind the Bronze."

The flood of memory made Spike instantly smile, even without meaning too.

Seeing his face, Cass rolled her eyes, "Oh jeez. Would you grow up?" she demand, still annoyed at him.

Spike smirked at her one more time before wiping it from his face. "This can't keep going, pet. It's wrong, even I know that." He looked at her strangely, as if the next thing he was about to say was painful, "I love Dru, an' I'm not gunna betray that with you. No matter what I feel."

Cass felt suddenly sad, but she nodded her head. She knew they couldn't keep going with whatever they were doing. It was wrong, and stupid. It would end badly, she knew that.

Sadly, she murmured, "You're right. I don't think you should come here anymore." She lifted her hand, and closed the window. She walked to her bed, never bothering to look back at the vampire she had left behind.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please follow, favourite, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a long, sleepless month since Cassandra last saw Spike. Surprisingly, he had kept his word and had stayed away. She had thought a vampire wouldn't be quick to keep his word, but he had proved her wrong. She tried to ignore the pang of sadness she felt at his absence. He hadn't been in her life for very long, but with the impact he had, it was hard to let go. His two visits to her window felt natural and comforting, instead of how it should have felt, intrusive and creepy.

She followed her sister and friends into school, trying not to let her dour mood become too obvious. She was failing miserably, but lucky for her, they either assumed her mood was due to her lack of sleep, or because her vision had been 'wrong'. If Spike attacked them, then he can't be the good guy. Cassandra was fine with them thinking that. It was better than the alternative.

Cassandra yawned as they walked past Snyder hounding students with a clip board. Buffy sent her sister a sympathetic look. During the first week of sleep loss, Cassandra told her sister she was just worried about her vision. While that wasn't a total lie, she didn't tell her sister that she was also worried about Spike's role in the vision, and her weird feelings about him. She wanted to tell Buffy the truth, but she didn't think she could handle her sister spazzing out on her. Three more weeks passed without any helpful information from Giles, and she felt herself cracking under the pressure of her own secrets.

Looking back to Snyder, the group saw him grab a girl and declare that she was a new volunteer.

"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year," Willow noted.

"Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept," Xander quipped, earning a small smile from Cassandra. He smiled widely back. Since parent teacher night, he had tried his best to cheer Cass up. His efforts, and concern, were part of the reason Cass had such a crush on him. Although, of late, that crush was becoming less noticeable to Cass, more like a passing interest.

"What's the deal?" Buffy asked, bringing Cassandra's interest back to Snyder. They had arrived at Willow's locker and gathered around as she put in her combination.

"Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or treating. Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night," Xander explained.

"Yikes. I'll stick to vampires," Buffy replied. As she finished her cursed statement, she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder, and turning her around. She came face to face with their subject of discussion, Snyder.

"Miss Summers," he started, grimy smile on his face, "Just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for."

"Principal Snyder!" Buffy replied in shock.

"Halloween must be a big night for you. Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples, one pathetic cry for help after another." He began to lead her to the sign up table. "Well, not this year, missy."

Willow, Xander, and Cass had come to stand behind her, looking on with horror.

Buffy was panicking as she tried to scramble for an excuse to avoid volunteering, "Gosh, I'd love to sign up, but I recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome, and can tragically no longer hold a flashlight."

Snyder ignored her, and held up a pen and clipboard, "The program starts at four, the children have to be back at six."

Buffy reluctantly grabbed the pen and clipboard and signed herself up. Xander smiled at the other girls, but they both looked concerned, knowing what was coming. Right on cue, Snyder held out pens to the three other students. Knowing there was no point in arguing; they grabbed the pens and clip boards and also signed up.

Walking away, Xander started to grumble, "I can't believe this. We have to get dressed up and the whole deal?"

"Snyder said costumes were mandatory," Willow replied, sounding resigned.

Buffy sighed, "Great. I was gonna stay in and veg. The one night a year things are supposed to be quiet for me." Cassandra frowned at the statement. She hadn't had a vision, but she felt murky about the idea of Halloween. It was almost as if she was subconsciously bracing for the impact of what was about to come, but she had no clue what was coming.

"Halloween quiet?" Xander asked, surprised, "Oh, I figured it'd be a big old vamp scare-apalooza." They walked into the lounge, the girls sitting.

"Not according to Giles." Buffy replied, "He swears that tomorrow night is, like, dead for the undead. They stay in."

Xander smiled, "Those wacky vampires! That's why I love 'em! They just keep you guessing!" He put his satchel down on the table, and head over to buy a can of soda. Putting in his coins, he stood impatiently as he waited for his drink. Nothing came out. Xander hit the machine, but still nothing came out. He hit it again and a third time and still nothing appeared. Larry, the school bully slash jock, joined Xander at the machine, putting his hand on Xander's shoulder, making Xander jump.

"Harris!" He yelled, with gusto.

"Hey, Lar. You're lookin' Cro-Mag as usual. What can I do you for?"

"You and Buffy, you're just friends, right?"

"I like to think of it less as a friendship and more as a solid foundation for future bliss."

"So, she's not your girlfriend?" Larry asked intently.

"Alas, no." Xander replied. Walking around Xander, Larry looked over to the three girls sitting together.

"What about her sister?" Larry asked, looking over at the other Summer's twin. He turned back to Xander and smiled, "I bet that whole shy girl thing is a total act. Probably a freak in the sack."

Xander felt his temper rise. He figured Larry's line of questioning wasn't altogether innocent, but he hated the way he spoke about Cass, "That's my friend that you're talkin' about!"

Larry glowered, stepping toward him aggressively, "Oh, yeah? Well, what're you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna do what any man would do about it," Xander replied, grabbing Larry by the shirt. "Somethin' damn manly."

Larry laughed at him, knocking Xander's hands away and grabbing Xander's shirt. Balling his free hand up in a fist, Larry pulled his arm back to punch. Before he had a chance, Buffy came from behind, grabbing his wrist, pulling it behind his back, and slamming him into the vending machine. The machine shook with the impact, and dispersed Xander's soda.

"Get gone," Buffy told Larry, pulling him back from the machine and shoving him away. As Larry slinked away, she noticed the soda in the slot, "Ooh! Diet!" she exclaimed, grabbing the can.

"Do you know what you just did?" Xander demanded angrily.

"Saved you a dollar?" Buffy asked, oblivious to Xander's anger.

"No, but Larry was about to pummel me!"

"Oh, that? Forget about it!" Buffy replied, thinking Xander was trying to say thank you. She started to move back to their table.

"Oh, I'll forget about it," Xander replied, following her. In maybe fifteen, twenty years when my rep for being a sissy man finally fades!"

Buffy furrowed her brow, looking at her friend, "Xander, don't you think you're-"

Xander interrupted her, "A black eye heals, Buffy, but cowardice has an unlimited shelf life. Oh, thanks! Thanks a lot for _your_ help." He grabbed his bag, walking off.

Moaning, Buffy sat back down next to Willow, "I think I just violated the guy code big time."

"Poor Xander. Boys are so fragile. Speaking of, how was your date last night?"

While Buffy told Willow about her evening, Cass went to find Xander. Jogging a little to catch up, it didn't take her long to find him.

"Xander, wait up!"

He huffed, but did what she asked, "Not only does Buffy take away my black eye, but now you're ruining my dramatic storm off."

She smiled at him, "Sorry about that."

He smirked a little in return, "Don't worry about it."

Cass lowered her eyes to the ground for a moment before looking back at him, "I heard what Larry said," She admitted, "I came over to get a soda, and heard the end."

Xander looked alarmed, "Look, Cass, Larry is a jerk. No one actually thinks that about you."

Cass scoffed, "I wouldn't care, even if they did," she replied, shaking her head. She looked back at Xander intently, "But I do care what my friends think." She leant up, and kissed him on the cheek, "So, thank you. For defending me."

Xander was shocked speechless, which did not happen to him very often.

Cass smiled at him, and waved, "I'll see you later," she said, walking away in the direction of the library.

Watching her walk away, Xander touched his cheek, where Cass had kissed him. It still felt warm.

Still watching her, he murmured, "Uh oh."

* * *

Cass found Willow outside the library, looking through the glass. "What ya doin?" Cass asked, making Willow jump in surprise.

"Uhh, helping Buffy steal a book?" She replied nervously, unconsciously raising her voice into a question at the end.

Cass laughed, and replied, "Cool," before joining Willow. She instantly saw her sister talking to Giles, and trying to wave Willow in to help. Willow realised what she was asking, and shook her head emphatically, mouthing no. Cass smiled at Willow and whispered, "You're gunna have to go in."

"You go in!" Willow whispered back

Cass smirked again, "No way, this was yours and Buffy thing. I'm just here to witness."

Willow sighed, and quietly made her way into the Library. As she opened the door, Cass put her foot between the doors, to keep them from closing completely. This way she could listen when they inevitably got caught.

"You know," Buffy was saying, "there's this place you can go, right, and you sit in the dark, and there are these moving pictures, right, and the pictures tell a story."

"Yes, yes, ha, ha, very droll," Giles replied dryly. "I'll have you know that I have very, uh, many relaxing hobbies."

"Such as?" Buffy asked, hoping to keep him distracted

"Well, um," Giles stammered, turning to the table to pick up some books. While he was trying to think of a suitable pastime, Buffy mouthed at Willow to continue, giving her attention back to Giles in time for him to face her and continue, "I enjoy cross-referencing."

Buffy looked at him incredulously, "Do you stuff your own shirts, or do you send them out?"

Giles, annoyed with the conversation, turned to put the books back into his office and to also end the conversation. Seeing his intention, Buffy grabbed one of the books, trying to keep his attention, "So! How come Halloween is such a big yawner? I mean, do the demons just hate how commercial it's become?" She asked, flipping through the book as if to try to find the answers.

Giles put the rest of his books down on the table, and looked at her, "Um, it's interesting, ac-" He cut himself off, scrutinising her, "Not, I suspect, to you." He took the book off her, "What is it you're after?"

Cass looked over at Willow, noticing she was at the office door. Looking back at her sister, she smiled widely, taking great enjoyment in her sister's uncomfortable situation.

"Of course, it's of interest to me!" Buffy exclaimed, trying to seem as genuine as possible. "I'm the Slayer. I need to know these things. You can't keep me in the dark any longer."

Looking over Giles shoulder, Buffy saw Willow had entered the office. In her moment of distraction, Giles picked his books back up, and made to enter the office.

Panicking, Buffy yelled, "Look at me when I talk to you!" causing Willow to look over at her anxiously. Cass started to laugh quietly.

"I really don't have time for these games," Giles huffed. He moved to walk back towards the office.

Buffy stammered, her panic rising, as she tried to find a way to distract him, "Ms. Calendar said you were a babe!" Her chosen method shocked herself, Willow and Cass. Both her sister and her friend looked at her disbelief, shaking their heads.

"She said what?" Giles asked, his eyes alight with curiosity, and a dash of hope.

Buffy replied, becoming meek, "Well, she said that you were a," she stammered, "h-hunk of burning, something or other. So," she said, exhaling, "whadaya think of that?"

"Uh, I," He replied, obviously overwhelmed. He exhaled and continued, "I don't, um, uh. A burning hunk of what?"

"Look. You know how disgusting it is for me to even contemplate you grownups having smoochies," Buffy started, noticing Willow leaving the office with a book in hand, "but I think you should go for it."

"Buffy, I appreciate your interest, bu-" He was cut off by Buffy, who had watched Willow past the counter and leave the library.

"But I've overstepped my bounds. It's none of my business, you know. What was I thinking? My God! Shame, shame. I gotta go." She rushed out, meeting Willow and Cass outside.

Before Cass could shut the door behind her sister, she caught Giles talking to himself, "A babe? I can live with that."

Shaking her head and walking away from the Library, she called to her sister, "I can't believe you got away with that!"

Buffy smiled back at her, and lead them into the girl's bathroom. It wasn't long before they were flipping through the book. Cass looked at them curiously, "What are you guys looking for?"

"Information about Angel," Willow replied. Her answer made Cass roll her eyes. _Of course it was about Angel_ , she mused to herself.

"Man, look at her." Buffy remarked, bringing their attention back to the book. Buffy was pointing to a young girl depicted in the book. She was wearing a beautiful gown, with perfectly styled hair.

"Who is she?" Willow asked.

"It doesn't say, but the entry's dated 1775."

"Angel was eighteen. And still human."

Buffy sighed, "So that's the kinda girl he hung around? She's pretty coiffed."

"She looks like a noble woman or something," Willow explained, "Which means being beautiful is sort of her job."

"And clearly this girl was a workaholic. I'll never be like this." Buffy said, sounding despondent.

Cass scoffed, looking at the photo, "Why would you want to? Chances are this girl was kept inside all night and day, being told what to do and where to go," She finished with another roll of her eyes. Buffy looked at her dejectedly, not getting the answer she wanted

Willow noticed, and tried to cheer Buffy up, "C'mon! She's not that pretty. I mean, look at her. She's got a funny, uh, waist. Look how tiny that is."

Buffy looked at her, "Thank you. Now I feel better," she replied sarcastically.

"No. She's like a freak. A circus freak. Yuk," She reassured her friend, making Cass smile in the attempt.

Buffy exhaled, "Musta been wonderful. Put on some fantabulous gown and go to a ball like a princess, and have horses and servants, and yet more gowns."

"Yeah. Still, I think I prefer being able to vote." Willow commented. When Buffy raised her eyebrow in response, she quickly added, "Or I will when I can." This made Cass laugh out loud. Before either of them could respond, Cordelia walked in.

She looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "So, Buffy. You ran off last night and left poor little Angel all by his lonesome. But I did everything I could to comfort him."

"I'll bet."

Cordelia walked over the mirror, taking out her blush, "So, what's his story anyway? I mean, I never see him around."

"Not during the day, anyway," Willow replied.

Cordelia looked disgusted, "Oh, please. Don't tell me he still lives at home. Like, he has to wait for his dad to get back before he can take the car?" She put her blush away, and took out some lip gloss.

"Cordelia, I think his parents have been dead for a couple of hundred years," Buffy tried to explain.

Barely paying attention to the others, and focusing on her lip gloss, she replied, "Oh, good. I mean-" She cut herself off, realising what Buffy had said, and turned to face them, "What?"

"Angel's a vampire," Buffy explained, "I thought you knew."

Cordelia turned back to the mirror, "Oh, he's a vampire," she replied, putting away her lip gloss, "Of course! But the cuddly kind. Like a Carebear with fangs?" She finished, sarcastically.

"It's true," Willow added.

Stepping away from the mirror, towards the door, Cordelia crossed her arms and glared at them, "You know what I think? I just think you're trying to scare me off 'cause you're afraid of the competition. Look, Buffy, you may be hot stuff when it comes to demonology or whatever, but when it comes to dating, I'm the Slayer."

She walked out, leaving the three others. Cass looked at her sister, who was looking dejected, "That was so lame!" She decried, trying to make Buffy smile, which she did, very half-heartedly, "Don't listen to her, Buff. Things may be different now, but you're still hot stuff when it comes to dating too."

Buffy smiled at her sister gratefully, but her expression fell. She sighed, and left the bathroom.

* * *

Later that day, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Cass went looking for Halloween costumes, at Ethan's Costume Shop. Cass watched her sister with worry. She felt unsure about Angel, her instinct telling her to get her sister away from him, but watching Buffy mope over him, she now wanted to do the complete opposite. She came to stand by Buffy as her sister picked up a plastic pumpkin. The pumpkin screamed loudly, lighting up and making Cass and Buffy both jump. They smiled at each other, while Buffy put the pumpkin back.

Willow quickly joined them, with a costume in hand.

"What'd you get?" Buffy asked

Willow smiled and held up her package, "A time-honoured classic!" She replied, holding up a ghost costume.

Buffy and Cass looked at each other knowingly before Buffy replied, "Okay, Will, can I give you a little friendly advice?"

"It's not spooky enough?"

"It's just," Buffy started, trying to find the right words, "you're never gonna get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween."

Willow smiled, "Free candy?"

"It's come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions."

Cass nodded her agreement, "Time to get out of your comfort zone a little."

Willow looked at both of them with a little bit of panic in her eyes, "Oh, I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You've got it in you." Buffy finished, looking at her friend with a smile.

Willow saw Xander coming and used him as a distraction to change the subject, " Hey, Xander!"

Xander came up to them, taking longer to look at Cass. She was oblivious to his attention and addition to the group, having been distracted by a costume that had taken her eye.

On the far wall, she saw a costume that was obviously inspired by the ancient Greeks. Cass had always been interested in Greek Mythology, having being named after a Greek myth, so the costume intrigued her. Leaving the group as Xander showed them his costume, she went to give the outfit a closer inspection. Although they were in a discount costume shop, the material looked expensive and rich. Hanging up on a hook, the dress was full length, and pure white. It had a scooped neckline and a split in the right leg, which would run up to the upper thigh. Alongside the dress was a gold belt, and a gold crown, which were decorated with golden leaves. To finish the dress, was a light red cloak that was designed to be attached at the shoulder, and draped over one arm and half her body.

Going on the tips of her toes, she looked at the tag. Cass read that it was an Aphrodite costume, and way out of her price range. She sighed, going back to the flats of her feet, and making to move away.

She was stopped by a smooth voice, "Beautiful isn't it?"

She turned to find a tall, skinny man with brown hair. One look at him made her stomach roll, as if she had just eaten a greasy meal and then gone for a run. She scowled at him.

He looked shocked at her expression, but quickly recovered, looking at the dress. "Are you interested?"

Realising that he must be the owner of the shop, Cass relaxed, "Yes, but it's too far out of my price range."

Ignoring her comment, the man took the dress down, and held it up against Cass, moving her to a mirror. She looked at her reflection, noting how her dark hair contrasted against the dress so prettily.

Looking at her in the mirror, the man who she assumed was Ethan, smiled, "Oh yes, a Greek Goddess you could be. With your colouring, and this dress, yes. You would be exquisite."

Cass blushed, "Thank you, but I can't afford it."

He smiled at her, "Oh, nonsense. I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse."

* * *

Spike was in the warehouse, watching one of the four television screens that hang down from the roof. He had hoped that studying the Slayer would distraction him from unwanted thoughts. However, the thoughts he was trying to avoid, were too closely linked to his subject of study. His mind had been wondering too much of late. He internally shook his head, refusing to acknowledge those thoughts.

He concentrated on the footage, watching Buffy fight one of his minions, "Here it comes," he stares intently, before turning to the other vamp in the room, "Rewind that. Let's see that again."

Watching the footage, he noticed Buffy playing around with the vamp. She wasn't just fighting, she was toying with him. Strolling to another monitor, he chuckled, "She's tricky. Baby likes to play."

He watched her stake the vampire again, showing admiration in her skill, "You see that? The way she stakes him with that thing? That's what's called resourceful. Rewind it again."

Drusilla came into the room, looking distracted as she slowly made her way over, "Miss Edith needs her tea."

Spike barely took his glance off the screen, "C'mere, poodle," he said, holding out his hand to her.

Taking his hand, she moved closer, "Do you love my insides? The parts you can't see?" she asked, with a voice of sweet meekness.

Spike hesitated a second, although he didn't know why, "Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet. That's why I've got to study this Slayer. Once I know her I can kill her. And once I kill her you can have your run of Sunnyhell. Get strong again." He kept watching the screen, trying to pin point a weakness.

"Don't worry. Everything's switching. Outside to inside," She breathed into his neck, "It makes her weak."

Turning to her, and finally ignoring the screen, he questioned her, "Really? Did my pet have a vision?"

"Do you know what I miss? Leeches."

Spike remained patient with Dru, used to her distractions, "Come on, talk to Daddy. This thing that makes the Slayer weak? When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Halloween. Nothing happens on Halloween."

"Someone's come to change it all. Someone new."

* * *

Back at Ethan's costume shop, Ethan had closed, and moved to the back room. Kneeling before his statue of Janus, he pressed his cut palms together, making him wince. The pulled them apart, causing blood to flow freely from his hands.

"The world that denies thee, thou inhabit." He dabbed the blood from his left hand, and smeared it onto his right eyelid, "The peace that ignores thee," he repeated the blood ritual with his left eyelid, "thou corrupt."

He finished the blood ritual by smearing a crimson cross onto his forehead, "Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son."

* * *

Cass stood in front of her mirror, admiring herself. While she wished she possessed her sister's tan for the outfit, she had to admit, it was very beautiful. It clung to her body in all the right places, making her small breasts more prominent with the scooped neckline. She wore strappy sandals, and had styled her hair into a crown of ringlets. She finished the outfit by adding the belt, which accentuated her small waist, and the golden crown.

Initially unsure about the clinging fabric, she found herself feeling confident and proud.

Finally ready, she left her room in search of Buffy and Willow. She entered the room to find her sister admiring herself, just as Cass had just done. Their similarities made her smile, "You look beautiful, Buff."

Startled by her sisters quiet entrance, Buffy turned quickly, and stared, "Wow, Cass."

"I was about to say the same," Cassandra replied with a smile. Buffy looked gorgeous, with her red, elegant, 18th century dress and dark wig, "And look, we're matching," she pointed to her hair, making her sister laugh.

"Where're you meeting Angel?" Willow's voice called from the bathroom, obviously directed at Buffy.

"Here. After trick-or-treating. Mom's gonna be out."

"Does he know about your costume?"

"Nope." Buffy replied, with a pop of her lips, "Call it a blast from his past. I'll show him I can coif with the best of 'em," she smirked at Cass knowingly, before turning to the bathroom, "Willow, come out. You can't hide in there all night."

Willow sounded unsure when she replied, "O-okay, but, but promise you won't laugh?"

"We promise," the girls called out together.

Leaving the bathroom, and looking completely uncomfortable, Willow entered the bedroom to show them her costume. She was dressed in a short black leather skirt, a burgundy, low necked midriff top, and a pair of boots. She looked uneasy under their scrutiny and moved to grab the ghost costume.

Buffy and Cass smiled widely, "Wow! You're a dish!" Buffy exclaimed.

"You look great, Will!" Cass added.

Willow chose not to reply, instead tried to hide with the sheet of the ghost costume. Buffy stepped to her, talking the sheet and flinging it away, "I mean, really."

Still obviously uncomfortable, Willow tried to cover herself up with her arms, "But this just isn't me."

"And that's the point," she moved Willow to the mirror, "Look, Halloween is the night that not you _is_ you, but not, _you_. Y'know?" Before Willow could reply, the doorbell rang.

"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed, "That's Xander. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. O-o-okay," Willow stuttered in nervous reply.

"Cool! I can't wait for the boys to go non-verbal when they see you!" She left the room to answer the door, with Cass not far behind.

Buffy got the door, and had opened it before Cass had even started to descend the stairs. Xander came in, toy rifle in his hand, "Private Harris reporting for-" Seeing Buffy's customer, he cut himself off, "Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I complet-" he never finished his sentence. He had glanced up at the stairs, and Cass had caught his eye. For the second time that day, Cassandra had left him speechless. He cleared his throat as Cass reached the bottom stair, "Cass, yo-, you, I mean," he tried to talk, becoming shy and stuttering.

Buffy looked at Xander, and noticed the way he stared at her sister. She had known about Xander's crush, and was relieved that it was directed elsewhere, but didn't think Cass would be a better recipient. Worried, she glanced at her sister who was blushing prettily at Xander attention.

Becoming slightly embarrassed by his attention, Cass smiled, but tried to distract him, "Thanks Xan, but wait till you see," She trailed off as she heard Willow coming down the stairs, turning to show off her friend, she saw she was back in her costume, "Casper."

Xander could barely take his eyes off Cass as he replied, "Hey, Will! That's aaa fine boo you got there."

Buffy and Cass sighed in disappointment, but made the leave. On their way back to the school, Xander fell in beside Cass, looking down at her, "You look real pretty, Cass."

Blushing again, and thanking him, Cass fell silent, pondering. All through her crush on Xander, he hadn't treated her any differently. He had treated her exactly how he had with Willow. But now, he was treating her, well he was treating her like Buffy! As the realisation came to her head, she looked at Xander at shock, and caught him already looking at her.

Did he _like_ her? Now? Huffing, she shook her head, knowing she had enough on her plate. She couldn't deal with their feelings right now. Not with her vision swimming through her mind.

* * *

They had arrived at the school, and had collected their groups of kids. Cass had joined her group with Xander's and was watching with a smile as he lined them all up, like a real soldier.

"Okay, on sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?"

The kids all nodded their heads, taking his words seriously.

"Okay, troops," he said, turning and facing the exit, the kids following his lead, "Let's move out."

Xander and the kids started to march out in unison, making Cass laugh. Her chuckles reached Xander who turned to her and smiled in return, glad to have made her happy.

Soon enough, they were on the streets. The kids were excited, showing off their outfits and munching on candy. It wasn't long before it was getting dark, and soon time to take the kids home. A breeze blew through the air, causing Cass' hairs to stand on end.

Walking along with her group, Xander's not far ahead, Cass started to hear screaming. She strained her neck, looking for Buffy or any sides of dan-.

Aphrodite stood tall, surveying her surroundings. There were small demons and monsters running around, and the sounds of fighting were rife through the night. The anger and filth displeased her. Her wants were of beauty, love and desire. Wrinkling her nose with disgust, she moved slowly through the crowd, her head held high as she walked. She felt weak, as if drained of her powers. She would need to be strengthened soon if she were to survive the night.

She came across a man with a strange weapon, and green clothing. He was well muscled, with dark hair, and a serious expression. His weapon fired tiny unseeable ammunition towards the monsters, but his attention soon turned to her as he noticed her approach.

He lowered his weapon as he stared, caught up in her as she drew closer. She knew her allure had captured him, causing a pull between them. The allure was not always so strong, but there was magic in the air tonight. She reached the man, and looked up at him.

He swallowed, "Ma'am, you shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous."

She put a hand on his chest, letting it slowly caress down his body, "Surely you will protect me," she said with a husky voice.

The man nodded slightly, caught up in her eyes and touch. Subconsciously, his head lowered, hoping to catch her lips. She smiled up at him knowingly, allowing his descent. His lust and love will strengthen her. Their lips were almost touching, when they were interrupted by a new arrival.

"Xander?" The new addition directed towards the male. She turned towards Aphrodite, "Cassandra?"

The male, Xander, shook out of the lust filled haze, taking his eyes off her, to focus on the red headed female.

"It's me, Willow!" The girl stated, getting blank stares from both of them.

"I don't know any Willow." The man replied.

"Xander, quite messing around. This is no time for jokes."

Looking around at the damage and monsters, he replied, "What the hell's going on here?"

"You don't know me?" she asked meekly, looking back and forth between them.

Xander lifted the gun, and raised it to something behind them, "Ladies, I suggest you find cover." He moved forward as if to shoot at the monsters.

The girl jumped in front of his weapon, "No, wait!"

Without stopping, Xander walked through her, surprising all of them.

"Oh!" Willow exclaimed.

Xander turned, point his weapon at her, "What are you?"

"One of Hade's devilish apparitions, no doubt," Aphrodite spat out distastefully.

"What?" Willow asked of her, seemingly confused, "Listen to me. I'm on your side, I swear! Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween, a-and now I am a ghost. And you were supposed to be a soldier, and now I, I-I guess you're a real soldier," Looking at Cass in confusion, "Cass, you were dressed as a Greek Goddess."

Aphrodite looked at the girl with disdain, "I _am_ a Goddess, little girl. You need to learn respect."

Xander looked at both of them, and scoffed, "You expect me to believe that?"

Another monster appeared on the street, growling at them. Xander raised his rifle at it, but once again Willow jumped in the way, "No! No guns! That's still a little kid in there!"

"Step out of the way!"

"No guns! That's an order!" Willow demanded, causing Xander to lower the rifle. Looking around, Willow continued, "We just need to find" trailing off, she spotting something further along the street, "Buffy!"

Aphrodite let the two children run off. She had felt power, and wanted to search it out. She needed strength, desperately, if she was going to survive the night.

Closing her eyes, and raising her head, she felt the familiar pulsating of power towards the north of her. Opening her eyes, and smiling, she walked away.

* * *

Running across the street, Willow reached Buffy, "Buffy! Are you okay?"

Before she could answer, they were surrounded by two monsters, who were slowly approaching.

Shouldering his gun, and taking aim, Xander commented, "This could be a situation."

Back to Buffy, and stating at the monsters, Willow asked, "Buffy, what do we do?"

A sudden noise behind them made them turn. Buffy had fainted.

Xander fired his gun into the air, spooking the monsters and scaring them off. He looked around, and noticed that the beautiful woman in white had left. He tried to shrug off his disappointment, not knowing why he felt that way. Shaking his head, he moved towards the two other strange women.

The red headed girl was leaning over the dark haired, as she was resting against a tree, "Buffy, are you alright?"

"What?" She replied in confusion.

"Are you hurt?" Xander asked.

Concerned, Willow repeated the question, "Buffy, are you hurt?"

The dark haired girl sat up, "Buffy?"

Willow looked at Xander, "She's not Buffy."

"Who's Buffy?"

"Oh, this is fun," turning to Buffy, she addressed her, "What year is this?"

Xander helped Buffy up before she answered, "1775, I believe." She began to panic and hyperventilate, "I-I don't understand. Who are you?

"We're friends," Willow answered.

"F-friends of whom? Y-your dress... Everything is strange! How did I come to be here?"

"Breathe, okay, breathe. You're gonna faint again." Turning to Xander in panic, she asked, "How are we supposed to get through this without the Slayer?"

"What's a Slayer?"

Willow barely heard his answer, as she had just noticed that Cass hadn't joined them when they found Buffy, "Where's Cass?" She asked Xander.

His brow crinkled, clearly worried. He shrugged his shoulders, "She ran off. No idea when or where to."

Before Willow could reply, another monster rounded the tree to attack them. Xander quickly jumped to action, butting the monster with his gun, knocking it down and out.

"I suggest we get inside before we come across anything-" Xander was cut off by Buffy's screams, "A DEMON! A DEMON!" She hid behind him, still screaming, "A DEMON!"

Looking towards the direction she was pointing, Xander and Willow saw a car driving down the street, and not a monster in sight.

Sighing, Willow tried to explain, "That's not a demon. It's a car."

"What does it want?" Buffy asked meekly.

"Is this woman insane?" Xander asked, incredulously.

"She's never seen a car."

"She's never seen a car?"

"She's from the past."

"And you're a ghost."

"Yes!" Willow practically yelled, "Now let's get inside."

"I just want you to know that I'm taking a lot on faith here," Xander remarked, "Where do we go?"

Willow spent a second in thought, "Where's the closest," she thought aloud, "We can go to a friend's."

* * *

Spike walked through the streets of Sunnydale in game face, enjoying the carnage and destruction.

A smile lit up his face, "Well, this is just neat!"

He stopped as he caught a familiar scent in the air. Cassandra was close, and he felt within himself a deep need to find her. He began to walk instinctively towards her, all promises of staying away flying from his head. He walked through town, until he came to a small park. He felt her strongly here, so started to search.

He had not walked far when he saw her approach. He stopped walking, watching as she towards him. She looked different. Her skin was now tanned, giving her an olive complexion. Her body had filled out, becoming more lush and womanly. But mostly, it was the way she carried herself. Although brave and strong, Cass always seemed reserved, as if holding herself back.

Now she walked with complete confidence, head held high. Every step she took towards him was sensual and filled with power.

Watching her come towards him, with her pure white dress, and adorning crown, he felt himself become aroused. She smirked at him, sensing his body's betrayal. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. She looked so innocent, and so sinful, all at the same time.

She soon was within reaching distance, and stepped close to him, their bodies almost touching. His nostrils flared as her scent overwhelmed him. She smelt like Cassandra, but with an intoxicating under scent. The smell lured him in, making him lean toward her.

She looked up at him, smiling. Raising her hands, she placed them on his shoulders, squeezing slightly, "I feel your power, demon." She stated huskily.

Her statement made him frown. Before he could reply, she pressed herself against his body, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him slightly down.

She was strong, too strong. Something was wrong with her, but with her body pressed against his, he wasn't determined to find out what.

"I thought you wanted me to stay away, ducks?"

She frowned in confusion, but chose not to answer. Instead, she brought her body impossibly closer and leant up to kiss him. He liked to have pretended to resist, but he had wanted this since the first night he met her. Spike wasn't going to say no now. As their lips touched, he let out a moan, his arousal reaching new heights.

The chaste kiss soon turned passionate, and he was pushing her backwards to a park bench. It wasn't until he pulled away to kiss her neck that he felt the power resinating from her body. It felt like crackling electricity.

Knowing something was wrong, he pushed away from Cassandra and looked at her, _really_ looked at her for the first time that night. Her eyes seemed to glow, filled with power and wisdom, but they didn't seem to hold any recollection of him. She was kissing him, but she didn't recognise him.

Moving further away, and wiping his face, Spike got mad, "Alright, what is this then? Messing with Spike?"

He turned to see a frown on the beautiful girl's face, "Was that not pleasing? I thought you had enjoyed this just now."

Her answer angered him more. He was enjoying it. He should still be enjoying it. What does it matter to him if it wasn't real? That it wasn't Cassandra who wanted it? The body was there, willing, why should it matter to him?

But it did matter.

He stalked back to her, shaking her shoulders, and looking into her eyes, "Cassandra?" He leant down to make their eyes equal, "Are you in there?"

"Unhand me, demon," She demanded, "Who are you to put hands on a Goddess?"

"Goddess, eh. Your opinion of yourself has grown just a might." He stepped away to light a cigarette, hoping it would calm him.

Cassandra drew herself up her full height, and looked down her nose at him, "You address Aphrodite, the Goddess of love and want. You will show due respect."

Spike gaped at her, clearly in shock. What had happened to Cass? Was she still in there? Was she hypnotised, or was something inhibiting her body? His mind raced, trying to figure out what had happened to her.

She quickly grew impatient, and started to move away, "If you will not consent to help me replenish my power, I will find someone more agreeable."

Spike stood, willing to let her go. He needed space to clear his head. She hadn't moved away far when he realised why she smelt so good, and why he had been so set on seducing him. She was a succubus, or something like it. She drew men in, and used their lust and love as a power source.

He stared at the creature that inhabited Cassandra's body, and cursed himself for what he was about to do. He caught up with her, and grabbed her arm, "Sorry, love, but I'm not letting you use this body for a joy ride. It ain't right, and she wouldn't like it," he waved his hand over her own body to explain who was the 'she' he was referring to.

Cassandra, or Aphrodite, turned with anger, "You go too far, demon," she spat out through gritted teeth. She broke his grip easily, too easily. She back handed him, sending him flying. He hadn't even recovered from the hit before she was before him again, taking him by the throat and raising him to his feet.

She had begun to squeeze, but lucky for him, he didn't need to breathe. His worry began when her grip tightened, threatening to rip his throat clean out. A vampire could heal most injuries, but if she decapitated him, he'd be dust.

Panicking, he raised a hand to her face, "Cassandra?" he croaked out, trying to bring her back. She shook his hand off, insulted he presumed to touch her without permission.

She narrowed her eyes, and tightened her grip once more, ready to finish him off.

In a flash, her eyes blinked, and she dropped him to the ground.

He rolled on the ground moaning, and holding his throat. Cassandra dropped to the ground next to him, "Oh god, Spike, I'm so sorry."

Rolling on his side, so he could look at her, he replied, "You're back?" it came out croaky, sounding painful and raw.

Cass flinched at the pain in his voice, "Yes, it's me."

Spike rolled onto his back, breathing heavy, although he didn't need to, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was dressed as Aphrodite for Halloween, and then suddenly, I was Aphrodite."

Spike sat up, sitting across from her, looking into her eyes. She was back, her eyes showed that to be true. She looked at him with recognition, trepidation, and a little awe.

"What?" He asked bluntly, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" She said shyly.

"Like I'm one of the bloody Beetles," he replied tartly.

She smiled at his reply, and edged closer, "I remember it all. It might not have been me, but it's like I was watching it. Like a movie."

"Right," he replied edgily.

"I knew what she wanted, from you," she explained, a sweet blush rising to her cheeks, "and from others." She lowered her head, and looked at him carefully, "I've never," she hesitated, feeling awkward, "done _that_ ," she managed to blush even harder as she finished, "So, thank you." She replied, looking at him directly in the eye, hoping he understood how much it meant to her. She didn't want to explain to him how horrible it would have been to return to her body, knowing what had happened to it while she hadn't been in control. By the look on his face, he understood.

"S'alright, pet," He replied, quietly. He was unnerved, feeling his chest warm under her appreciation. He shouldn't feel that way. He should be pinning her to the ground, ravishing her body as he sucked her dry. Her smirked at her cockily, trying to distract himself, "although, if you're lookin' to do _that_ , I'd be more than willing," he finished his statement with a leering look, making her laugh.

She looked at him mischievously, "Really? Because not even ten minutes ago, you had your hands full, and you decided to turn it down," Smirking, she finished, "I guess I'll have to find another man to ravish me." She finished with a dramatic sigh as she stood up, brushing grass off her clothes.

"Oi!" He said as she turned away to leave. He felt affronted, being called out for the very thing she had been thanking him for. She turned around smiling broadly, making him instinctively smile back. She had been teasing him, he realised, like a friend would. He paused, wondering the last time he had joked with a friend. Before he had time to explore the thought, she interrupted him, "Look, I gotta get home. If this happened to Buffy too, she might be in trouble."

That gained his attention, "Oh yeah, and who she dress as?"

Cass rolled her eyes, "18th century noble woman," she replied. Her brow crinkled with worry, "I thought it was a dumb costume in the first place, but if she became her costume like I did, she would have been defenceless. I have to find her."

Spike internally cursed himself, having completely forgotten why he had left the warehouse in the first place. He wanted to blame the girl in front of him, but he knew he'd be drawn to her. Hell, he probably would have been drawn to her even without Aphrodite's influence.

"Alight, then, let's get you home."

His offer to walk her home shocked Cass, but made her smile.

They passed the walk in silence, small talk being too much for them deal with in an already weird situation. They were near her home when they slowed down.

She looked awkward as she turned to him, "You should probably go now. Buffy might be watching for me."

He nodded, "Right, best be off."

He turned to leave, but this time Cass grabbed him, halting his exit. "I know it's against your nature to help me, I don't know why you did it, but I'm thankful."

Spike stared back at her, losing himself in her green eyes, "Don't mention it, pet" he replied, nonchalantly, "To anyone," he added threateningly, but with a smile, so she knew not to take it seriously, "I have a reputation to up hold, after all."

Giving him a wide smile, she quickly leant up, giving him a peck on the lips. It was small, and chaste, but it spread warmth all throughout his body. He thought he was going to catch fire when she gave him a shy smile, "I wanted to kiss you being me. I got the cheap seats last time," she explained quietly, giving him one more smirk before she walked off towards her home.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello!

Thanks for all the reviews, they all make me very happy!

Sorry I'm not able to update this story super regularly, they are pretty big chapters and I have uni and a few other story commitments. I'm really enjoying this story and hope I can get chapters out quicker, but no promises.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of the new chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Lie To Me – Part I**

Cassandra was lying in her bed, day dreaming. She was reliving Halloween night, remembering the feel of Spike's arms around her. Sure, it wasn't _really_ her, but damn if it didn't feel that way. She could still feel his cool skin pressed against her body, and the soft press of his lips. She shivered, hoping to continue the fantasy when she heard a bang from Buffy's room.

Worried, she hastily scrambled off her bed, and crept across the hall to her sister's room.

She opened the door quietly and peeked her head in, "Buffy? Are you okay?"

Her sister sniffled in response, causing Cass to hurry in the room, closing the door behind her. "Buff, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm being stupid," Buffy replied, as Cass sat next to her on the bed, wrapping her into a hug.

"It's not nothing," Cass replied, softly, "tell me."

Buffy sniffled, leaning on her sister, "I was patrolling, and I saw Angel. He was talking to this woman. I think she was a vampire," she finished in a near whisper.

Cass crinkled her brow, wanting to admonish Angel, but the need to comfort her sister took precedence, "maybe it was like smack talk, ya know? A bit of banter before he took her down."

Buffy shook her head, "no, the conversation was intimate. He called her by name. He said, 'This can't go on, Drusilla. It's gotta end'. For something to end, it has to start, right?" Buffy asked sadly.

Cassandra had been startled by the name. _Drusilla_ , she sounded out to herself, _the long version of Dru?_

Noticing her sister's distraction, Buffy grew curious, "what is it?"

"N-nothing," Cass replied, panicking. If she revealed she recognised the name, she would have to explain why.

Not giving Cass the opportunity to deflect, Buffy twisted her body, so she could face her sister fully, "No, it's not nothing. You've been weird and aversive for weeks. You haven't been sleeping properly, and you're keeping things from me. We promised we wouldn't do that anymore."

Cass flinched at the accusation in her sister's voice. Before Buffy's Calling, and Cass's visions, the Summers twins were never close, but their shared secrets brought them together. Entrusting each other had bonded them like they never had been before, and they hadn't wanted to lose that once they had it. Shaking slightly, Cass spoke, "I recognise the name, I think she's Spike's girlfriend, or mate, or whatever."

Buffy frowned, "how do you know that?"

"He told me," Cass mumbled in response, her head lowered so she could stare at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"When?" Buffy demanded, "when did he tell you that?"

"On Parent Teacher night, when he took me hostage," Cass explained evasively.

Buffy narrowed her eyes, knowing there was more to the story, "Cass, c'mon, what aren't you telling me?"

Cass raised her head, her eyes moist with tears, "Please don't be mad, Buff, I just didn't know how to tell you."

Concerned, Buffy moved forward to wrap her sister in a hug, reversing their positions from earlier, "hey, it's okay, just tell me."

"My vision, Spike was interested in what happened after that first night at the Bronze. He followed us home, and asked me about it."

Buffy gasped, and pushed herself slightly away from Cass, "He was here? And you _spoke_ to him?"

"I don't know why I didn't tell you," Cass tried to explain, "I just _knew_ he wouldn't hurt me. I don't know how, but I knew I was safe."

"Okay," Buffy replied, trying to control her anger toward her sister's recklessness, "but that doesn't explain how you knew who Drusilla was."

"Before the attack at the school, Drusilla had a vision. I think she's like me, or at least, she was, before she was turned," Cass explained in one big breath, "the vision, it mentioned a Champion, like mine did. Spike saw the connection, and took me to find out what I saw."

Buffy sat back, overwhelmed, "Cass, why didn't you tell me any of this? The Parent Teacher night happened months ago."

"I was waiting, until Giles and I cou-"

"Wait, Giles knows?" Buffy asked, a little hurt her sister trusted the Watcher, instead of her.

"I wanted to know something concrete before I came to you," Cass stated, her voice becoming stronger, "I knew how you all felt about my visions. I didn't want to be mocked."

Buffy softened, "I'm sorry, Cass, I didn't realise it was affecting you so much."

Cass shrugged, "It's fine."

They sat in silence, as Buffy tried to process the information. "Okay, so Spike is involved in some visions, you know that doesn't mean he's the good guy."

Cass sighed, "I know, but it's just that," she trailed off with another sigh, knowing the next admission would not be taken as calmly, "on Halloween, when I went missing, I was with Spike."

Buffy jumped up from the bed, "What! Why? What happened?" She fired out her questions, panicked and angry. Leaning back down to her sister, she gripped her shoulders, "God, Cass, you gotta know how dangerous that is."

Shaking her sisters hands off her shoulders, Cass grew angry, "it's not like I had a choice, none of us did," reminding her sister of the effects of Halloween night, "or do you forget your damsel in distress impression?"

Buffy put her hands up in defeat, "okay, I get it. What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Cass explained, "Aphrodite, she was looking for a way to gain her power back," Cass blushed as she explained, "through lust." Buffy sucked in a breath, worried where this was going. "The spell took affect while I was with Xander, I almost kissed him before Willow came. I was with them when they found you, but I started to feel this power, this pulsating, and I needed to follow it. It was like instinct, I was drawn to it. I was strolling through a park when I found Spike. I had been drawn to him, and I think he had been to me as well. I kissed him, tried to seduce him." This time Buffy gasped loudly, and started to pace in the bedroom, "I'll _kill_ him," she seethed through clenched teeth.

Cass leapt off the bed, stopping her sister with a hand, "No Buffy, you don't understand. I kissed him, or at least Aphrodite did, and I know she was trying for more, but he stopped it."

Buffy frowned in response, "why?"

"I don't know," Cass replied, "He said that she couldn't take my body for a joy ride. That I wouldn't like it."

Buffy sat back on the bed, with Cass joining her, "but that doesn't make sense. Everything we know about vampires said he shouldn't care whether you wanted it or not. He would have just taken what he wanted."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. Maybe he just wanted me in one piece until we figure out the visions."

"Maybe," Buffy added, sounding sceptical.

Cass nodded, "It doesn't explain why Drusilla was with Angel."

Buffy frowned, having forgotten how they'd gotten to this subject, "no it doesn't, but I'm not sure it matters right now. We need to look into the vision."

Cass showed Buffy the copy of Dru's vision, "Please don't tell the others about this, Buff. I don't want everyone to freak out for no reason. Just wait until Giles and I have found something.

Buffy nodded reluctantly, still worried. The frown left her face, as a devilish smile slyly grew on her face, "so, kissing Spike, was it good?"

"Buffy!" Cass gasped in shock.

"What?" Buffy asked with a giggle, "He may be a vamp, but he _is_ a total honey."

They laughed for a moment, but sobered quickly. "I'm scared, Buffy," Cass admitted quietly, "It wasn't the spell that made me drawn to Spike, it was something else. I shouldn't feel this way. A deep part of me is telling me to trust Spike, to believe in him. But that can't be right, can it? He's a monster, a soulless vampire."

Buffy looked at her sister in worry, brow crinkled, "It's going to be okay, Cass, we'll figure it out."

* * *

The next day, Cass was leaving history class with Buffy, Willow, and Xander. She was trailing behind, as Buffy discussed seeing Angel with a girl. Keeping her promise to Cass, Buffy didn't reveal that she knew the vampire's name.

As they walked towards the lounge, Buffy was still answering Willow's question regarding whether Dru was a vampire or not.

"I don't know. Maybe. They seemed pretty friendly."

"Who's friendly?" Xander asked, interrupting their conversation.

"No one," Buffy replied evasively.

"Angel and a girl," Willow answered

"Willow, do we have to be in total share mode?"

"Hey, it's me. If Angel's doing somethin' wrong, I wanna know. 'Cause it gives me a happy!" Xander replied with a smile. Cass chuckled at his joke, earning a bright smile from Xander. They moved into the lounge, trying to find some empty couches.

"Mm, I'm glad someone has a happy," Buffy replied glumly.

"Aw, you just need cheering up. And I know just the thing!" Xander danced wildly, making Cass and Willow laugh, "Crazed dance party at the Bronze!"

"I dunno," Buffy replied, wrapping her arms around herself, unable to shake her despondent feeling.

"Very calm dance party at the Bronze?" With another sad look from Buffy, Xander added, "Moping at the Bronze."

Cass and Xander sat on the coaches, with Willow sitting on the arm. Looking up, Cass was shocked to see a familiar figure approach. Having handsome boyish features and thick brown hair, Cass recognised him immediately.

"I'd suggest a box of Oreos dunked in apple juice, but maybe she's over that phase."

Buffy quickly uncrossed her arms, and whipped around, "Ford?" She asked.

"Hey, Summers!" Ford replied, pulling Buffy into a hug. Cass groaned quietly in displeasure, earning curious looks from Xander and Willow. She shook her head at them, implying she'd explain later. They both nodded discreetly and turned back to the reunited friends.

"How ya been?" Ford asked Buffy as they were still wrapped up in their hug

"Oh, my God! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as they pulled from their hug, still holding on to each-others hands.

"Uh, matriculating," Ford explained, causing Cass to roll her eyes at his pretensions answer.

"Huh?"

"I'm finishing out my senior year at Sunnydale High. Dad got transferred."

"This is great!" Buffy stated with a huge smile.

"I'm glad you think so," Ford replied, "I didn't think you'd remember me."

"Remember you? Duh! We only went to school together for seven years. You were my giant fifth grade crush."

"So!" Xander said loudly, tired of being left out of the conversation, "you two know each other."

"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed, realising how rude she was being, "I'm sorry. Um, this is Ford! Uh, Billy Fordham, this is Xander and Willow! You remember my sister, Cass."

Moving to sit on the adjacent couch, Ford looked at Cass in surprise, "uh, yeah, I do, hey Cass," he looked back at Buffy, "I don't remember you guys being close."

Buffy looked at her sister apologetically, knowing he was referring to their past relationship. Before, Buffy would never be caught dead with her 'loser' sister. She still felt guilty at how shallow she'd been. Cass sent her a sister a warm smile, reassuring her, as Ford greeted Willow and Xander.

Buffy looked at them, "Uh, Ford, Cass and I went to Hemery together in L.A." Turning back to Ford, she asked, "and now you're here. For real?"

"Dad got the transfer, and boom, he just dragged me outta Hemery and put me down here."

"This is great!" Buffy exclaimed again, with a bright smile, "Well, I mean, it's hard, sudden move, all your friends, delicate time, very emotional, but let's talk about me!" She put her hand on his knee, "This is great!"

Willow smiled, happy to see her friend excited, "So, you two were sweeties in fifth grade?"

"Not even. Ford wouldn't give me the time of day," Buffy explained, smiling up to Ford.

"Well, I was a manly sixth-grader. I couldn't bother with someone that young."

"It was terrible. I moped over you for months. Sitting in my room listening to that Divinyls song 'I Touch Myself'," Realising how that statement sounded, she looked at her friends nervously before explaining herself, "Of course, I had no idea what it was about."

Xander smiled and nodded at her awkward admission, and Cass felt a smile creeping onto her face.

Covering her faux pas, Buffy addressed Ford again, "hey, are you busy tonight? We're going to the Bronze, it's the local club, and you have to come."

"I'd love to! But if you guys already had plans," he started, before turning to address the others, "would I be imposing?"

"No, only in the literal sense," Xander sarcastically replied, waving his hand.

"Okay, then! I, I gotta find the admissions office," Ford explained, standing, "uh, get my papers in order."

"Well, you know what," Buffy stated, getting up, "I'll take you there, and I'll see you guys in French!" She took Ford's arm, and started to lead him away.

"It was good to meet you," Ford directed towards Xander and Willow with a wave.

Xander smiled until they were gone, but Willow looked thoughtful

"This is Ford, my bestest friend of all my friends!" Xander mocked sarcastically, "Jeez, don't you two know any fat guys?" Xander directed towards Cass.

"Hey, don't look at me, that guy always gave me the jeebies. We used to fight about it all the time."

Oblivious to their conversation, Willow came to her own realisation, "oh, that's what that song is about?!"

* * *

Cass decided to stay home that night. She loved being with her friends, but with Ford tagging along, she rather hang at home. She had begun to put away her laundry, listening to the Pixies, when a vision crashed into her.

She doubled over in pain, yelling out. She thought she heard banging, but she was too far gone in the pain to notice.

 **Ford speaking to a long blonde haired female vampire**

 _Flash_

 **The same vampire stealing a book from the school library**

 _Flash_

 **A basement filled with goth looking people, as if dressed in vampiric cosplay**

 _Flash_

 **Ford smirking at Buffy as they walked toward a large mental door**

 _Flash_

 **A fresh grave**

Cass gasped as she came back to herself. Still doubled over in pain, she heard the banging that she had ignored when her vision had struck.

Still huffing from the exertion and pain, she raised her head to look at the source of the sound, and found Spike outside her window, looking worried.

She walked over, and opened the window, "Spike?" She croaked, her voice raspy from yelling out. She thanked God that her mother wasn't home. The excuse of migraines was wearing thin.

"You alright, ducks?" He asked as his hands braced on either side of the window as he looked in.

Her brain was slow to move as she took him in. Her gaze moved to where his hands rested, and noticed the dents and marks in the window frame. She gasped, and murmured, "Mom is going to kill me."

Spike looked at the indents, and moved his hands down, "Sorry, luv, tried to get in to help you 'fore remembering I hadn't been invited."

Cass was slowly moving the fog from her brain, and looked at him in confusion, "help me?" She asked. "Why do you want to help me? Don't you mean, kill me?"

Feeling hurt by the accusation, and not knowing why he felt that way, he replied quietly, "You know I don't."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

They fell into silence, as Cass sat at the window seat, and Spike sat beside her on the other side of the window.

Feeling tired, Cass asked, "Why are you here?"

Spike sighed, rubbing a hand over his head, "the visions, luv," he lied, "I wanted to see if the Watcher had come up with anything." In reality, he had wanted to see her. He hadn't seen Cass since Halloween night, and he hadn't been able to shake her from his mind.

"Oh," she replied, sounding disappointed, which perked Spike's interest. _Is she upset I wasn't here just to see her?_

His inner monologue was interrupted by her continued response, "no, not yet, but we've been busy. No rest for the wicked," she joked, lamely.

He cracked a smile, "oh I know."

With the innocent remark, their illusion was shattered. Cass leaped off her seat and started to pace, angrily, "this is insane. I can't keep having friendly conversations with a _vampire_. My sister is the Slayer for Christ's sake! I should know better! I shouldn't be talking to you, or thinking about you, and especially not kissing you! This is insane!" She finished her rant, but was still pacing, until she was halted by Spike's response.

"You think about me?" She looked in his direction and saw a mischievous smirk.

She put her hands on her hips and huffed, "really? That's all you take from it?"

Spike tried to look contrite, but failed miserably, still smirking. The smile quickly fell from his face. He swallowed, not needing to, but doing so out of nervous habit, "I've thought about you too," he admitted, quietly, looking away from her, as if embarrassed.

Cass took a deep breath, knowing the admission was hard for him to make. She moved back to the window seat and sat down. He looked up at her as she sat. Their eyes connected, and Cass felt sudden heat flood through her. Spike's piercing blue eyes made her feel as if he was looking right into her soul, pulling out all of her for the world to see. It made her feel exposed, frightened, and, although she hated to admit it, she felt a little thrill. His gaze made her heart race, and her mouth go dry. She felt herself leaning towards him, but quickly pulled herself up short.

He saw her body's reaction, "invite me in, luv," he said, huskily.

She wanted to, more than anything, but she knew she wasn't ready for what would happen if she did.

"No, Spike," she replied quietly, shaking her head slightly.

Spike watched as her hair fluttered with the movement, the breeze from the open window lending a hand. Her dark hair moved across her shoulders, caressing her pale skin, and settling down her back. It was hypnotising him, drawing him closer to her. His brain finally broke from its enchantment, processing her answer. He sighed in disappointment, but diverted his eyes back her face, "you don't trust me."

"I don't trust myself," she replied firmly.

Spike smirked, "is that right, pet?"

She huffed at him again. It was becoming his favourite response from her. Her delicate shoulders would drop in exasperation, and her chest would expand with frustrated breath. Best of all, her eyes would shine with fire, burning with her anger.

She was beautiful, but that wasn't what drew him to her. He had seen much beauty in his 140 years of life, and not one had managed to compare to his Drusilla. Until now.

"Can you please be serious for one second?" Cass asked testily, interrupting his musings.

"I am serious," He replied.

She put her face in her hands, "this is so messed up," he heard her murmur.

Spike agreed. "Do you want me to stay away?" He asked with baited breath, fearing her response.

Cass lowered her hands, sitting back next to him, "It's not so much that I want you to," she explained, "but I think you should."

He watched her, noticing the displeasure that came over her face at her statement.

"You're in Sunnydale to kill my sister," she stated, looking down at her hands. She looked up at him, "aren't you?"

Spike hesitated, and that was enough answer for her.

Cass's eyes tightened in anger, "was this your plan? Seduce me so you could get into my house and kill my sister?"

"No!" Spike replied, affronted, "you were never part of my plan."

"You expect me to believe you? You came to Sunnydale to kill Buffy. To add another Slayer's death to your list. You're just a soulless monster." Spike's anger peaked at her last statement. So much so, he missed the sadness in her voice. He didn't know why he was so insulted by her comment. It was true. He was a killer. He was proud of that fact. He wouldn't let some girl divert him from his goals.

"Listen here you little chit," he said through gritted teeth, "I didn't come to Sunnyhell to kill your sister, I came to fix up Dru, your sis just happens to be in the way."

Cass scoffed, "right, because she _soo_ needs your help, that's why she was chatting up Buffy's boyfriend the other night."

"What?" Spike demanded, sitting up and smashing his hands on the sides of the window. Cass jumped back, fear flooding into her eyes. He ignored the tinge of sadness he felt at her fear, focusing on Drusilla. "What did you say?" He spat out.

"Buffy saw Angel talking to some girl. He called her Dru," she responded.

He turned away from her sitting back down. _Why is Dru talking to the ponce?_

"You should go," he heard Cass meekly say beside him. He turned to find her looking at him sadly.

He didn't know why she was sad, and he certainly didn't know why it bothered him, but he did know that for a rare moment in his life, he didn't know what to say. Spike turned away from Cassandra's window, jumped off the roof and went home to Dru.

* * *

Cass watched Spike walk away, a heaviness in her stomach. It didn't matter what she felt for him. He was a vampire, in love with another vampire.

"God, what am I doing?" she said out loud to herself, shaking her head. Before she could answer herself, she heard the front door open and recognised the sound of Buffy bounding up the stairs. It was only a second later that Buffy was knocking on her door.

Letting herself into the room, Buffy walked in with a huge smile on her face, "you'll never guess what Ford told me tonight."

 _Crap_ , Cass thought to herself. Spike's visit had made her forget all about her vision.

Buffy bounced into the room, sitting down on the bed, "he knows I'm the Slayer! Isn't that great! I won't need to hide it from him, or make any lame excuses when I need to kick vampire butt." She explained, basically bouncing on the bed in excitement.

Finishing her excited babble, Buffy looked at her sister looking for confirmation, and instead was met with a face filled with sadness and worry.

Cass sat next to her sister, "I had a vision tonight, Buff."

Buffy's demeanour changed instantly, becoming worried. She leant forward, grabbing her sister's hand, "about Spike?" She asked.

Shaking her head, Cass squeezed Buffy's hand, enjoying the comfort it brought. "No, it was about Ford." Cass explained the vision, describing it in as much detail as possible. "I think you need to be careful around Ford, Buff."

Taking her hand out of Cass's grip, Buffy rolled her eyes, "god, Cass, I know you don't like him, but this is a bit much. The vision doesn't tell us anything."

Cass reeled back as if struck, "bu-"

Buffy cut her off, "no, Cass, I don't want to hear it." She stood up and begun to head towards the door, "I don't know if you're jealous or what, but I'm happy to have Ford around. Stop trying to ruin it."

For the second time that night, Cass watched someone she cared about walk away from her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello!**

 **Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed, or favourited this story! Ive loved all your responses.**

 **I decided to split this episode/chapter into two, as I am still writing/editing the second half, and I wanted to post some content ASAP. No one likes huge gaps between chapters.**

 **I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Lie To Me – Part II**

The next day Cass walked to school alone. Buffy had barely acknowledged her, and left early with Ford.

Lucky for her, she met Willow on the walk to school. Discussing their chemistry homework was the perfect distraction. They had made their way to the water fountain so Willow could have a drink when they heard Buffy call out.

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed, purposely ignoring Cass.

Cass looked to Willow and was surprised to see panic on their friends face. She looked as if she wanted to flee, but thought better of it.

Catching up to them, Buffy and Ford stood next to Willow, childishly continuing to ignore Cass.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Willow responded nervously, twisting her hands.

"Do you wanna hang? We're cafeteria-bound."

Becoming increasingly jumpy and awkward, Willow answered, "I-I-I'm gonna do work in the computer lab on school work that I have, so I cannot hang just now. Hi, Ford."

"Morning," he responded with a smile.

"Okay, Will, fess up," Buffy said seriously.

"What," Willow said in a panic.

"Are you drinking coffee again? 'Cause we've talked about this."

Willow was more than happy to have an excuse for her weird behaviour. She laughed awkwardly, "It makes me jumpy. I have to go. Away." She quickly left. Cass followed, copying her sister's attitude and ignoring her as she left.

Catching up to Willow, Cass fell in beside her, "soo are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"Coffee," Willow spluttered, "it's the coffee making me all jumpy."

Cass laughed, "c'mon, Wills, I've been with you the last half an hour and you were fine. As soon as Buffy and Ford joined us, you freaked out"

Willow sighed, "okay," she started begrudgingly, "Angel came by my house last night."

Shocked, Cass responded, "What did he want?"

"He wanted me to look into Ford. Angel thinks he's bad news."

Cass furrowed her brow "that's one thing we can agree on."

Willow looked confused, so Cass decided to share her vision.

With wide eyes, Willow told her about Ford's lack of school records.

"So Angel might be right?" Cass asked.

"There's definitely something weird going on. I found an address for him last night. We're going to go check it out tonight if you want to come?"

"Oh, I'm so there."

* * *

Later that night, Xander, Willow, Angel and Cass were walking down an alley towards their destination. It was on one of Sunnydale's seedier streets. Not that the good ones were much better.

"The only thing I could track down was this address," Willow explained, "The Sunset Club. Still didn't find anything incriminating."

"He leaves no paper trail, no records, that's incriminating enough," Angel replied.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Dead Boy on this one," Xander agreed.

"Could you _not_ call me that?" Angel asked testily. He stomped ahead, leaving Cass and Xander to smile at each other in response.

Quickly following, Cass added, "It might be enough for us, but Buff is gunna want more."

They arrived at the club, and Angel didn't hesitate to knock. The door's viewport opened, showing a pair of eyes.

"We're friends of Ford's," Angel said.

That seemed to be good enough for the doorman. He nodded, opened the door and let them past. Walking in, they were surrounded by a gloomy motif. Everyone in the building was wearing black, or darker tones, making Willow and Xander stand out in their bright clothing. Angel and Cass wore their habitual black, blending in more than the other two

"Boy, we blend right in," Willow commented.

"In no way do we stick out like sore thumbs," Xander added in response.

"Guys," Cass whispered urgently, grabbing their attention, "this is the basement from my vision."

Angels brow furrowed in thought, "Let's look around. You guys check out downstairs."

"Sure thing, Bossy the cow!" Xander quipped, sitting down on a nearby couch.

"Okay, but do they really stick out?" Willow asked.

"What?"

"Sore thumbs. Do they stick out? I mean, have you ever seen a thumb and gone, 'Wow! That baby is sore!'

"You have too many thoughts." Xander replied deadpanned.

Willow looked hurt, having taken the words to heart. Cass moved over to her, wrapping her arm around the other girls shoulder. She squeezed, giving Willow a reassuring smile. Willow smiled in response, and they separated to look around the room.

They split up, each bewildered by the aesthetic of the room they were in.

Willow and Xander had gone in one direction, passing a man dressed as a movie vampire, standing in an up right coffin.

"Hi!" the man cheerfully greeted, with a wave.

Xander waved back, and then continued to inspect the room, "Are you probably noticing a theme here?"

"As in 'Vampires! Yay!'?" Willow replied, as Cass joined them.

"That's the one."

Behind them, a tall pretty blond girl had approached. "You guys are newbies. I can tell," she said.

Turning to face her, Willow replied, "Oh, no. We come here all the time."

The girl smiled, "Don't be ashamed! It's cool that you're open to it. We welcome anyone who's interested in the Lonely Ones."

Angel came down the stairs behind her, stopping at the bottom, unseen by the others.

"The Lonely Ones?" Willow asked.

"Vampires." Angel explained, his one word answering driving home his disproval.

"Oh! We usually call them the nasty, pointy, bitey ones," Xander quipped.

"So many people have that misconception. But they who walk with the night are not interested in harming anyone. They are creatures above us. Exalted!" The girl finished her feverish rant with a large smile.

"You're a fool." Angel stated rudely, causing Xander to give him a look of incredulousness

The blond girl looked hurt, "You don't have to be so confrontational about it. Other viewpoints than yours may be valid, you know." She walked away, looking despondent.

"Nice meeting you." Willow called after her. When she was out of ear shot, the three teenagers turned to Angel.

"You really are a people person." Xander commented.

"Now nobody's gonna talk to us." Willow admonished.

"I've seen enough. I've seen this type before. I mean, they're children making up bedtime stories of friendly vampires to comfort themselves in the dark."

"Is that really so bad?" Cass asked, "some people need comfort."

"These people don't know anything about vampires. What they are, how they live, how they dress," Angel trailed off as a young man dressed exactly like Angel walked passed. Cass and Xander snickered. Angel cleared his throat, and then started to lead them out of the club.

"You know, I love a good diatribe. But I'm still curious why Ford, the bestest friend of the Slayer, is hanging with a bunch of vampire wannabes." Xander said.

"Something's up with him, you're right about that," Willow agreed.

Behind them, Diego, Ford's friend, moved out of the shadows, obviously overhearing the Scoobies conversation.

* * *

Spike entered the warehouse, having come back from a successful hunt. The kill hadn't managed to temper his anger, not that he had intended it to. It had been brewing since the night before, when Cass had told him about Drusilla's excursion. He hadn't done much to try and dispel his anger. In fact, focusing on his anger at Drusilla meant that he didn't have to deal with his other feelings. He preferred anger.

He entered their room, finding Drusilla speaking to her bird, "You sing the sweetest little song. Won't you sing for me, hmm? Don't you love me anymore?"

Spike came up behind her, "Darling! I heard a funny thing just now. Lucius tells me that you went out on a hunt the other night." He hadn't wanted to reveal his relationship with Cassandra. His luck struck when one of his lackeys confirmed Dru's expedition.

"My tummy was growly. And you were out," she replied, before directing her attention back to the bird, "Come on." She whistled at it, "I'll pout if you don't sing."

Putting around his arms around her, Spike continued questioning, "You, um, meet anyone? Anyone interesting? Like Angel?"

"Angel." Drusilla repeated, as if savouring the name in her mouth.

"Yeah. So," he started, kissing her forehead, "What might you guys have talked about, then? Old times? Childhood pranks? It's a little off, you two so friendly, him being the enemy and all that."

Drusilla ignored him, focusing on her bird, "I'll give you a seed if you sing."

Spike patience snapped, "The bird's dead, Dru. You left it in a cage, and you didn't feed it, and now it's all dead, just like the last one."

His anger smashed into Drusilla, making her cower and whine. Her pathetic sounds tugged at Spike, causing instant waves of guilt, "Oh, I'm sorry baby. I'm a bad, rude man. I just don't like you goin' out, that's all. You are weak." He took her hand, "Would you like a new bird? One that's not dead?" He brought her finger to his mouth, pulling it in and sucking on it seductively. Drusilla's eyelids dropped, her eyes searing into his own.

They were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice, "This is so cool!"

Spike looked up from Drusilla to see a handsome teenage boy standing amongst some crates. Ford looked around the warehouse, "I would totally live here."

"Do I have anyone on watch here?" Spike yelled throughout the warehouse, "It's called security, people. Are you all asleep?" He asked, before walking towards Ford, "Or did we finally find a restaurant that delivers?"

The boy didn't seem perturbed, "I know who you are."

"Yeah, I know who I am, too. So what?"

"I came looking for you, Spike. You are Spike, right? William the Bloody?"

"You've got a real death wish. It's almost interesting."

One of Spike's lackeys entered with a book in hand. The blond vampire walked up to Spike, handing him the book and then stepping back. Spike began to leaf through it, ignoring Ford, "Oh, this is great. This'll be very useful." He turned back to Ford, "So, how did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter. I've got something to offer you. I-I'm pretty sure this is the part where you take out a watch and say I've got thirty seconds to convince you not to kill me?" Ford smiled at Spike, "It's traditional."

"Well," Spike started, slamming his book and striding towards Ford, "I don't go much for tradition." Spike grabbed Ford's ear, lifting him off the ground. Ford's face crumpled in pain.

Any further violence was halted by Drusilla, "Wait, love," she requested softly. She approached, placing a hand on Spike's shoulder. Her touch softened Spike, causing him to drop Ford. "Well?" He asked the teenager.

"Oh, c'mon! Say it! It's no fun if you don't say it." Ford begged.

"What? Oh." Spike rolled his eyes, and recited the line without enthusiasm, bobbing his head as he repeated, "You've got thirty seconds to convince me not to kill you."

"Yes! See, this is the best! I wanna be like you. A vampire," Ford explained with a gleeful smile.

"I've known you for two minutes, and I can't stand you. I don't really feature you livin' forever." Spike noted, turning to Dru, "Can I eat him now, love?"

Drusilla shook her head in amusement.

"Well, feature this: I'm offering you a trade." Spike turned back in interest, "You make me a vampire, and I give you the Slayer." Ford finished.

Spike smiled, knowing it was expected of him, but in reality, he felt conflicted. He needed the Slayer dead, if he wanted to help Dru, but it would crush Cass.

He felt torn. For the first time in centuries, he was conflicted. His loyalty always belonged to Drusilla, his Sire and love. Now, his loyalty had been called into question by his feelings for Cass.

He thought he might hate her for that.

"Heck, I'm feeling generous, so I'll throw her sister in too," Ford added, affecting a cocky smile, and leaning forward, as if about to reveal a great secret, "Word is, the girl is a seer. Pretty valuable, if you ask me" He leaned back with a smile, not noticing the dangerous glint in Spike's eye.

* * *

Later that night, Cass was in her room, brushing out her hair. She was about to go to bed, when there was a light knock on her door. Their mother was still away, so she knew it was Buffy at the door. They hadn't spoken since their fight about Ford, so it was with surprise that Cass told her sister to come in.

Buffy looked despondent as she entered the room, taking a seat next to her sister.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said sadly, "You were right, I should have listened to you."

Cass reached over, and grabbed her sisters hand, "It's okay. I know that having Ford here, it was like a reminder of your old life. Back when we were normal." She smiled at her sister, "I can't blame you for wanting that again."

Buffy eyes were wet as she smiled back to her sister, "yeah well, turns out my normal life sucks too."

Cass laughed, but sobered quickly, "did Angel talk to you?"

"He did," She said, before giving her sister a light smack on the arm, "and that's for conspiring behind my back."

Rubbing the hit mark on her arm, she replied, "I didn't have much choice, he was the only one who believed me."

"It didn't really matter, in the end. I caught Ford lying to me before Angel even came over." She looked down at her hands, "He said he killed this vamp, but later it showed up in the school library."

Cass shot her head up, "A blond woman? Stealing a book?"

Buffy looked shocked, "How did you know that?"

Cass sprang up from her bed, "It was in my vision, remember?" She began to pace, "I also saw him leading you somewhere, and then a fresh grave." She looked at her sister in worry, "I don't like this, Buff."

Buffy sighed as she got off the bed, "I don't either, but it's just Ford. He's a human, what could he really do?"

"I guess."

"I spoke to Angel about Drusilla," Buffy blurted, not giving any preamble.

Cass looked like she had been hit with headlights with the subject shift. She led them back to the bed, "what did he say?"

Buffy face scrunched up, as if what she was about to say was bringing her physical pain, "He was the one to turn her, before he got his soul back."

"Woah," Cass said, not having seen this coming. "That's a big deal, isn't it? Being a sire?"

Buffy nodded, somehow looking sadder, "He didn't just sire her, Cass, he tortured her. Made her insane. He killed everyone she ever cared about, and then when her mind finally snapped, he turned her. So his masterpiece could live forever." A small tear came down her face.

Buffy empathy always amazed Cass. Her sister felt so much for others, it broke her when others were broken.

"Hey, that wasn't Angel," she coaxed, taking an arm around her sister, "that was the demon."

Buffy sniffed, and nodded, "I know, it's just hard to separate it from him."

"Trust me, I know," Cass replied dryly.

That comment stiffened Buffy, reminding her of her sister's vision and her own vampire related drama. "Have you spoken to Giles?"

"No," Cass admitted, "with our fight, I thought it would be best to avoid the Library.

Buffy looked embarrassed, but continued, "After we deal with Ford, we'll go see Giles together.

Cass smiled at her in gratitude, but it quickly left her face as she resolved herself, "he was here again, the other night."

"Spike was?" Buffy confirmed. Cass nodded her head, causing Buffy to frown in response, "C'mon Cass, I know your vision said to trust him, but you gotta be safe until we figure out what's going on."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid, Buff, I didn't invite him in." She took on a more serious expression, "He mentioned why he was in Sunnydale."

"Yeah, to kill me," Buffy replied, her words dripping with anger.

"He said it was to 'fix up Dru', whatever that means."

Buffy crinkled her forehead in thought, "Giles said something about her earlier. The Watcher Diaries said that she was dead, killed by a mob in Prague."

"Well that's obviously not true."

"No, but what if she was hurt, really hurt."

"So, Spike brought her to Sunnydale to, what? Vacation?"

Buffy smiled, "Probably not, but maybe there's something in Sunnydale that will heal her? Make her strong again?"

Cass nodded, "It makes sense."

"It would also mean that Spike's reasoning for coming to Sunnydale aren't exactly evil. Your vision could be right."

Scoffing, Cass replied, "I'm not sure I can give him the benefit of the doubt."

Buffy looked worried, "Why?"

"I told him about Angel seeing Drusilla. Spike flipped his lid. I thought he was going to break my window. I was scared of him, Buff, really scared." Cass looked sad as she continued, "But, that's not all. My vision, it made me feel like I should trust him, like he'll be my partner, or whatever, in what's to come." She ran her fingers through her hair, "It makes no sense, but it's what I feel," she brought her hand to her chest, "here." Lowering her hand, she paused, "It can't be right, though. He's obviously in love with Drusilla," she admitted meekly, hating how jealous she sounded, "He can't be the person my vision says he is, as well as her protector. Those are two worlds that don't mesh."

Buffy looked at her sister with worry, "hey, we'll figure it out. Just, be careful, okay? Spike might be curious enough to keep you alive, but he's unpredictable. He seems pretty committed to Drusilla. We don't know how far he'll go to protect her."

* * *

The Summers sister's entered school together, going through the quad. They were walking up some stairs when they heard Ford call behind them "Buffy!"

Buffy turned to greet him back, "Ford."

He smiled at Cass, a smile that she assumed was meant to be charming, instead of what it actually was, a greasy, smarmy attempt at charm. "Hey Cass," he greeted politely.

She smiled in response, not wanting to give away their advantage, "hey Ford."

He turned back to Buffy, "I had a great time last night. Well, an interesting time."

"I'm glad," she replied stoically.

"Do you wanna go out again tonight?"

"Not busy."

"I sort of had an idea. It's, ah, it's a secret. Kinda wanna surprise you."

"I like surprises."

"Can you meet me here?"

"Sure."

"At nine?"

"At nine," Buffy confirmed.

Ford turned to Cass, "you too, Cass. I know we were never close, but with me moving to Sunnydale, maybe that can change."

Buffy scrunched her face in worry, not understanding what Cass had to do with his plan. She managed to smooth her face before Ford noticed.

"Sure, Ford," Cass said with a smile.

Ford smiled back, "It's gonna be fun!" He replied, before walking off.

Watching him walk off, Buffy uncrossed her arms, looking sad. Cass moved closer to her, wrapping her arms around Buffy's shoulders and leading her further into the school. It wasn't long before they found Willow and Xander sitting on the steps in the main hall.

"Buffy!" Willow called, standing.

Cass knew her sister was hurt. She felt betrayed that her friends had worked behind her back, no matter how noble the reason. She felt Buffy stiffen, but shook her shoulders and led them to their friends.

Willow looked at Cass nervously before addressing Buffy, "Did, uh, Angel-"

She didn't need to finish as Buffy cut her off, "He told me everything."

"I'm sorry we kept stuff from you," Willow replied. Willow was so naturally genuine; it was hard to stay mad at her. Both sisters smiled at the red headed girls, albeit, with Buffy's being a bit weak.

"It's okay," Buffy replied.

"When Angel came to my room he was just really concerned for you, and we didn't wanna say anything in case we were wrong."

"Did you find out what Ford is up to?" Xander asked.

"I will," Buffy replied, before walking off. Cass followed her sister, giving the other two a reassuring smile.

Willow and Xander watched her go, their faces showing how sad they felt for her. It was only a moment before Xander was speaking again, "Angel was in your bedroom?" He asked Willow.

She nodded in response, "Ours is a forbidden love."

* * *

Chantarelle sat nervously in the Sunset Club. Her change was soon coming, and she could barely contain herself. In less than a few days, she will be welcomed into immortality. Diego paced near her, his nervousness more apparent than her own.

She heard the door open, and Ford came down the stairs. He came straight to the blonde girl, "Chantarelle. Is everything ready?"

Diego answered for her, "Of course. It's ready." He tried to get Ford's attention away from Chantarelle, "Hi, I took care of it. I always take care of it."

"Is it time? Tonight?" She asked Ford.

"You nervous? " He asked, pouring himself a wine.

"Yes. No. I'm ready for the change. Do you really think they'll bless us?"

Ford handed her a wine, "I know they will." They smiled at each other, "Everything's falling into place." Ford finished, taking a drink.

"What about your friends? Are they comin'?" Diego asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your friends. They came. Last night. Two guys and two girls."

"One was mean," Chantarelle added with a pout.

"Oh, Christ!" Ford exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I have to do everything around here. Sorry, Mr. Flawless Plan Guy, it slipped my mind."

"It's gonna be alright, isn't it?" Chantarelle asked meekly.

Ford winced in what seemed like pain, resting his fingers against his forehead.

"They're not gonna let us down?" She pressed.

The creases in Ford's forehead straightened as he responded, "It's gonna be fine."

"I need them to bless me." She replied anxiously.

"It's gonna be fine!" Ford shouted.

"No," a voice sounded. They whipped around, finding Buffy at the top of the stairs, "It's really not."

Ford whispered to Diego, "It's kinda drafty in here."

Buffy started down the stairs, distracting Ford as Cass crept in. Buffy hadn't wanted her to come, but her sister had refused to leave. Buffy only agreed once Cass promised to stay out of sight unless necessary.

"I'm sorry, Ford. I just couldn't wait till tonight! I'm rash and impulsive. It's a flaw."

"We all have flaws," Ford responded haughtily.

"I'm still a little fuzzy on exactly what yours is. I think it has to do with being a lying scumbag." She reached Ford, standing in front of him, glaring up into his face.

"Everybody lies," Ford countered, almost a little sadly, but still with arrogance.

"What do you want, Ford? What's this all about?" Buffy demanded.

"I really don't think you'd understand."

"I don't need to understand. I just need to know."

"I'm gonna be one of them."

"You wanna be a vampire?" Buffy asked with obvious incredulousness and disgust.

"I'm going to."

"You know, vampires are a little picky about who they change ov-" Buffy began, before trailing off as she realised what Ford had done, "You were gonna offer them a trade!"

"I don't think I wanna talk anymore."

Moving quickly, Buffy grabbed Ford by the throat, and threw him up against a pillar, "Yeah, well, I still feel awfully chatty! You were gonna give them me! Tonight!"

Ford nodded, "Yes."

"You had to know I'd figure it out."

"Actually, I was counting on it," Ford replied with a smile.

"Buffy!" Cass yelled from her hiding space on the top floor. She had noticed Diego moving towards the door to close it, and had rushed to stop him.

Buffy let go of Ford's throat, whipping around to see Cass grappling with Diego, trying to stop him. "What's supposed to happen tonight?" Buffy demanded, starting to move towards the stairs to help her sister.

"Diego! Stop her!" Ford yelled violently. Taking Buffy by surprise, Ford hit her in the back of the leg with a metal pole, making her crash to the ground. She grunted in pain as he jumped on her back to keep her down, "This is _so_ cool! It's just like it played in my head. You know that part where you ask me what's supposed to happen?" He snickered, "It's already happening."

Within seconds, Buffy had managed to push him off and get to her feet, but she got to her feet in time to witness Diego swinging a sloppy punch at Cass's face, surprisingly them both, and sending her to the ground. Her head hit the concrete with a solid smack, making Cass moan in pain. Buffy froze in fear, not breathing until she saw her sister make the smallest of movements. Buffy let out a breath in relief.

Diego had taken the distraction, and shut the inner metal door with a loud clang.

Buffy ran up the stairs, reaching down to Cass to check if she was alright.

"Cass!" Ford called from the bottom floor. "You made it!"

"I'm fine, Buff," Cass mumbled. "Check the door."

Buffy moved away from her sister, stepping towards Diego. He cringed back in fear as she grabbed him by the shirt, and shoved him violently away. She pounded on the door in vain, not even getting a vibration in response.

"Rigged up special," Ford commented from the bottom storey. "Once it's closed, it can only be opened from the outside. As soon as the sun sets, they'll be comin'."

"Ford, if these people are still around when they get here-" Buffy was cut off by Diego.

"We'll be changed. All of us."

"We're going to ascend to a new level of consciousness! Become like them. Like the Lonely Ones." Chantarelle added with passion.

"This is the end, Buffy. No one gets outta here alive," Ford finished.

Buffy hurried down the stairs, "There's gotta be another way out of here!" She looked around, hoping to find a second exit.

"This is a bomb shelter, Buffy. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to overpower you. But this is three feet of solid concrete. Trust me when I say we're in for the long haul."

"At least let the other people go," Buffy demanded.

"Why are you fighting this? It's what we want!" Chantarelle declared.

"It's our chance for immortality." Diego agreed.

Chantarelle pleaded with her, "This is a beautiful day. Can't you see that?"

"What I see is that, right after the sun goes down, Spike and all of his friends are going to be pigging out at the all-you-can-eat moron bar." Buffy finished sarcastically

"Okay, that's it. I think we should gag her." Diego suggested.

"I think you should try." Buffy retorted.

"She's an unbeliever. She taints us."

"I am trying to save you! You are playing in some serious traffic here! Do you understand that? You're going to die! And the only hope you have of surviving this is to get out of this pit right now, and, my God, could you have a dorkier outfit?" Buffy finished, finally realising what Diego was wearing. His frilly cuffs alone caused Buffy's eyes to bulge.

Diego turned red with offence, while Chantarelle discreetly smiled behind her hand.

"I gotta back her up, D. You look like a big ninny." Ford added. His watched started beeping, "6:27. Sunset."

They left Buffy alone, so she went back to her sister, pulling her to the corner of the upper ledge. She knelt down to inspect the cut on Cass's forehead. A little bit of blood seeped from the wound, but it didn't look fatal. The small red mark on her forehead, where Diego had hit her, looked even less troublesome. Buffy smiled down at her sister, "I'm going to get us out of this, you know."

"I know," Cass said with a wince, touching her forehead in pain. "I saw one grave, not two. We won't leave here without each other, so it's not us. It's him," Cass indicated down the stairs to Ford.

Buffy looked at her in shock, "he's still human, Cass. We don't want him to die." Buffy considered, "Jail, obviously. For a very long time. But we don't kill humans," she finished with strengthen.

"I didn't say we'd kill him," Cass said sadly. Buffy looked down at her sister, unsure what to say.

* * *

Spike stood in his warehouse, addressing his vampire followers, "When we get there, everybody spread out. Two men on the door, first priority's the Slayer and her sister, everything else is fair game, and let's remember to share, people." As he finished his speech, he rounded the room to Drusilla, "are you sure you're up for this?"

He had wanted to keep Drusilla from coming. He didn't know how tonight was going to play out, or who was going to be there. He hadn't wanted any awkward or hard to explain situations, but she had insisted on coming.

"I want a treat. I need a treat," she pleaded feverishly.

"And a special one you'll have. Lucius!" Spike yelled, holding up a set of keys, "bring the car around."

Buffy left Cass, going back to check on the door. Having been watched her, Ford came up the stairs to watch, "Hey, you never give up, do you?"

"No, I don't," Buffy replied gruffly.

"That's a good quality in a person. Too many people, they just lay back and take it, but us-"

Buffy interrupted him, "Us? We have something in common now?"

"More than you think."

"Yeah, well, let me explain something to you. You're what we call the bad guy."

"I guess I am!" Ford exclaimed with an amused chuckle.

Buffy looked down on the other people on the bottom floor, "these people aren't gonna get changed, are they? The rest of them, they're just fodder."

"Technically, yes. But I'm in."

"And my sister?"

Ford glanced towards the girl, "Spike didn't seem sold when I offered just you. But I know about Cass, Buffy. I offered him a Seer and Slayer."

With the threat to her sister's life, Buffy snapped, punching Ford, and sending him to the ground.

"How could you do this?" She demanded through gritted teeth.

"I will become immortal," Ford explained, lifting himself from the ground, and wiping blood from his face.

"Well, I've got a news flash for you, braintrust: that's not how it works. You die, and a demon sets up shop in your old house, and it walks, and it talks, and it remembers your life, but it's not you." She replied venomously.

"It's better than nothing."

"And your life is nothing?" Buffy demanded.

Ford snickered in response.

"Ford, these people don't deserve to die!"

"Well, neither do I!" Ford exploded, his voice cracking in emotion, "But apparently no one took that into consideration, 'cause I'm still dying."

Understanding washed over Buffy's face, with sympathy mixed with it.

"I look good, don't I? Well, let me tell you something," Ford started, his voice strong and angry, "I've got maybe six months left, and by then what they bury won't even _look_ like me. It'll be bald and shrivelled and it'll smell bad. No, I'm not going out that way."

Buffy turned away, unsure how to handle the situation. She felt bad for him, how could she not? But then she remembered where she was, and why. She looked up and saw her sister slumped with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Summers. Did I screw up your righteous anger riff? Does the nest of tumors liquefying my brain kinda spoil the fun?" Ford demanded righteously.

Buffy turned back to him, "I'm sorry. I had no idea. But what you're doing is still very wrong."

"Okay, well, you try vomiting for twenty-four hours straight because the pain in your head is so intense, and _then_ we'll discuss the concept of right and wrong." He pointed to the people gathered on the bottom floor, "These people are sheep. They wanna be vampires 'cause they're lonely, miserable or bored. I don't have a choice."

"You have a choice." Buffy pleaded, "You don't have a good choice, but you have a choice! You're opting for mass murder here, and nothing you say is gonna make that okay!"

"You think I need to justify myself to you?"

"I think this is all part of your little fantasy drama! Isn't this exactly how you imagined it? You tell me how you've suffered and I feel sorry for you. Well, I do feel sorry for you, and if those vampires come in here and start feeding, I'll kill you myself!"

"You know what, Summers? I really did miss you," Ford stated with fondness and sadness, causing a heartbreaking combination.

Buffy stared at him. She felt frozen until she head a car coming a screeching halt outside the door, "Ford, help me stop this." He ignored her. "Please!"

Having been ignored a second time, Buffy moved closer to the edge of the balcony, "People, listen to me!" Unnoticed by Buffy, Ford had moved behind her, "This is not the mothership, people! This is ugly death come to play!"

Ford caught her by surprise once again, punching her with a backhand, sending her tumbling to the bottom of the steps. Following her down the stairs, he punched her in the back, sending her tumbling back down to the ground.

Hearing the outside door open, the occupants looked up from the blonde Slayer, watching the door for movement. Chantarelle made her way up the stairs, as if to greet their new guests. Ford was checking to see if Buffy was still out when the door crashed open.

Spike entered in full game face, a huge smile showing off his fangs. He approached Chantarelle, roaring in her face. She flinched, but didn't back down. He reached forward, ripping the choker from her throat, causing her to start crying. "Take them all. Save the Slayer and the sister for me."

Spike heard a gasp as he grabbed Chantarelle's throat, but it wasn't from her. He looked to the corner of the ledge and saw Cass in the corner. She was rising from the ground, moving slowly, as if in pain. He saw a red mark over her eye, and a bloody cut on her forehead. Unintentionally, his grip loosened on Chantarelle as he looked over at Cass. She was wounded. _The little punk will pay for that_ , he thought to himself with a snarl.

He stopped inspecting her wounds, and instead looked at her directly. The look on her face pulled him up short. She was scared. No, not scared, _terrified_. She'd see him in game face before, hadn't she? Why was she so scared? He then remembered where his hand was rested.

"My love has caught the moon," Dru whispered behind him. He turned, only to find Drusilla staring at Cass with a dreamy smile. She swayed on the spot, turning to him, "Daddy will want a turn."

The vampires he brought with him started their descent amongst the other people, killing and feeding from anything they could get their hands on. The girl started to squirm from his grip, trying to get away during his hesitation. Her movement brought the attention of a vampire beside them. He turned and looked at Spike in confusion.

Spike took another look at Cass, seeing the fear, and betrayal written on her face. If he didn't kill this girl, his men would think he was weak. If he killed her, Cass would never trust him again.

He felt a soft hand brush against his shoulder, "feed, my love," Drusilla whispered in his ear.

His mind was made for him. He lunged at the girl's throat, biting in and drinking deep.

Cass watched Spike bite into Chantarelle, and felt her chest tighten. He was no hero, no dashing prince here to rescue her. He was a monster. He killed people. Lived off their death. Her mind whirled and raced as she stood frozen in place, watching Spike kill a girl right in front of her.

She was soon distracted from the sight but a flicker of movement to Spike's side. Drusilla had moved away from her paramour, and had started forward towards Cassandra. She moved slowly, slightly swaying side to side as she walked. Cass cringed back in fear.

"Don't worry, my precious," She crooned, almost reaching the smaller girl, "soon we shall be sisters, and we will laugh and play. They'll be tea parties and cupcakes."

It was within seconds that Buffy had woken up, overpowered Ford, and took a running jump off a couch onto the balcony, "I don't think so," Buffy said to the vampire angrily, grabbing her from behind and pushing a stake to Drusilla's chest.

"Spike!" Buffy called out. Spike stopped feeding on Chatarelle, looking over a them.

He took one look at the stake at Drusilla's heart and yelled out, "Everybody STOP!"

With quick efficiency, and probably with a little fear, the underlings stopped feeding and turned to the drama.

"Good idea. Now you let everyone out, or your girlfriend fits in an ashtray."

"Spike?" Drusilla questioned fearfully.

"It's gonna be alright, baby. Let them go!"

All the vampires let the humans go, allowing them to hurry up the stairs and out the door.

"Down the stairs," Buffy ordered.

Spike started to slow back down the stairs. Buffy pushed Drusilla ahead of her, moving to near the stairs, "Cass, go!" Buffy called to her sister.

Cassandra was startled, having been frozen to the spot, staring at Spike. She hurried to her sisters, giving Spike one more tear filled look before disappearing out the door.

Buffy moved to the top of the stairs, staring at the blonde vampire. She held Drusilla, ready to push her, "Stay away from my sister," she demanded from gritted teeth. Spike's eyes widened in surprised. Buffy pushed Dru, and then rushed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Coming out into the alley, Buffy saw the club members supporting and helping each other. Behind them were Angel, Willow and Xander. Xander had Cass wrapped in a hug. Her shoulders were shaking, as if she were sobbing.

Xander looked down at the girl in his arms. He had seen the bruises and marks on her face, but hadn't anticipated this response. Cass had been beat up before. In their line of business, it would hard to avoid. Usually, she brushed it off and moved on, but this was different.

Buffy reached them, taking Cass out of Xander's arms and into her own. She wrapped her sister up, and looked at the others, "You guys are just in time."

"Are there vampires?" Willow asked, looking to Cass in worry.

"They're contained. They'll get out eventually, though. We should probably go. We can come back when they're gone."

"Come back for what?" Xander asked.

Turning back to the door, Buffy answered, "For the body."

* * *

Buffy laid the roses on Ford's grave, her eyes tearing as she did so.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"You needn't say anything," Giles responded, standing beside Cass.

"It'd be simpler if I could just hate him. I think he wanted me to. I think it made it easier for him to be the villain of the piece. Really he was just scared."

"Yes, I suppose he was."

"Nothing's ever simple anymore," Buffy commented, looking at the grave, and then looking at her sister's puffy face, "I'm constantly trying to work it out. Who to love or hate. Who to trust. It's just, like, the more I know, the more confused I get."

"I believe that's called growing up."

"I'd like to stop then, okay?" She said, causing small sad smiles to appear on Giles and Cass face.

"I know the feeling," Giles replied.

"Does it ever get easy?"

Ford erupted from the grave, having become the vampire he had wanted. He turned to Buffy to attack her, but was quickly met with a stake in the heart. He looked down at the stake, shocked to see it there. He looked back up at Buffy and burst into ashes.

"You mean life?" Giles asked.

"Yeah. Does it get easy?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Buffy looked at her sister, taking in her sad eyes and wet face, and remembering the hours Cass had cried with her head in Buffy's lap. Buffy looked back at Giles, "Lie to me."

Giles considered for a moment, "Yes, it's terribly simple," he stated as the three of them left the cemetery, "The good guys are always stalwart and true, the bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats, and, uh, we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies, and everybody lives happily ever after."

"Liar."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please review, favourite and follow. I love and appreciate all your responses.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – What's My Line**

Cass sat beside Xander and Buffy as they filled out their aptitude tests. She tapped the end of her pencil against the sheet, willing herself to concentrate. Of late, she had been too stuck in her own depressed thoughts to extend much effort to school work. Apparently school administered career tests were included.

Willow slowly approached the trio, swivelling her head to look at each career day booth as she passed it.

"'Are you a people person, or do you prefer keeping your own company?'" Xander read aloud, before raising his head to look at them, "Well, what if I'm a people person who keeps his own company by default?"

"So, mark 'none of the above'," Buffy replied.

"Well, there are no boxes for 'none of the above'. That would introduce too many variables into their mushroom head, number-crunching little world."

"I'm sensing bitterness," Willow commented, taking a seat and smiling at them in greeting.

"No, it's just these people can't tell from one multiple-choice test what we're gonna be doing for the rest of our lives. It's ridiculous!"

Willow smiled, "I'm kinda curious to find out what sort of career I could have."

"What, and suck all the spontaneity out of being young and stupid? I'd rather live in the dark."

"Plus, realistically Wills, you could have any career you wanted," Cass added distractedly, still caught up in her own thoughts, "You're basically a genius."

Willow blushed prettily, thanking Cass, before responding to Xander, "You're not gonna be young forever."

"Yes, but I'll always be stupid," Xander replied with a smirk, looking towards the girls, "Okay, let's not all rush to disagree."

Both Cass and Buffy turned their heads towards him, and seriously replied simultaneously "You're not stupid."

Xander gave them sarcastic grins, "You know it's creepy when you do that." He looked up as he heard Cordelia approach, two of her cronies trailing along.

"'I aspire to help my fellow man.'" Cordelia read aloud, making a mark on her test, "Check. As long as he's not smelly, dirty or something gross."

"Cordelia Chase, always ready to give a helping hand to the rich and the pretty," Xander quipped in her direction.

"Which, lucky me, excludes you. Twice." Xander had no response to her comeback, so Cordelia sauntered away, not bothering to look back at her defeated foe.

"Is murder always a crime?" He asked.

"Do I like shrubs?" Buffy asked

"That's between you and your god," Xander replied.

Buffy peered over Willow's test, to see what she had entered, "What'd you put?"

"I came down on the side of shrubs."

"Cass?" Buffy asked, trying to peek at hers. Cass looked down at her sheet, noticing that it was still blank. She had been working, hadn't she?

Cass moved the sheet so Buffy couldn't see, "I went with shrubs too," she replied, before starting to furiously scribble in her answers.

Buffy frowned at her sister's behaviour, but quickly went back to the matter at hand, "Go with shrubs! Okay!" Looking down at the test, Buffy felt her frustration rise, "ahhh! I shouldn't even be bothering with this. It's all mootville for me. No matter what my aptitude test says, we already know my deal."

"Yup, high risk, sub-minimum wage," Xander replied.

"Pointy wooden things," she responded, trailing off as she looked back at the sheet.

"Then why are you even taking the test?" Willow asked.

"It's Principal Snyder's hoop of the week. He's not happy unless I'm jumping. Believe me, I would _not_ be here otherwise."

"You're not even a teensy weensy bit curious about what kinda career you could've had? I mean, if you weren't already the Slayer and all."

"Do the words 'sealed in fate' ring any bells for you, Will? Why go there?" Her curt tone and reply drew a worried look from Cass, and a hurt one from Willow.

"Y'know, with that kind of attitude you could've had a bright future as an employee at the DMV." Xander joked, shaking his pencil in her direction.

"I'm sorry, it's just," Buffy started, "unless Hell freezes over and every vamp in Sunnydale puts in for early retirement, I'd say my future is pretty much a non-issue."

* * *

Spike stood behind Dalton as the vampire tried to translate the ancient book in front of him. He had barely slept since the night at the Sunset Club. Every time he shut his eyes, he saw Cassandra's face. The fear and betrayal that was displayed haunted him. A couple of days after the event, Spike had gone to Cass to try and explain, tell her that he never intended to kill her or her sister. Well, at least not her. When he arrived at her window, the blinds were drawn, and there were crosses nailed to the frame. It was clear he wasn't welcome. He hated the way his stomach twisted at the rejection.

He had stalked home dejected and in a rage. It wasn't until he got home, in the arms of Dru, that he realised what he needed. A distraction.

Dru's cure proved to be the perfect choice. If he could figure out how to make Dru healthy again, he could leave this bullshit town. _And the people in it_ , he thought to himself bitterly as he leaned closer to Dalton, "Read it again."

"Well, I'm not sure. It could be, uh," the vampire stammered, raising his hands in a shrug, "deprimere... ille... bubula... linter."

Spike paged through a dictionary, finding the correct translation, "Debase, the beef, canoe."

Dalton looked up at Spike, giving him a dopey smile. Spike didn't waste a moment in punching him in the face, "Why does that strike me as not right?"

After a sheepish look in Spike's direction, Dalton quickly turned his attentions back to the book.

"Spike, come dance?" Drusilla asked from the table, her hand extended, and tarot cards displayed before her.

"Give us some peace, would you? Can't you see I'm working?" Spike snapped angrily. He had been bitter at how things had turned out with Cass, and his volatile nature had begun to lash out.

Drusilla pulled her hand back as if she'd been burnt. She pouted, giving a soft whine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, kitten." Spike moved closer to her, "It's just this manuscript." _And my guilt._ "Supposed to hold your cure, but it reads like gibberish. E-even Dalton here, the big brain, he can't make heads or tails of it."

Drusilla put her hand to her head, as if disorientated, or in pain, "I- I, I need to change Miss Edith." She took a few steps towards their bedroom, but cringed back. Her other hand went to her head as she bent over and groaned. Spike rushed to her, putting his arms around her and helping her back up.

"Oh, forgive me! You know I can't stand to see you like this." He moved her to a chair, pulling it out and sitting her down. He crouched down in front of her, "We're runnin' out of time. It's that bloody Slayer! Whenever I turn around she's muckin' up the works." He was lying. He knew it. The Slayer hadn't stopped his plans. Cassandra had. He had been so interested, so _intrigued_ by her, he neglected the one who needed him most. The one he loved. He felt his anger rise as he thought of the young girl. _She_ distracted him. _She_ tore him from Dru. He wouldn't let that happen again.

Drusilla moved toward him, brushing a hand over his shoulder, "Shh. Shh. You'll make it right. I know. You'll bring the Moon out to play and make the world Bright again."

Spike crinkled his brow in thought, remembering her mentioning something about the moon the first time she saw Cass. _That can't be a coincidence_. "Ducks, the moon, you've brought it up before, what's it mean?"

She moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him closer to her. Her lips brushed his ears, making him shiver, "she's going to end the world," she whispered in his ear.

Spike pulled back abruptly, looking at Dru with concern. She was smiling dreamily, not concerned about the foreboding words she spoke. She kissed him tenderly, and then let him go, turning back to her tarot cards.

He stood up, turning away from her, his mind racing. Cass was a good guy, the white hats. She would never plan to end the world. They save it. Spike shook his head, dismissing Dru's words as part of her insanity. He moved back around the table to Dalton.

"Well. Come on, now. Enlighten me."

Dalton looked nervous as he replied, "Uh, well, it looks like Latin, but it's not. I-I'm not even sure it's, it's a language, actually, I-"

"Then MAKE IT A LANGUAGE! Isn't that what a transcriber does?!"

"Well, not exactly-" Dalton was stopped from saying more as Spike grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him from his chair and raising him in the air.

"I want the cure," Spike spat out between clenched teeth.

"Don't," Drusilla muttered from the other side of the table.

"Why not? Some people find pain," Spike punched Dalton in the stomach, "very inspirational."

Dalton doubled over in pain.

Looking up from her cards, Drusilla replied, "He can't help you," she looked back at her cards, "Not without," she pointed to a specific card, "the key."

"The key? You mean this book is in some kind of code?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Dalton nodded weakly, obviously still in pain. Spike pushed him back into his chair, and walked over to Drusilla.

Looking down at the cards, Spike saw a mausoleum, "Is that where we'll find this key?"

"Yeah!" Drusilla replied enthusiastically.

"I'll send the boys, pronto!"

"Now will you dance?" she asked with a smile

Spike smiled back, taking her hand, "I'll dance with you, pet," He pulled her from her chair, lifting her into his arms, "On the Slayer's grave!" He started to spin her around, keeping her head tucked into his shoulder, ignoring the voice at the back of his head that was screaming this was all wrong.

* * *

Spike watched Angel leave, resentful the taller vampire had open access to the Summers house. The ponce had done worse than Spike ever had. Dru was proof of that.

He waited enough time until he knew Angel was gone, and then snuck around the side of the house.

Cassandra's window was still covered in crosses, but now the curtains were open. He could see her sitting on the seat beside the window, reading a book.

He hadn't expected her to be awake, not at this time of night, but then, he didn't really expect to find himself here at all. He had promised himself in the factory that he would forget her, concentrate on Dru, but when he went out for a hunt, his feet made their way here.

He watched her as she read, her petite body curled up, with her head resting against the window sill. Her hair flicked out the window with the breeze, dancing with the wind. She looked peaceful as she read, as if she let her worries wash away as she was transported into a world of make believe and imagination. Spike could relate to that.

It wasn't long before Cass felt his gaze. She swung her head in his direction, jumping from her seat as she saw him. Spike felt his chest tighten as he saw the fear came across her face. He could hear her heart beating rapidly, her fear and adrenaline pumping through her body. Spike stood there waiting as her heart slowed, and her breath evened. He held his hands out in the universal sign of 'I come in peace'. Cass narrowed her eyes, looked back into the bedroom, as if checking something, and then back at Spike. She nodded curtly, and he jumped onto the roof and crossed to her window, keeping a large gap between himself and the crosses.

"You shouldn't be here." Cass said bluntly.

"Well, hullo to you too, pet."

"Don't call me pet, don't call me anything. Just leave," she spat out angrily.

"Cass, ple-"

"No!" She interrupted, "I'm not believing your lies anymore. I saw what you really are. I want nothing to do with you."

Spike flinched back as if hit. It _hurt_. He didn't remember the last time something had hurt him like that. He retreated into the only emotion he was comfortable with: anger.

"What do you want from me?" He spat out, "You knew who I was, what I was. What did you expect me to do?"

"Be better!" She practically shouted in reply. She turned her head towards her door, checking if her shout had woken her sister. When she didn't hear any stirring, she turned back to Spike.

"'Be better'?" He repeated as a question, "You expect me to go against my nature, for what? For you?"

Cass blushed, "No, not for me. For yourself. For what's coming."

"And what's coming, luv?" He asked sarcastically. "Your vision shows us jack shit, and unless I'm mistaken, the Watcher has come up with a whole lot of nothin'. The whole thing was probably a young girl's flight of fancy."

Cassandra glowered at him, "If you think that, then why are you even here?"

The question stumped Spike. Why was he here? Why did he keep finding himself seeking her out? It was the same question he'd been asking himself since meeting Cassandra. She was just a girl. She didn't have the Victorian grace of Dru, or her sexual allure. Why couldn't he stay away?

He sat down, rubbing his face with his hands, "I don't know," he said between his fingers.

Watching him, Cass found her resolved crumbling. There was something about him that tugged at her heart. She felt herself move towards him, until the memory of Buffy's face as she had to stake Ford popped into her head. She stilled her movement, and took a deep breath.

"You're here to cure Drusilla?"

He looked up her, face crinkled, wondering where this was leading, "I am."

"Do it and leave," She said, looking him in the eye.

He moved from his sitting position, coming closer to her. He placed his hands on either side of the window sill, avoiding the crosses and leaning toward the window. "You've sung this tune before, luv."

"This time I really mean it," she replied sincerely, "I don't want you to kill my sister."

"It's not about-" he started to explain before she cut him off.

"And I don't want her to kill you."

He looked at her in shock, stunned by the worry and fear he heard in her voice. Her eyes were sad, and reluctant, but her face was set.

"I don't know what it is that I feel for you, but it's there, and I know I can't just watch as you and Buffy try and kill each other." She shut her eyes, stealing herself for what she was about to say, "I can't do this anymore," her voice broke as she spoke. She opened her eyes to look into his, "Please, cure Dru, do what you need to do, and then leave. Please," she finished in a near beg.

Spike's voice was croaky as she replied, "Okay."

Her eyes were sad as she nodded, stood, and then shut the window. She took one last long look at him, and then shut the curtain. Spike watched her silhouette as she moved away, towards her bed.

Jumping off the roof, and walking home, Spike felt remorse at the situation, knowi-

He stopped short. Remorse. He felt remorse. He felt _guilt._ He stood motionless, shocked, and confused. Spike hadn't felt guilt since the moment he clawed from his grave. Vampires weren't meant to feel guilt. They ran on base animal instincts. You fight, you feed, you kill. You didn't feel bad about it.

Spike looked back at Cassandra's window; knowing whatever was happening to him was connected to her.

 _I need to get the hell out of Sunnydale._

* * *

Cassandra trailed behind Willow and Buffy with dull eyes and a shuffled walk. She barely paid attention as they discussed Buffy's conversation with Angel the night before. Cass was caught up in her own conversation with a vampire. She had done the right thing, she knew that, but then why did she feel so wretched?

"You and Angel are going skating? Alone?" Willow asked as they crossed the quad.

"Unless some unforeseen evil pops up. But I'm in full 'see no evil' mode."

"Angel ice-skating."

"I know. Two worlds collide."

They were half away across the quad when Xander caught up to them, "Wouldn't you two say you know me about as well as anyone else? Maybe even better than I know myself?"

"What's this about?" Willow asked apprehensive.

"When you look at me, do you think 'prison guard'?"

Willow and Buffy giggled, with even Cass giving a small smile.

"Um, crossing guard, maybe, but prison guard?" Buffy replied, shaking her head.

"They just put up the assignments for the career fair, and according to my test results I can look forward to being gainfully employed in the growing field of corrections," Xander explained.

Buffy giggled again, "Well, at least you'll be on the right side of the bars."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Laugh now, missy, they assigned you to the booth for law enforcement professionals."

Stunned, Buffy asked, "As in police?"

"As in polyester, doughnuts and brutality."

Buffy made a whining sound, nonverbally voicing her distaste.

"But, doughnuts!" Willow enthused with a smile, trying to keep positive.

"Well, I'll just jump off that bridge when I come to it," Buffy replied despondently, adding another whine for good measure. Buffy saw Giles up ahead, "First I have to deal with Giles. He's on this Tony Robbins hyper-efficiency kick. Expects me to check in every day after homeroom. I need to tell him about the grave yard theft as well." She walked off.

Xander made to follow but was held back by Willow, "You didn't check to see which seminar I was assigned to, did you?"

"I did, and you weren't."

"I wasn't what?" Willow asked, confused.

"On the list."

"But I handed in my test! I used a number two pencil!" She replied in a panic.

"Then I guess you musta passed."

"It's not the kinda test you pass or fail."

"Your name wasn't up there, Will."

Willow looked taken aback, and rushed off towards the list, hoping to see for herself.

As she walked away, Xander turned to Cass. She had stood to the side during their conversation, looking off into nothing. _She had been doing that a lot lately_ , he thought to himself in worry. He considered her, taking in her messy hair and blood shot, bruised looking eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, but she was still beautiful.

"Heya Cass, want to know what you got?"

"Sure," She said with a small smile.

"Counsellor or teacher," He replied with a bigger smile. He put an arm around her shoulder, and led her towards one of the seats inside the quad.

She wrinkled her nose, "great, kids or crazies. I guess I'll fit right in," she added despondentl.

Xander frowned at her answer, giving her a little shake, "you're not crazy, Cass." He replied softly.

"What else would you call someone who sees visions in their head?"

"Ah, uh, special?" He replied, obviously floundering for a response.

Cass snorted out a laugh, looking at him with a slight smile, "good one, Xan."

"I've missed that," he said. When Cass looked at him in confusion, he explained, "You smiling. I've barely seen you smile in weeks, Cass."

Cass blushed, and looked down at her hands, "I've had a lot on my mind," she replied evasively.

She felt Xander fidget next to her, and looked up to find him looking back at her nervously.

"Well maybe we can do something to clear your mind."

Cass looked at him incredulously.

Xander become embarrassed, realising how that sounded, "I mean, go out! Together, like a date. It could get your mind off things," he explained, scrambling.

She smiled as his usual Xander awkwardness, but the smile soon slipped. She had feelings for Xander, but that was before Spike. Not that he mattered much anymore, but it wouldn't be fair to date Xander, not when she was pining for Spike. Plus, there was Willow to consider.

"I'd love to," she started, causing him to smile, "but I don't think it's a good idea."

His face fell fast, "well, why not? I like you, Cass. I don't think there are many girls in the world like you."

She blushed prettily, but looked at him seriously, "It's just not a good time. I'm a mess right now," she waved her hand over herself, "physically and mentally. I just need to sort myself out before starting anything knew."

Xander nodded, understanding. Usually, he would have tried to push, like he had done with her sister, but he had seen how low Cass had been lately. He knew it wasn't just a lie to push him away.

"Okay," He replied with a nod, sadness dripping from the word. He stood up, and smiled down at her. "C'mon, I'll walk you to class."

* * *

Cass entered the library, and immediately felt the tension between Giles and Buffy.

"Y'know, if you don't like the way I'm doing my job, why don't you find somebody else? Oh, that's right, there can only be one. As long as I'm alive, there is no one else. Well, there you go! I don't have to be the Slayer. I could be dead," Buffy finished saying, as Cass walked in.

"That wasn't terribly funny. You notice I don't laugh," Giles replied.

"Wouldn't be much of a change. Either way I'm bored, constricted, I never get to shop, and my hair and fingernails still continue to grow. So really, when you think about it, what's the diff?"

"Do we have to be introspective now? Our only concern is to discover what was stolen from that mausoleum last night."

It was at that point they realised Cass was in the room.

"Oh, Cassandra," Giles stated, "I didn't see you there."

Buffy looked up at the clock, "crap, I'm late for class." She grabbed her bag and jacket, squeezing Cass's hand as she rushed past.

Giles sat on the edge of the desk, facing the younger Summers twin, "I take it that you're here regarding your vision."

"Yeah," she replied, taking a seat, "I know it seems pointless after the night with Ford, but I can't shake the feeling that it's important.

Smiling reassuringly, Giles took a seat opposite her, "never mind that. Other, more present, matters may take precedence, but I don't mind the work." His smile slipped as he slid over a stack of books closer to him, "However, when it comes to your vision, and Drusilla's, I have come up with very little."

Cass looked crestfallen, "Do you have anything?"

"Well yes, from the description in your visions, I say whatever we're dealing with, it is inter-dimensional. The energy you described, it seemed to indicate a portal to another reality. Also, the pillars you described, they were in the ancient Greek style," he paused, shuffling through some books. He found one, and opened it, finding a specific section, "I did manage to find some ancient Greek texts that mentioned the Old Ones in Drusilla's vision, however, there was little information."

Cass nodded, thinking.

Giles eyed her curiously, "While I haven't find much information wise, it would seem, that whatever the threat, it does seem to be Greek in origin."

"That's good, right?" Cass asked, "We have a lead, we know it's Greek, whatever it is."

"Unfortunately, that's the problem," Giles replied "Ancient Greek lore is muddled with fact and fiction. There is an uncountable amount of demons, monsters, and myths mixed in with the truth. I'm afraid, until we have more information, we will have trouble narrowing it down."

Cass sighed audibly, obviously disappointed, "we should just drop it. With Spike," she trailed off, not wanting to go further, "I was obviously wrong. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

Giles looked at the young girl in sympathy and edged his chair forward, leaning towards her, "There was a young girl in Greek mythology, also named Cassandra. She was given the gift of visions, also like you, and was then cursed. No one would ever believe her visions. It was said the fall of Troy could have been averted if she had been believed."

Cassandra looked shocked as she heard the story.

Giles continued, "In our line of business, I don't believe much in coincidence. Maybe the vision hasn't unfolded like you expected, but I don't think we should forget it entirely, not just yet."

Looking up at Giles, the appreciation for the man's words shined through Cassandra's eyes. The faith he put in her, and her visions, it was overwhelming, "Thank you." She replied with a watery smile.

* * *

Spike walked over to Drusilla, a large intricately carved golden cross resting on a pillow in his hands. He moved the velvet red pillow towards her, letting the other vampire inspect it. She sat up from the bed she had been resting on, getting a better look.

"This is it then?" He asked.

"It hums," Drusilla replied, hand outstretched over the cross, "I can hear it."

Spike looked down at her lovingly, watching her delicate hand retreat, "Once you're well again, we'll have a coronation down Main Street, and invite everyone, and drink for seven days and seven nights."

Dalton stood behind them, "What about the Slayer? She almost blew the whole thing for us. She's trouble."

Spike turned to look at him immediately angered by the man's words, "You _don't_ say? Trouble?!" He yelled, beginning to pace, "She's the gnat in my ear! The gristle in my teeth! She's the bloody thorn in my BLOODY SIDE!" he finished by kicking the table. He had found a new appreciation in his loathing for Buffy after his parting with Cassandra. If the Slayer hadn't brought Cass along for the ride at the Sunset Club, maybe she never would have cut ties with him. If her bitch sister wasn't the Slayer, maybe he could have had her in his life. Since Cassandra had decided to end their friendship, Spike had been left dejected, and wanting. He had felt her absence painfully, in only a few days. He felt his blood call for her, crave her. The fact that her sister, and their feud, that was keeping her from him infuriated him. Cass had feelings for him, she admitted it. She'd never turned her back if weren't for Buffy.

He wanted the Slayer gone for more reasons than one.

"Spike?" Drusilla asked, concerned. He tore his thoughts Cass, coming back to the matter at hand.

"We gotta do something. We'll never complete your cure with that _bitch_ breathing down our necks," he exhaled loudly, although not needing to, "I need to bring in the big guns. They'll take care of her once and for all."

"Big guns?" Dalton asked apprehensively.

"The Order of Taraka," Spike stated without preamble. He would get rid of the Slayer, cure Dru, and take Cassandra. Without her consent if need be.

"The bounty hunters?!" Dalton exclaimed.

Drusilla looked at Spike with excitement before dealing out her tarot cards. The first card put down was a Cyclops, the second a centipede, and the third was of a panther, "They're coming to my party," Dru said, looking up at Spike "Three of them."

Spike walked over to the bed, looking down at the cards.

"Uh, yes, but," Dalton started, stumbling over his words, "The Order of Taraka, I mean, isn't that overkill?"

Spike looked at him, the demon in him screaming 'Y _es! Take what you want, kill the rest'_ , while the human in him called him a monster. The human had only let him down in the past, "No, I think it's just enough kill."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you all had a lovely holiday break! As always, please review, follow and favourite. Your words and support inspire me.**

 **Have a great NYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Whats my Line Part 2**

"So Giles is sure that the vampire who stole his book is connected to the one you slayed last night? Or is it slew?" Willow asked, taking a seat at the library table. Willow, Xander and Cass had managed to escape the job fair, retreating into the library when Buffy and Giles had returned from their reconnaissance mission.

Coming out of the library stacks with a magazine in hand, Giles replied, "Both are correct, and, yes, I'm sure. Du Lac was both a, a, theologian and a mathematician," he explained, coming down the stairs, "This article describes an invention of his, which he called 'The Du Lac Cross'."

"So, why go to all the trouble of inventing something, and then giving it a weak name like that? I mean, I'da gone with 'The Cross-o-matic', or, uh, 'The Amazing Mr. Cross'," Xander quipped, with only getting a smile from Cass in response. She really did like his rambles. The sincere awkwardness had always managed to lift her moods.

"The cross was more than a mere symbol," Giles replied, handing the magazine to Willow, "it was used to understand certain mystical texts, to, uh, decipher hidden meanings and so forth."

"So you're saying these vampires went to all this hassle for your basic decoder ring?" Buffy asked.

Giles was taken aback by the metaphor, dumbfounded that his pupil had yet again simplified a complicated matter "Uh, actually, yes, I, I suppose I am."

"According to this, Du Lac destroyed every cross except the one buried with him," Willow added.

Buffy looked confused, "Why destroy your own work?"

"Perhaps he feared what might happen if it fell into the wrong hands," Giles pondered while pacing in thought.

"A fear we'll soon get to experience for ourselves up close and personal," Xander stated gravely.

"U-unless we can pre-empt their plans," Giles replied.

"How?" Willow asked.

"Uh, by learning what's in the book before they do. Which means we can expect to be here later tonight," Giles stated, taking a seat at the table.

Cass had stayed quiet throughout the exchange, absorbing the information. She knew the book stolen from Giles was done on Spike's orders. Her vision told her that. If the vamp from last night is also connected to Spike, it was clear to Cass what their plans were, "I think its Spike and Drusilla."

Xander and Willow looked at Cass in shock, but Giles and Buffy did out of curiosity.

"Why?" Xander asked.

Cass froze. She couldn't reveal why without revealing her true relationship with the vampire. She looked at her sister in panic, who jumped in, "Was it a vision?" Buffy asked Cass, giving her a possible excuse.

"Y-yeah," Cass stammered out, never having been a good liar.

Willow furrowed her brows, "but why would they want the book?"

"Yeah, vamps don't usually subscribe to the book of the month club, what's with the sudden interest?" Xander added.

"His girlfriend looked sickly," Cass explained, knowing why Spike was in town, but hesitant to reveal her sources, "Pale, even by vampire standards."

Giles nodded, "Yes, it could be a cure for her ailments. We did know she was brutally attacked in Europe. This could be the whole reason for their visit. However, we will still need to clarify if that is the exact purpose."

Willow smiled broadly, "Goody! Research party!"

"Will, you need a life in the worst way," Xander retorted disparagingly.

Buffy stood up, "Speaking of, I really have to bail, but I promise I'll be back bright and early tomorrow and ready to slay."

"This is a matter of some urgency, Buffy," Giles said seriously.

"I realize that. Well, you have to admit, I kinda lack in the book area. I mean, you guys are the brains, I'd only be here for moral support anyway."

"That's untrue, Buffy, you totally contribute," Xander started, "You go for snacks!"

Buffy looked over at Willow for help, "She _should_ go. Y-y'know, gather her strength."

"Perhaps you're right. There may be fierce battles ahead," Giles replied. Cass rolled her eyes at Buffy, disapproving of her lying to the Watcher. Buffy ignored her sister and made to leave.

"But Ho-Hos are a vital part of my cognitive process!" Xander called.

Smiling at him, Buffy replied, "Sorry, Xand. Someplace I have to be."

* * *

It had only been a few hours before Buffy came back into the library, limping and mussed.

Cass gasped and got up from her chair, running towards her, "Buffy, what happened?" She asked, quieter, she added, "You didn't fall while skating did you?" She was shocked at the thought. Her sister had always been a graceful ice skater, even before becoming the Slayer.

"No," Buffy murmured, so Giles couldn't hear, a little louder she said, "I was attacked."

"By whom?" Giles asked.

Cassandra missed the answer as she rushed to get her sister an ice pack. Slayer healing or not, the limp seemed bad.

She came back in time to hear about the attack, "This guy was hard-core, Giles. And Angel was power-freaked by that ring."

"I'm afraid he was not overreacting. This ring is worn only by members of the Order of Taraka. It's a society of deadly assassins dating back to King Solomon."

"And didn't they beat the Elks this year in the Sunnydale adult bowling league championships?" Xander asked, trying to lessen the tension.

"Their credo is to sow discord and kill the unwary."

"Bowling is a vicious game."

"That's enough, Xander!" Giles shouted in anger. While often annoyed with Xander's jokes, Giles rarely lost his cool. His reaction showed the group how serious the situation was. Xander dropped his head in shame, and the girls looked on concerned and upset.

"Sorry. It's just not the time for jokes. I need to think," Giles stated, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

"These assassins, why are they after me?" Buffy asked.

"'Cause you're the scourge of the underworld?" Willow stated.

"I haven't been that scourgey lately."

Giles had begun to rub his eyes, "I don't know, I don't know," he exhaled, "I think the best thing we can do is to find a secure location. Somewhere out of the way you can go until we decide on the best course of action. You too, Cassandra. They might not be after you directly, but it won't be safe at your home."

Buffy got up from the desk, looking at her sister in fear, "Okay, now you and Angel have both said to head for the hills. Are you saying I can't handle this, that I'm not strong enough to fight these people?"

"They're a breed apart, Buffy. U-unlike vampires they have no earthly desires, but to collect their bounty. They find a target, and, uh, they eliminate it. You can kill as many of them as you like, it won't make any difference. Where there's one, there will be another, and another. They won't stop coming until the job is done. Each one of them works alone. His own way. Some are human, some, a-are not. Y-you won't know who they are until they strike."

* * *

Cass had tried to follow her sister out of the library as she left, but Buffy insisted she stay, "you could already be in enough danger, Cass. Staying close to me isn't a good idea right now."

It was hours later when Cass started to truly worry about her sister. Moving over to the counter, to stand by Willow who was sitting on it, Cass couldn't help but feel weighed down by the gloomy atmosphere in the library.

"I wish there was more we could do," Willow commented, earning a small nod from Cassandra.

"We're doing all that we can," Giles replied, "The only course of action is to try and find out what was in that stolen book."

"I've never seen Buffy like that. She just took off."

Xander came into the library, "Well, she didn't go home. I let the phone ring a few hundred times before I remembered her mom is out of town."

"Well, maybe Buffy unplugged the phone," Giles suggested.

"No, it's a statistical impossibility for a sixteen-year-old girl to unplug her phone."

Cass and Willow nodded in agreement.

"Well, perhaps my words of caution were a little too alarming," Giles admitted reluctantly.

"Ya think?" Xander asked with heavy sarcasm.

"It's good that she took you seriously, Giles. I just wish we knew where she was," Willow said.

Cassandra's constant look of worry was cut off by a large yawn.

"Cassandra, you should get some sleep," Giles said, looking up from his current book.

"I want to wait for Bu-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by another yawn.

"You won't do Buffy any good if you drop from exhaustion."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't go home," Cass replied weakly.

"You can come crash at mine," Xander offered, "Mum and Dad are gone for a couple of days."

Cass nodded, too tired to argue, "I have Mum's car, but you'll have to drive."

Xander smiled, caught the keys as Cass threw them, and lead them outside the Library doors.

The drive to Xander's house was met with silence, as Cass worried for her sister.

Xander reached over, and grabbed her hand, "She's going to be okay. If anyone can handle this, it's Buffy."

Cass sighed, and squeezed his hand back, "I know, I just wish she told us where she was going to go. I hate not being able to check to see if she's okay." Feeling her exhaustion and worry peak, she leant her head on Xander's shoulder. If she had been in a full frame of mind, she might have thought through the consequences of such an intimate position, but as Xander's arm moved to wrap around her shoulders, all she could think was how nice it felt.

* * *

Giles sat at his desk, book open in front of him, phone held to his face as he listened to it ring. The newly risen sun peaked through the office window, stinging the tired Watcher's eyes. The phone gave its eighth ring before a weary sounding Xander answered.

"Xander?"

"Giles?" He responded groggily, "Have you heard from Buffy?

"No, no, I-I haven't heard from Buffy yet. Look, look, I-I-I think you should go to her house and check on her."

"When?" Xander asked with a muffle yawn

"Well, ri-right a, right away."

"Cass is still asleep."

"Well wake her up," Giles responded bluntly, hanging up the phone before receiving a response. Picking up his book, Giles moved out from his office, into the open library space.

His paced slowed as he noticed Willow. She had fallen asleep in front of the library computer, her face resting against the keyboard.

Closing his book, and taking a slight crouch, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder to wake her, "Willow?" He asked softy.

His gentle intentions were for naught, as Willow awoke startled, bolting upright, "Don't warn the tadpoles!" She yelled.

"Are you alright?"

"Giles, what are you doing here?" She asked, sounding as tired as Giles felt.

"It's the library, Willow. You fell asleep."

Willow looked around, embarrassed to have not noticed her surroundings, "Oh!"

"Don't warn the tadpoles?" Giles asked with a slight smile.

"I, I have frog fear."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I conked out," Willow stated morosely.

"What? Please. You've gone quite beyond the call of duty," Giles replied, trying to soothe her worries, "But, but, I-I, uh, fortunately, I think I may have found something finally."

"You did?"

"I-I found a-a description of the missing Du Lac manuscript. It's a ritual, Willow. Now, I-I, uh," Giles stated, getting up to pace, "I haven't managed to decipher the exact details, but I-I- I believe Cassandra was correct. The purpose is to restore a weak and sick vampire back to full health."

"A vampire like Drusilla?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Dalton slammed the Du Lac manuscript shut, handing Spike handwritten pages of translations. Spike looked at the sheet and smiled in glee, causing Dalton to smile in relief.

"By George, I think he's got it!" Spike stated with joy, walking over to Drusilla, who was lying back in her bed, "The key to your cure, ducks. The missing bloody link, it was-"

"Right, right in front of us," Drusilla finished weakly, "the whole time." She took Spike's hand, moving it to the deck of tarot cards in front of her. Together the flipped the top card, revealing the picture of an angel.

* * *

Cassandra and Xander pulled up to the front of the Summer's residence, and quickly made their way up the porch steps. Cassandra looked around warily, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Xander looked at her in confusion, "We're just gunna check to see if Buffy's here, it won't take long.

Cass sighed, "If she came home, she would have called," she murmured in response.

Xander grabbed her hand, "Doesn't hurt to try."

Unable to shake the heavy feeling in her stomach, but also unable to explain it, Cass nodded and allowed Xander to pull her towards the door.

While Cass unlocked the door, Xander looked through the glass window, "Buffy!" He called, receiving no response.

They walked through the entrance, and noticed no lights were switched on. Knowing it was probably pointless, they decided to split up, hoping for a more thorough search. Cass made her way up stairs, as Xander check the basement and back of the house, unwittingly leaving the front door slightly ajar.

As they checked the rooms of the house, it become clear Buffy hadn't been home. Coming back to the front of the house, they noticed a middle aged man standing in the foyer. Dressed in a cheap suit, and thick glassed, he was seemingly harmless, but the sight of him made Cassandra's skin itch.

She moved down the stairs, "Who are you?" she demanded, as Xander moved towards her, putting himself between her and the stranger. "How did you get in here?"

"Good day. I'm Norman Pfister with Blush Beautiful," He responded, holding up a case, "Skin Care and Cosmetics. I was wondering if I might interest you in some free samples?"

"No," Cass replied bluntly, angry that a stranger had let himself into her home, "You should leave."

"Are there more ladies in the house?" He asked, ignoring Cass's demands.

"Hey, buddy, she said to go," Xander demanded, making a move towards the salesman. Cass held him back, noticing a mealworm crawl out of his skin onto his hand. Xander looked back at her, and then back in the direction she was looking. He frowned at the bug, and started to push Cass backwards to the kitchen.

Another worm moved across his cheek, moving into the man's ear. The sight made their skin crawl.

"Time to run!" Xander exclaimed, pushing Cass in front of him as she let out a slight squeal. Running through the kitchen, towards the back door, they heard the sound of a million bugs hitting the ground behind them. Rushing through the house, they were almost at the door when Norman reformed, blocking their exit.

Cassandra screamed at the sight of the bugs reforming to the shape of a human body. She froze in fear. Thinking quickly, Xander grabbed her hand, and pushed her through the basement door.

Xander slammed the door behind them, and took a deep breath in reprieve before noticing that the worms were coming in from underneath the door. Stomping on the incoming threat, Xander yelled behind him, "Find something to cover the crack under the door!"

He grabbed a broom, sweeping a majority of the bugs back under the door. His efforts were in vain, as each time he swept them back, they came swarming back through.

He felt Cass behind him as she leant down to cover the gap with tape. She ripped of a huge section of the roll, covering every available inch of the door , "Ewwww!" She exclaimed, finishing the protective barrier.

* * *

Spike came into their bedroom, and saw that Drusilla was once again asleep. As time went on, she became weaker, needing more and more sleep. _Not for much longer_ , he thought to himself smugly. Moving over to the bed, Spike bent over, softly stroking her hair.

Drusilla woke with a moan, "I was dreaming."

"Of what, pet?"

"We were in Paris. You had a branding iron," She responded vaguely.

"I brought you something," he said with a smile, going over to the stairs and picking up Angel from the landing. He had been surprised when Willy had called, offering him a trade. Such little cash, but for such a great pay off.

"And there were worms in my baguette," Drusilla rambled, not paying attention to Spike's movement.

Spike finished dragging in the larger vampire, "Your sire, my sweet," he finished, dumping Angel on the floor.

"My Angel?" Dru asked wistfully.

Spike tried to ignore the pain at the longing in her voice, coming around the bed, "The one and only. Now all we need's the full moon tonight, and he will die, and you will be fully restored." He took her hand, "My black goddess," He whispered, kissing her hand, "My ripe," He made his way up her arm, "wicked plum," Spike raised his head, "It's been-"

"Forever," Drusilla finished with strength in her voice. She sounded stronger than she had in years. They kissed passionately, as Angel watched from the floor, bound and gagged.

They broke off their kiss, "Spike, let me have him. Hmm? Until the moon."

Spike smiled, "Alright, you can play, but don't kill him. He mustn't die till the ritual."

"Bring him to me," Drusilla commanded in response,

Spike moved off the bed, towards Angel. Grabbing him off the floor, he pushed him towards Drusilla. She gripped him by the chin, looking at him in the eye, "You've been a very bad daddy." She slapped him across the face hard, smiling in pleasure.

* * *

"Could you sit down, or change your pattern or something? You're making me queasy."

Cass frowned in Xander's direction, but continued her pacing, "I can't just sit there and do nothing," She paused, leaning against the washing machine, "We need a plan."

"I have a plan. We wait. Buffy saves us," Xander replied calmly.

"Xander," Cass replied exasperated, "We don't even know where Buffy is, we can't expect her to save us."

"This is Buffy's home. Odds are she'll find us."

"And what are we supposed to do until then?" Cass demanded, starting to panic, "We're meant to stay here? Stuck in the basement? I don't think so." She moved towards the stairs, obviously planning on leaving.

Xander moved towards her, stopping her with a firm drip on her arms, "What are you doin'?"

"Going to see if he's gone!"

Clearly frustrated, Xander replied, "That's brilliant! What if he isn't?"

"I can't just wait down here, Xander! That guy was obviously sent here for Buffy! We need to warn her, or tell Giles, or, or-"

"If we go up there, we'll be worm food," Xander replied angrily, "We can't help Buffy if we're dead."

Cass stepped closer to Xander, "I'm getting out of here." Cassandra's anxiety and anger had risen, causing her to breathe deeply, adrenaline pumping through her body.

"No, you're not," Xander replied stubbornly, still holding onto her arms, "I'm not letting you go up there and get hurt!"

"Not letting me?" Cass demanded, her voice raising new heights.

"Yes, not letting you!" Xander yelled back, "Sorry that I don't want you to die!"

Cassandra's breath was coming in rapidly, as she stared at the man in front of her. She knew he was right. He was just trying to protect her. That was the type of guy Xander was.

Before she knew what she was doing, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a long, lingering kiss.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Please tell me you didn't just kiss me as a distraction to run upstairs," Xander joked.

Cass breathed out a light laugh, trying to ignore the voice in the back of her head that was comparing the kiss to Spike's, "It would be a pretty terrible plan, considering I'm still here."

Xander smiled in response, "I figured the kiss rocked your world enough that you lost all train of thought."

Laughing outright, Cass felt her chest grow warm. Xander was a nice normal guy. She could have a nice normal relationship with him.

 _Emphasis on the word normal,_ she thought to herself.

"What happened to needing time?" Xander asked.

She sighed, "I think today shows that in our world, time isn't always a given," She looked down, knowing that her final decision to cut Spike from her life had pushed the kiss. She ignored the pang of guilt as she looked back up at him with a small smile, stepping out of his arms. "I'm still leaving."

Xander smiled back, "Fine, but I want to note that I'm feeling very manipulated."

"Noted," Cass replied. He grabbed her hand, and cautiously crept up the stairs. Leaning down, Xander looked back at her anxiously, before grabbing an end of the tape. Peeling carefully, it revealed a clear doorway. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Xander slowly opened the basement door. They peeked their heads out, looking for any signs of worms.

Not seeing anything, Cass let out a breath, "He's gone."

Xander dropped her hand, and moved out into the corridor, peering into the dining room. Noting the coast was clear, Xander ran for the front door, signalling for Cass to follow.

She was through the dining room when worms started to fall on her from the roof, draping over her and then pooling on the ground near her feet. Screaming, Cass sprinted to the door, slamming in closed behind her.

"Xander, oh my God! Get them off of me!" Cass screamed, her fear making it come out in sobs.

Looking around, Xander spotted the garden hose.

"Get 'em off!" Cass screamed again as Xander ran for the hose. "Get 'em off of me! Oh, my God, get 'em off me!" Her voice hitting new heights as panic crept into her screams.

Xander turned the hose on as high as it could go, pointing it in Cassandra's direction. The worms sprayed off her, as she continued to scream. Turning around, Cass covered her head as Xander continue to spray the bugs off of her back. Turning again, and shaking her clothes, Cass started to calm as the last of the bugs washed off of her.

"Okay, okay, let's get outta here! Xander, let's go!"

Teenage hormones took over as Xander continued to spray Cass, distracted by her wet cloths.

"Okay! Let's go!" Cass demanded, running towards the car.

Xander finally seemed to hear her, running to turn off the tap and jumping into the driver's seat.

They peeled out of the drive way, and made their way to the school. Pulling into the lot, Xander killed the engine. Cass made to leave the car, but was stalled by Xander's hand on her arm.

She turned back to him, curious.

"If the kiss was a 'we might die, last moment on earth' kinda kiss, I'm cool with that, but if it was something more," Xander breathed out, "I like you, Cass, you know that. Tell me now if that's all it was."

Cass took a moment to consider. Her feelings for Spike had left her so muddled. A couple of months ago, she would have jumped at the chance to date Xander. Now, she didn't know what she wanted. It felt wrong to date him when she knew she had feelings for someone else.

Xander took her silence as rejection, and slumped in his seat, "Alright, we should go," He reached for the door handle.

"Xander, wait," Cass stopped him. No matter her feelings, she could never be with Spike. It was time to move on, "It's not that easy. I like you too, but we have things to consider."

"Like what?" He asked confused, but hopeful.

"Willow," Cass stated bluntly, "I don't want to hurt her."

"So we won't," Xander shrugged, moving to close the gap between them.

Cassandra looked at him exasperated, "You know it's not that simple. She's our friend. Let's just take this slow, and between us, for now."

Xander furrowed his brow, "You don't want to tell anyone?" He was clearly offended, and moved back from her.

Putting a hand on his arm to stop the movement, Cass explained, "Just for a little while. This is new," she moved her hands between them, indicating their relationship. "I don't want to throw it in her face before we even know what we're throwing."

Xander nodded slowly, understanding her logic but wanting to ignore it, "I guess." A smile slowly spread across his face, "But in private?"

Cass gave him a small smile back, leaning forward to kiss him. The kiss lasted longer than they expected. Cass reluctantly pulled away, "C'mon, we have to tell the others about the bug man."

They moved through the school, shocked at the mayhem and chaos that had taken over the school. Bursting through the library doors, Cass immediately searched for her sister. Spotting her near the library table, she moved towards her but was cut off by an unfamiliar dark skinned girl.

"Down, girl!" Buffy all but yelled at the stranger.

"Who sponsored career day today? The British Soccer Fan Association?" Xander quipped, referring to the school's current pandemonium.

"Buffy," Cass called softly as she ran to her sister. She pulled her into a tight hug, "I was so worried," pulling back, she added, "why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry, I was in self-pity mode," Buffy replied, seemingly genuinely remorseful. It only lasted a moment before her nose crinkled, "Why are you wet?" She demanded.

Cass smiled and moved back. She was about to explain when Giles moved through the room, replying to Xander, "We had a, a rather violent visit from the Order of Taraka."

Xander moved over to Buffy and Cass, "You wanna talk Order of Taraka? We just met the king _freak_ of the," he stopped mid-sentence, noticing the new addition for the first time, "Hello," he said with an appreciative smile.

Cass sent a discreet but firm elbow to his stomach, causing him to make a slight 'oomf' sound. He looked at her in confusion, but quickly turned to understanding, and then contrition. Cass couldn't help but finding it amusing, as she shook her head with a wiry smile.

The girl seemed embarrassed, looking to the floor and not responding. Both Buffy and Cass frowned at the display, remembering the girl's earlier confident demeanour.

"Oh, forgive me. Uh, Xander, Cassandra, this is Kendra. Uh, i-it's rather complicated, but she's also a Slayer," Giles explained.

Cassandra moved to the table, taking a seat, "Slayer?" She asked, looking at her sister in shock.

"A Slayer, huh?" Xander asked, turning to Buffy, "I knew this 'I'm the only one, I'm the only one' thing was just an attention-getter."

Buffy moved towards the table, taking a seat with Willow, opposite of Cass, "Just say hello, Xander."

"Welcome. So! You're a Slayer, huh? We could always use an extra one of those," He quipped as he sat next to Cass, getting dirty looks from the girls already seated at the table.

"Uh, I hope, I tank you, I mean, sir, um, I will be of service," Kendra stuttered in response.

Looking at the others, hoping for an indicator for her nervous behaviour, Xander replied, "Great!" Turning back to Kendra, he added, "Good. It's good to be a giver."

"Xander, um, this, this, uh, assassin you encountered, what, uh, what did he look like?" Giles asked, hoping to move the conversation along.

Cass moved her hands through her hair, hoping to detangle some of the knots, when she felt something wiggle against her hands. With a scream, she jumped from the table, shaking out her hair. A worm dropped onto the book in front of her.

"Uhhhh, gross, gross, gross," She screamed, hands running through her hair, looking for more bugs, but hoping to find none.

Xander pointed to the bug, "Like that."

"You and bug people, Xander. What's up with that?" Buffy asked.

"No, but this dude was completely different than praying mantis lady. He was a man _of_ bugs, not a man who _was_ a bug." He slammed the book shut, killing the worm.

"The, uh, the-the-the important thing is everybody's alright. Still, it's quite apparent that we're under serious attack," Giles added, looking at the frantic Cassandra in concern.

"These Taraka are definitely serious," Buffy added solemnly, before looking at Kendra, "Fortunately for me, so is Kendra."

"And, uh, I fear the worst is still to come. I've, I-I've discovered the remaining keys to Drusilla's cure. The, uh, the ritual requires that, the presence of her sire, and it must take place in a church on the night of the new moon," Giles explained.

Buffy and Cass looked at each other in concern.

"The new moon. But that is tonight," Kendra added, in a thick accent.

"Exactly," Giles replied, "And I-I'm sure the assassins were here to kill Buffy before she could put a stop to things."

Giles statement felt like a punch in Cassandra's gut. She felt her breath leave her as the realisation set in. Spike had ordered the assassin that had almost killed her. She had naively believed that they feelings between them, and the vision she had of him, would ensure that he wouldn't let her get hurt. The truth made her chest ache, and reaffirmed her choice to cut him from her life.

Without thought, she reached under the table and grabbed Xander's hand. He jumped slightly, but quickly recovered, giving her hand a squeeze.

"They need Drusilla's sire. You mean the vamp that made her?" Buffy asked, her tone of voice dripping with panic.

"Yes," Giles replied.

"Buffy, what is it?" Willow asked, noticing the looks of concern being passed between the Summers twins.

Buffy looked down at her hands, embarrassed as she explained, "Angel. He's Drusilla's sire."

"Man, that guy got major neck in his day!" Xander commented. Cass dropped his hand under the table and whacked him in the arm in response. He was rubbing his arm as Buffy responded.

"Will this ritual kill him?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it will," Giles replied solemnly.

"We need to find this church. We need to find where this ritual is gonna take place!" Buffy retorted vehemently.

"Agreed, and we must work quickly," Giles replied, checking his watch, "We have five hours before sundown."

Willow opened her laptop on the library table, "Don't worry, Buffy, we'll save Angel."

"Angel?" Kendra asked, affronted, "But our priority is to stop Drusilla!"

"Angel's our friend!" Xander announced defensively, "Except I don't like him," He added with less bravado, earning an eye roll from Cass, and a hostile look from Buffy.

"Look, you've got your priorities, and I've got mine," Buffy responded to Kendra, "Right now they mesh. So, are you gonna help me, or are you gonna get out of my way?"

Kendra considered a moment before replying, "I'm wit you."

"Good. 'Cause I've had it. Spike is going down. You can attack me, you can send assassins after me, that's fine. But nobody messes with my boyfriend!"

Cass looked down at her hands at the statement. Buffy was right, Spike should die. She just hated the pang in her chest she felt at the thought.

* * *

Half an hour later, and the Scoobies were in full research mode.

Willow sat at the computer, looking for possible locations that Spike might have used. Giles left the stacks, coming back to the table with an arm load of books. He paused behind Willow, reading her screen, "There are forty-three churches in Sunnydale?" He pulled out a roll of mints, "That seems a little excessive," He added, tearing the pack open.

"It's the extra evil vibe from the Hellmouth. Makes people pray harder," Willow explained as she accepted the mint that Giles offered.

He moved over to Xander and Cassandra, "Well, check and see if any of them are closed or abandoned." He said to Willow, while looking at the research Xander and Cass had done.

"Yeah, yeah, we got monsters, we got demons, but no bug dude or police lady," Xander said in exasperation.

Giles placed a book in front of them, "Well, you should have better luck with this one. There's a whole section devoted to the Order of Taraka."

The group worked the next ten minutes in silence, before Xander cried out, "Oh, here we go! I am the bug man, coo coo ka choo."

Willow and Giles moved over, looking over his shoulder, "Okay. He can only be killed when he's in his disassembled state," He looked over to Cass, "Disassembled. That means when he's broken down into his liiittle buggy parts." Xander gave her a soft smile, taking the sting out of his comment.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, and shoved her shoulder into his side, "You coulda fooled me, dorkhead."

Putting a hand to his chest in mock offence, Xander replied, "Dorkhead! You slash me with your words!"

Giles rubbed his eyes in exasperation while Willow raised her eyebrows.

* * *

"Say 'Uncle'," Drusilla murmured, lowering a pitcher towards Angel's bare chest, "Oh, that's right, you killed my uncle."

Before she could pour out the pitcher, Spike entered the room, "That's it, then. Off to church."

Drusilla stood up, "It makes pretty colours."

"I'll see him die soon enough. I've never been much for the pre-show," Spike replied, leaning down to untie one of Angel's bonds, as Drusilla put away the pitcher.

Drusilla moved to grab Miss Edith when Angel spoke up, his voice croaky and tired, "Too bad. That's what Drusilla likes best, as I recall."

Spike stepped over to the other bond, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask her. She knows what I mean."

Drusilla came back to stand behind Spike, who looked at her over his shoulder, "Well?"

"Shhh! Grrrruff! Bad dog," Drusilla growled towards Angel.

"You shoulda let me talk to him, Dru. Sounds like your boy could use some pointers. She likes to be teased," Angel explained, arrogant smile on his face.

Spike finished untying the other bond, "Keep your hole shut!"

"Take care of her, Spike. The way she touched me just now? I can tell when she's not satisfied."

"I said SHUT UP!" He grabbed Angel by the throat, lifting him to his feet, and holding him against the bedpost.

"Or maybe you two just don't have the fire we had," Angel said, the smirk on his face growing.

"That's enough," Spike said in a deadly voice, breaking the wooden railing on the bed with his spare hand. He raised the piece over Angel's heart, moments from staking him.

"Spike, no!" Drusilla cried.

Spike stopped himself, holding back the stake. The older vampire stared at Spike, trying to goad him into making a rash decision.

Drusilla stepped closer to Spike, putting her arms on his shoulders, and snuggling into his back, "Shhh."

"Oh! Right. Right, you almost got me! Aren't you a 'throw himself to the lions' sort of sap these days. Well, the lions are on to you, baby. See, if I kill you now, you go quick and Dru hasn't got a chance. And if Dru dies your little Rebecca of Sunnyhell Farm and all her mates are spared her coming-out party," Spike spat out, grabbing Angel by the throat.

"Spike, the moon is rising. It's time," Drusilla murmured behind him.

"Too bad, Angelus. Looks like you go the hard way. Along with the rest of this miserable town," Spike spat at Angel, his bitterness at the town, and the people in it, coming forward. Still holding onto Angel, Spike brought Drusilla in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Cassandra rushed into Willy's bar in time to watch Buffy smash him against the shelves of liquor. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't keep up with the two Slayers. Breathing heavily, Cass moved forward to listen to the interrogation.

"Ah! Honest! I don't know where Angel is!" Willy cried out, pain thick in his voice.

"What about this ritual? What have you heard?" Buffy demanded.

"N-nothing! I-it's all hush-hush!"

"Just hit him, Buffy!" Kendra yelled.

"She likes to hit," Buffy explained to Willy in a warning tone.

"You know, m-maybe I did hear something about this ritual. Yeah, i-I, I-it's coming back to me. But, uh, I'd have to take you there," Willy said, arms up in surrender.

"Let's go," Buffy declared, dragging Willy from the bar. Cassandra moved to follow when they were stopped by Kendra.

"First we must return to de Watcher."

Buffy stopped, "Excuse me? While we run to Giles, this whole thing could go down!"

"But it is procedure," Kendra replied adamantly.

"It's brainless, you mean! If we don't go now, Angel could die," Buffy practically yelled before moving to the door.

"Is dat all you're worried about? Your boyfriend?" Kendra demanded.

"No, it's not all, but it's enough," Buffy replied.

"It's as I feared. He clouds your judgment. We can't stop dis ritual alone!"

"She won't be alone," Cass declared angrily.

Buffy sent her a look of gratitude before turning back to Kendra, "Are you listening to me? He could die!"

"He's a vampire. He _should_ die. Why am I de only person who sees it?"

Buffy stared at her for a moment, deciding it wasn't worth the argument, and left the bar with Willy and Cass in tow.

"Are you dat big a fool?" Kendra shouted after her. As the door closed in response, Kendra exhaled and muttered to herself "Good riddance, den."

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the church. They entered through a side door, and moved through it as quietly as possible.

Willy began to lead them down an arched hallway, "Here ya go. Don't ever say your friend Willy don't come through in a pinch."

Rounding the corner, they were met by a butch woman in a police uniform, and a vampire.

Willy wasn't shocked and turned to them, "Here ya go. Don't ever say your friend Willy don't come through in a pinch."

Buffy grabbed Cassandra's arm and moved to escape from where they came. Turning around, they saw their exit blocked by the bug man and another vampire.

* * *

Spike stood in the nave of the church. Holding a burning incense censer in his hands, he walked from the altar up to through the main aisle.

"Eligor. I name thee. Bringer of war, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity," He recited.

Turning back to the altar, he felt conflict at the sight before him. His love and her sire were both strapped together, chained to the ceiling. It almost looked like an embrace. Pushing the thought aside, he moved back to the altar, continuing his spell, "Eligor, wretched master of decay, bring your black medicine."

"Black medicine," Drusilla murmured in response.

Spike set the censer down on the altar, replacing it with the Du Lac Cross, his hand protected by thick gloves.

"Come," He demanded, holding the cross upside down, "Restore your most impious, murderous child."

"Murderous child," Drusilla repeated.

Grabbing hold of the downward-pointing tip of the cross with his free hand, Spike ripped violently down, pulling out a dagger. He laid the rest of the cross back onto the altar, "From the blood of the sire she is risen."

Spike took Drusilla's left hand, raising it to Angel's, which was tied above their heads. Drusilla grasped it tightly.

"From the blood of the sire, she shall rise again." With one swift stroke, he stabbed the blade through their joined hands. Angel screamed out in agony as a bright pink light began to pulsate from the wounds. The light died down, becoming a faint glimmer as Angel's strength began to ebb, draining into Drusilla. She fell back, almost in ecstasy, as the light poured into her.

"Right, then!" Spike declared, "Now we just let them come to a simmerin-" He cut himself off as he felt a pressure in his chest. A feeling of warmth and closeness overcame him. Soon, a familiar scent blew through the room.

His contemplation on the feeling was cut short by the loud bang of a door being barged open. He turned to see Willy the snitch step though, followed by the assassins and his vampire cronies. They were escorting Buffy and Cassandra. He almost roared in rage at the tight grip Cass was being held in. Nobody touched her but _him_. His rage was subsided for a moment, as a way to benefit from Willy's stupidity came to him. Spike stared at Cassandra hungrily, intensely, as the thought bloomed hope in his chest. He could have Cassandra, as well as Dru.

Before he could explore the thought, Willy spoke up, "It's payday, pal. I got your Slayer."

Spike strode up the aisle, barely able to take his eyes off Cassandra, "Are you tripping?!" He shouted at Willy angrily, "You bring her here?! Now?!"

"You said you wanted her," Willy said in his defence.

"In the ground, pinhead! I wanted her dead." A spot exhale of breath at his statement drew his attention back to Cassandra. The look in her eyes caused him to hesitate. In her emerald green eyes were a swirl of emotions, anger, disappoint, and most heartbreaking to him, hate. His feud with the Slayer finally caused her to hate him. He steeled his heart at the thought, knowing she would understand once she was like him. He turned back to the snitch in front of him.

"Now, that's not what I heard. Word was there was a bounty on her dead or alive."

"You heard wrong, Willy."

"Angel," Spike heard the Slayer whisper. His attention turned to her for the first time. Unlike her dark haired sister, Buffy paid no mind to Spike, instead focusing on Angel and Drusilla.

"Yeah," He started, stepping over to stand in front of the twins, "It bugs me, too, seeing him like that. Another five minutes, though, and Angel will be dead, so, I forebear. Don't feel too bad for Angel, though, he's got something you don't have," He stated with a cocky smile, staring down at the blonde girl, and ignoring her sister.

"What's that?" Buffy demanded angrily.

"Five minutes. Patrice!" He yelled.

The woman who had been holding Buffy, with the assistance of a vampire, let go. She pulled her gun out, aiming it at the Slayer.

"No!" Cassandra shrieked, her voice heartbreaking, "Spike, please!" She begged.

He clenched his eyes at the pain in her voice, and turned to her. "You'll understand once I turn you," he murmured quietly, stroking her face.

She looked horrified, and tried to squirm away from his touch. Hot tears began to run down her face as she struggled, "how could you do this?" She murmured softly, her voice breaking.

His reply was cut off by another door bursting open. A dark skinned girl came into the room, doing a series of backflips, which ended in a flying double kick to the heads of the vampires holding onto Buffy and Cass. Once freed, Buffy fell forward, pushing into Spike and sending him to the ground.

The newcomer managed to land on her feet, and ran over to meet Buffy, who was standing over Spike.

"Who the hell is this?!" Spike demanded.

The girl leaned down, pulling him up by the shirt as Buffy replied, "It's your lucky day, Spike."

"Two Slayers!" The other girl added, punching him.

"No waiting!" Buffy finished with a jab to his face.

Spike fell to the ground, but recovered quickly. Buffy rushed to fight Patrice, who had tried to get a grip on Cassandra's arm. She pushed her sister away, telling her to run. Kendra took on Spike herself, engaging in an energetic battle.

Buffy felt herself worry as Patrice dropped two blades from her sleeves, dropping gracefully in her hands. Next to her, one of the vampires had begun to rise and reach for her. She adjusted her body, ready to take on her two deadly assailants. Her job was made easier when a bolt pierced the vampire's heart, turning him to dust. She looked to the source of the bolt, and saw Giles enter, a serious look on his face and a crossbow in his hand.

Feeling relief, Buffy began to attack Patrice, dodging and avoiding the deadly blade attacks. She managed to catch one of Patrice's arms, giving her a solid knee into her stomach. Not giving her an inch, Buffy followed the knee with a punch into her enemies face, sending the woman back into the wall.

Buffy surveyed the rest of the room, noticing Cass being cornered by the remaining vampire. She was about to rush to her defence but saw Giles and Willow moving towards her. She turned back to her adversary.

Spike threw a solid punch at Kendra, knocking her down, and followed up with a kick, that she only just managed to avoid. He was about attack again when a voice distracted him.

A deep male voice called out, "Cass!" in panic. Spike turned to see Cass sprawled on the ground, obviously hurt from the vampires attack. He saw one of their chums, a dark haired teenage boy, rush to her side, kneeling down and putting a hand to her face as she started to rise.

The intimate touch made him growl. Spike moved towards the two, planning on ripping apart the lad who dared touch what was his. Predicting his intentions, Kendra kicked him back, forcing him to engage with her again. He fought with renewed vigor, hoping to dispatch her quickly. The sooner she was down, the sooner he could get to Cassandra. The thought of her injured form, mixed with the familiar touching from the boy, fueled his rage, increasing his battle prowess.

Xander helped Cass off the ground, and moved her to lean against the wall. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded, but immediately regretted the decision when it cursed her head to spin, and nausea to rise in her belly. She put a hand to her head and moaned. Xander frowned at her, but then noticed the bug man advancing on them.

"C'mon, we gotta move," He said, hustling her towards a doorway. Once she was on the move, he turned to the assassin, "Hey, larvae boy! Yeah, that's right, I'm talkin' to you, ya big cootie!"

He received a smile in return, as Norman increased his pace towards the two. Xander scrambled away, and pushed Cassandra through another doorway, "Careful," he murmured. She soon realised why when she saw the glue spread across the ground. She smiled at him, impressed at the idea, as he closed the door.

"Hey, I got smarts," He said with a smile in return. He looked at the floor as Norman came through in his worm form, "Welcome, my little pretties!"

They began to stomp on the worms, killing Norman bit by bit.

Back in the church nave, Kendra tried to land hit upon hit on Spike, but was pushed back or blocked every time. The vampire was showing his age and expertise, overcoming the young Slayer at every turn. He managed to send a series of punches her way, striking each time. They were followed by a solid round house kick to her face, which sent her sprawling and scrambling.

Buffy had managed a moment of reprieve from Patrice, with a solid punch that had sent the woman reeling. She noticed Kendra's predicament and called out to the other Slayer, "Switch!"

Bending down, and throwing her arm out to Kendra, she allowed Kendra to roll over her back to face Patrice. Buffy turned to face Spike.

"I'd rather be fightin' you anyway," He said with a smile, looking grotesque in his game face.

"Mutual," She responded bluntly, as she blocked his attack, and sent a kick to his face, and then stomach. As he bent over, he noticed Cass enter the room, followed closely by the tall dark haired teen. He watched as the boy put a hand around Cassandra's shoulder, surveying the damage. Spike forgot his current fight, and the reason they were in the church. His sole goal at that moment was to tear the boy apart, and take Cass into his arms where she belonged. He had taken all of two steps before Buffy pulled him back.

Turning to her, he saw the rage across the blonde Slayers face, "Stay away from her."

"It's got nothin' to do with you," He growled back, "She belongs with me."

"She would _never_ belong to some monster," Buffy spat at him, blocking the punch he threw her way. He managed to land punches on her stomach and face, trying to break her down. She caught his next swing and punched him in the face twice. While he was temporarily overcome, she grabbed him by his coat, pulled him around, and threw him over a number of pews.

Picking himself up slowly, Spike saw Willy try and hide while running for the exit. He was about to follow the snitch when he noticed a newly arrived vampire attack Cass and her friend. He felt a bitter happiness at the sight of the young man get punched and knocked to the ground but the feeling turned greasy as he saw the vamp turn to Cass. He jumped up and rushed to her rescue, splinted piece of pew in hand.

"Oi!" He exclaimed, pulling the vamp back as it leaned in for a bite. The vampire looked at him in confusion before Spike plunged the broken wood into his chest. As the vampires dust settled on the ground, Spike turned to Cass.

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting hands on her shoulders.

She tried to shake them off, but he was too strong. Instead, she glared at him, trying to not let her fear of him show.

"Stop it! Stop messing with me head!" She spat out quietly, giving a quick glance in Xander's direction. He was still frazzled from the attack, and not paying attention to their exchange. "Stop acting like you care about me, when your assassin almost killed me!"

Spike's eyes widened as he realised his own stupidity. He should have known Cass would have been in danger. He sent the assassins to Buffy impulsively, like he did many things in life. "No, I didn-"

His sentence was cut off by a weak cry of, "Spike!" Turning from Cass, he saw Buffy had removed the dagger, and was working on the ties, trying to get Angel loose.

Cassandra took the opportunity during his distraction to break the hold he had on her arms, and pushing him away firmly. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes, "Stay away from me."

She turned from him, leaning down to the dark haired teenager. He heard the worry and care in her voice as she asked, "Xander, are you okay?"

With his heart in his throat, Spike moved to the altar grabbing Buffy, and shoving her to the floor. A backhand punch sent her back down as she tried to rise. Looking over at the rest of the fighting, he noticed the last vampire was gone, and the second Slayer had managed to overcome the remaining assassin.

Taking a torch from its wall hanger, Spike threw it onto a pile of old drapes, hoping to cover his escape. Taking the distraction, he ran to Drusilla, untying her and delicately helping her down, "Sorry, baby. Gotta go."

He lifted her into his arms bridal style, and made his way down the aisle. "Hope that was enough," he murmured to her.

Without anything to hold him up, Angel fell to the ground. Buffy moved to join him, and noticed Spike's attempted escape. Thinking quickly, she stood up, incense censer in hand. Swinging it over her head a few times, gaining momentum, she launched it at Spike. It hit him square in the back of the head, sending him into the church organ. It collapsed from his weight, sending machinery to fall around his body, covering him and Drusilla both.

"I'm good!" Buffy complimented herself, before rushing to help Angel. The flames picked up around the group, causing smoke to fill the church.

Kendra rushed to help Buffy as she tried to drag the weakened Angel from the church.

The Scoobies ran from the church as the fire started to spread, moving to cover the whole building.

Buffy and Kendra moved Angel to the shadows, keeping him out of danger from the setting sun. Cass wanted to follow them, but instead felt herself trapped by the sight of the burning building. She watched as the flames covered the building, destroying everything inside, including, what she could only assume, was Drusilla and Spike.

* * *

Cassandra sat on her bed, facing the window, hoping Spike would appear but knowing he wouldn't. Burning tears ran down her face, making her feel equal parts misery and guilt.

Spike didn't deserve her mourning. He deserved what he got. She repeated that to herself over, and over, making no difference to her broken heart.

Buffy entered the room, quietly and undetected. She saw the shaking shoulders of her sister, and moved to sit next to her on the bed.

Cass jumped at her sister's appearance, and hastily tried to wipe her eyes, embarrassed at her emotional state.

"I'm s-sorry," She blubbered out, "I shouldn't be crying, not afte-, not after everything. I just can't stop."

Buffy wanted to admonish her sister. She wanted to tell her not to waste her tears over a soulless vampire. She wanted to do all this and more, but all she could do was feel sympathy for Cass. Whether the vampire had been sincere or not, Buffy knew Spike's actions had softened Cass towards him. He had saved her more than once, and now he was dead.

Cass sobbed again, "I'll forget him," she promised vehemently, "I'll forget the vision ever happened. I'm sorry," She choked out again.

Leaning over and capturing her in a hug, Buffy comforted her, "You've got nothing to apologize for, it's okay."

Wrapped in her sister's arms, Cassandra cried until she exhausted herself, eventually falling asleep. Buffy looked down at her sleeping form, and lay down next to her, comforting each other in sleep as they often did as children.

* * *

The next day, Buffy and Cass strolled through the student common area, both silent in their own musings. Buffy eventually nudged the girl next to her, and pointed towards something. Looking over, Cass saw Willow talking with Oz, a member of Devon's band.

"He totally likes her," Buffy said, smile on her face. Cass smiled in return and looked at their friend, who was smiling and seemingly enjoying her conversation.

"I hope he's not like Devon," Cass replied with an overplayed grimace, making Buffy laugh.

"No, not at all," She explained, "Apparently he's a total brain. He was offered that super-secret job offer that Willow got from the job fair," Buffy nodded approvingly.

Cassandra smiled wider, happy Willow was interested in someone who would appreciate her. Along that line of thought, Cass cleared her throat, "I kissed Xander." She spurted out without preamble.

Buffy stopped walking and turned to Cass, shock clear on her face. "What? When? Where? How?" She asked in quick succession, causing Cass to smile.

"Kiss, the other day, at our house, in the basement, and just like everyone else, I guess." Cass responded.

"Ugh," Buffy complained, "You are completely lacking information. You have to tell me everything."

Cass laughed, "There's not much to tell. We were hiding from the bug guy, and I just kinda did it. I like Xander. He's a nice, normal guy, and he's not-" She broke off, the words stuck in her throat.

"A vampire," Buffy finished seriously. They started to walk outside, having had plans to meet Kendra before she left. "You're not just replacing Spike with Xander, are you?" She asked. Her face had become serious, as she worried about her friend.

Cass sighed, hurting at the sound of his name. She hated herself for that pain, but pushed through it, "I don't know," She replied honestly, "I do know that my feelings for Xander are real, but it's still pretty new. I'm taking it as it goes."

Buffy nodded, "Wise words, young one."

Cass chuckled and sent her a soft elbow, "I'm _barely_ younger, you dork."

"But still younger," Buffy sang back in reply, coming to a stop at the stairs that lead up into the school.

They were soon joined by Kendra, who was wearing one of Buffy's shirts. They moved towards the taxi that was waiting.

"Tank you for de shirt, it was very generous of you," Kendra said to Buffy with a soft smile.

"Hey, it looks better on," She took a second to ponder, "well, me, but no worries. Now, when you get to the airport," Buffy started, indicating for Kendra to finish.

"I get on de plane with me ticket, and sit in a seat. Not de cargo hold."

"Very good," Buffy replied with a nod and a smile.

"Dat is _not_ traveling under cover."

"Exactly. Relax! You earned it. Sit in your seat, you eat your peanuts, you watch the movie, well, unless it's about a dog or Chevy Chase."

"I'll remember," Kendra promised, opening the taxi door.

"I, um, I just wanted to thank you, for helping me save Angel," Buffy said sincerely.

"Mm. Am not tellin' me Watcher about dat. It is too strange dat a Slayer loves a vampire."

Buffy smirked as she replied, "Tell me about it."

"Still, he is pretty cute."

"Well, maybe they won't fire me for dating him."

"You always do dat," Kendra stated seriously.

"Do what?"

"You talk about slaying like it's a job. It's not. It's who you are."

"Did you get that from your handbook?"

"From you."

"I guess it's something I really can't fight," Buffy smiled and shrugged, "I'm a freak."

"Not de only freak," Kendra replied, solemnly but sincerely.

"Not anymore," Buffy agreed. They stared at each other for a moment before Buffy moved in for a hug.

Kendra backed away, "I don't hug."

"Right. No. Good. Hate hugs," Buffy replied, playing it cool. Causing Cass to smile.

Kendra smiled, said goodbye to Cassandra, and got into her cap. The two Summers girls waved goodbye as she pulled away.

As the taxi disappeared, Cass turned to Buffy, "You were never the only freak, ya know."

Buffy smiled, "A different type of freak, I guess," She replied with a smile.

"But never alone," Cass said comfortingly, putting her arm around her sister as they moved back into the school.

* * *

Drusilla bent down, grabbing the arm of the unconscious Spike.

"Don't worry, dear heart," She said to his sleeping form, pulling him easily from the ground. His head hung as she continued, "I'll see that you get strong again."

She scooped his legs up with her free arm, carrying him bridal style, "Like me!"

Drusilla strode from the charred remains of the church, vamped face cracked with a horrifying smile.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you all liked this! Review and let me know what you think!**

 **I might be a little late in my next update, I am close to finishing another fic and want to focus on it properly. Hopefully this massive chapter more than makes up for it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Cass walked through Sunnydale High with a smile, her hand held tightly in Xander's. He was quoting The Big Lebowski for her, trying to convince her to watch it on their next movie night. Willow and Buffy were walking along the other side, discussing their history homework.

An uneasy peace had overcome the group. Although the Hellmouth always found surprises for them, things had been slightly settled since Spike and Drusilla's death. The Scoobies had taken advantage of the quiet by doing normal teenage things. It was a pleasant change, and not one they'd let go to waste.

It had been two months since Spike died, and in that time, Cass had refused to even think of the vampire, let alone mourn him. Ignoring her feelings and emotions, Cass had moved forward with her relationship with Xander. It had been rough at first. Willow had initially been hurt when she found out, her lifelong feelings for Xander overcoming the bond she had with both of them.

She had eventually forgiven Cass, knowing they had never meant to hurt her, but she was still slightly awkward around them. Oz coming into the picture had helped distract the red head.

Coming to his class room, Xander leaned down to give her a small kiss on the mouth. As he walked backwards into the room, he gave her a goofy smile, making her give a small one in return. Willow sent her a small sincere grin as she followed Xander into class.

Turning to walk away, Cass felt her sister fall in beside her, brushing her shoulder as they went.

"Well don't you look chipper," Buffy remarked, smirking at her sister.

"Chipper? Okay, Giles," Cass playfully mocked.

"I'm just saying, you've been all about the smiles lately."

Proving her point, Cass smiled again, "I'm happy."

Buffy looked at her as they walked, "Yeah?" At the nod she received, Buffy grinned widely, "Good. I was worried after Spike, you'd be all mopey."

At the sound of the vampire's name, Cassandra's happiness shut down. Her smile slipped completely, "What's to be mopey about? The bad guy died. The good guys won."

Buffy looked back at her again, this time with worry.

"Let's drop it, okay? It's our birthday soon, let's talk about that," Cass said, pushing back her emotions and beaming at her blond sister, "No vampires or baddies, just us celebrating 17."

Smiling, Buffy linked her arm in Cassandra's and kept walking to class, discussing how they'd like to spend the day.

* * *

Cassandra watched as Buffy stirred in her sleep. She saw her sister wake, reach for a glass of water on her bedside table and finding it empty.

Buffy was half asleep as she made her way down the hall in search of water. From behind, Cass saw Drusilla appear, stalking her sister with a dark intensity. The woman's vampiric mouth was dripping blood, making her seem more animalistic than normal. She strolled behind Buffy, inching closer. Cassandra opened her mouth to warn Buffy, but found that no words would come out. Trying again, Cass could only manage an exhale of breath.

As Drusilla came closer to her prey, Buffy whipped around, as if having sensed her all along. Drusilla had disappeared. Cassandra had been watching the whole time, but did not see the vampire leave or vanish. Cass frowned as she continued to watch Buffy. Her sister shrugged and moved to open the bathroom door.

She followed Buffy, and found herself in the Bronze. The music was haunting as they walked through the room. Buffy made her way to the tables and found Willow having coffee with a monkey. She spotted Buffy and waved at her. With a confused look on her face, Buffy waved back. Neither noticed or acknowledged Cassandra.

Turning again, Buffy found herself facing their mother. The appearance of Joyce made Cassandra feel disorientated. She had not been there a moment before. Cassandra's stomach roiled at the changes. She focused on the scene, and saw their mother turning to Buffy, concern on her face and coffee in her hand.

"Do you think you're ready, Buffy?" Their mother asked. Cass frowned, wondering why no one would notice her. She lifted her hand, making sure she was visible, Marcie coming to her mind.

"What?" Buffy asked, obviously confused. Joyce dropped the coffee, shattering loudly and rattling Cassandra's teeth.

The twin's simultaneously looked at the broken porcelain, and then back up to their mother. She was gone.

Buffy turned again and wandered to the dance floor, her sister close behind. The couples on the floor danced sensuously, writhing to the sexual energy that throbbed through the room. The intensity of the heat caused prickling across Cassandra's skin. Her mouth parted slightly, as she used her tongue to moisten her lips. Her breath came in a little quicker.

The crowd parted, and Cassandra frowned as she saw Angel on the other side of the dance floor. She watched as Angel's and Buffy's eyes met. They smiled at each other, a connection that was pure and filled with love. Cass felt her heart soften at the exchange. She wasn't surprised to see them move towards each other.

As Buffy was about to reach Angel, Cass saw a flicker in the corner of her eye. Drusilla moved behind him, unseen by Angel or Buffy. Before they could react, Drusilla struck a stake through Angel's heart.

"Angel!" Buffy screamed in anguish, trying to reach him. The moment Buffy's hand touched Angel's, it crumbled to ash.

She looked up at him, with one lingered moment of eye connection between them. He exploded into dust, particles of him floating through the air.

Drusilla, now fully revealed, stepped forward and stared at Buffy, a sickening smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Buffy," She said, staring at her. Drusilla moved her eyes, looking behind Buffy and towards Cassandra. Their eyes met, and Drusilla eyes softened slightly, "You too, my sweet moon, my beautiful disaster."

Buffy turned, and saw Cassandra for the first time. Her eyes widened, with confusion and fear.

Cass looked at her sister, in equal parts confusion and fear, but soon noticed another figure in the background. Spike.

His face was bruised and scarred, but he was very much alive.

Spike watched the scene, his confusion matching theirs perfectly. He gave a quick glance at Drusilla but his gaze moved to Cass, and lingered. He made a move, as if to walk towards her but looked down at himself in frustration when he stayed in the same place. He opened his mouth to speak, but as he did, the scene melted away.

Cass sat up in her bed, sweating and shaking. From Buffy's room, she heard a thump and the sounds of moving. Within seconds, Cassandra's door was opened and Buffy hurried in.

They looked at each other, their sweating bodies and worried looks making mirror images.

"You were there, weren't you?" Buffy asked.

Cass nodded in reply, "What was that? It felt like my visions, but confusing, cryptic."

"It was a Slayer dream," Buffy explained, taking a seat on Cassandra's bed. "Were you there the whole time?"

"From the moment you woke up to find water."

Buffy frowned, "That's never happened before."

"Maybe, it has something to do with my visions. Or maybe, it's just us. We're twins, maybe it just pulled me in because we're close."

"That's a bit of a reach," Buffy replied archly.

"I'm just trying to find a reason. It's weird," Cass explained defensively.

Buffy nodded distractedly, "Maybe, it's because it involves you too. I saw Spike there. Maybe, it is all connected."

"Spike and Drusilla are dead, Buffy," Cassandra replied weakly.

Buffy looked at her sister seriously, but chose not to respond. She knew, logically, her sister was right. It seemed impossible for them to survive the church, but the dream seemed too real.

A Slayer dream was not something she could ignore, not when Cass was being dragged into it too.

Frowning, Buffy stood, "I should get back to bed. I think I will go see Angel in the morning. The dream gave me major wiggins."

Cassandra nodded in agreement, "Not a bad idea. I'll see you at school afterwards."

* * *

Spike startled awake, his usual cold skin slick with sweat. He breathed heavily as he remembered the dream, remembered the look of confusion and fear on Cassandra's face. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her in the last two months, and seeing her now ignited all the feelings he had for the young woman. Regret, want, guilt and lust pulsed through him, much to his own disgust. Vampires were not meant to feel like this.

It had been two months since the church, since he had seen Cassandra, and he figured in that time, he would forget the girl. The plan was meant to allow him and Dru to leave Sunnydale, and get away from the Slayer and her sister.

His plan had worked, albeit not perfectly. Drusilla was at full power, but Angel was still alive. He had hoped to dispose of his grand sire once and for all. Even worse, Cass hated him. He had seen it plain across her face and it torn up at him. That's not even taking his injuries into consideration.

Drusilla hand lightly moved over him, gracefully drawing circles across his chest.

"So powerful to drag us in," She murmured softly.

"The dream?" Spike clarified, looking down at her. She was resting on her side, her body curled around his in the bed.

She nodded delicately and looked up at him in turn, "The Moon shines on us, my love."

Frowning, Spike tried to push for more information, "Do you know something? About Cassandra?"

She nodded again, her hand circling over his heart, her nails starting to dig in, "She'll be our doom."

* * *

""I like you at bed time?" You actually said that?" Willow asked incredulously. Willow, Buffy and Cassandra were walking into school together, having met outside beforehand.

"I know. I know."

"Man. That's, I don't know, that's moxie or something!"

Cass laughed at that, "It's direct, that's for sure." Willow nodded as Buffy smiled

"Totally unplanned. It just came out."

"And he was into it? He wants to see you at bed time, too?"

Buffy stopped walking for a second, considering, "Yeah. I think he does. I mean, he's cool about it."

"Of course he is. Cause' he's cool. He would never, you know," Willow started, but not being able to find the right word.

"Push," Buffy added.

"Right. He's not the type."

"What am I going to do?" Buffy asked the both of them.

"What do you want to do?" Willow asked in response, taking the words from Cassandra's mouth.

"Well, _want_ isn't always the right thing. To do, I mean. To act on want can be wrong."

Cassandra nodded strongly, while Willow replied with a simple, "True."

"But, to not act on want. You could watch your whole life pass you by," Buffy replied, ponderously.

"Carpe diem. You told me that once," Willow said with a smile.

"Seize the fish?" Buffy asked in confusion, making Cass laugh and shake her head.

"Not carp. Carpe. It means seize the day."

"Oh. Right," She replied, pausing, and then continuing, "I think we're going to, seize it. Sooner or later. Once you get to a certain point - seizing is sort of inevitable."

Unseen by the other two girls, Cass frowned at the words. Her stomach dropped as her sister spoke, making her uneasy and anxious.

"Wow," Willow replied simply, stupefied by Buffy's response.

"Yeah," Buffy replied.

"Wow."

Buffy smiled at Willow's repeated reaction, and looked over the campus. She spotted Oz ahead of them, walking with guitar in hand.

"Ooh, speaking of wow potential, there's Oz. What are we thinking? Any sparkage there?"

Willow blushed, "He's nice. I like his hands."

"Ooh, fixation on insignificant detail. Definite crush sign."

"I don't know, though. I mean, he is a senior."

"You think he's too old cuz he's a senior?" Buffy asked in a joking tone, "Please. My boyfriend had a bicentennial."

"That's true, I guess, I just," She rambled off, her nervousness getting the better of her.

"You can't spend the rest of your life waiting for Oz to do something Make a move. Do the talking thing."

"What if the talking thing becomes the awkward silence thing?"

"That's not going to happen," Cass spoke up, "He obviously likes you, and you're too awesome for awkward silence."

Willow smiled at her in appreciation.

"You won't know unless you try," Buffy added with a firm nod, "Come on, Will, seize the fish!"

The Summers sisters watched Willow walk away with matching grins. Cassandra's smile quickly slipped as she turned to her sister.

"That stuff with Angel," she started awkwardly, "Are you sure you're ready?"

Buffy turned to Cass with a small smile still on her face, touched her sister was concerned, "I think so. I feel ready."

"Just, be careful, okay?"

Laughing, Buffy replied, as they started to walk into the school, "I don't think vampires need to worry about birth control."

Cass blushed, "I didn't mean that. My vision, plus our dream, it featured Angel. I'm not sure what's going to happen but I've been feeling uneasy."

"You're sure it's not because of Spike?" Buffy asked, concerned but also not wanting to consider Angel as someone who would make her sister feel uncomfortable.

Cass stumbled at his name, and quickly said, "No. Angel was right about one thing, Drusilla and Spike are dead. I'm not going to worry about them."

Buffy frowned at her sister. At first, Cassandra's insistence that she was over Spike, and didn't mourn his death had been welcome by Buffy. She didn't want Cass to be hung up on someone who was so obviously evil, no matter the good he had done for her. She was grateful that he helped Cass, and kept her safe, but she didn't trust that it wasn't a part of some game or agenda.

Now, it was becoming unhealthy. Any mentioned of the bleach blonde vampire, and Cassandra shut down. Refused to acknowledge his death, or what it meant for her. It was starting to worry Buffy.

Cass breathed out heavily, "Look, I know there's no reason for me to feel this way, and that it seems ridiculous, but I can't shake this feeling. Something bad is going to happen, and it's going to involve Angel."

Frowning, Buffy responded, "Involve? That could mean anything. Half the bad things we handle, Angel helps with."

"I don't know, Buff, all I know is what I feel," Cassandra responded with a shrug.

With quick goodbyes, and equally anxious expressions they split, each going to their separate classes.

* * *

Later that day, Buffy, Cass and Ms Calendar were walking the halls of Sunnydale high. They were discussing one of Ms Calendar's lessons when they came across Xander and Giles in the student lounge.

"Cass!" Xander called with a smile, "I feel a pre-birthday spanking coming on."

Cass gave him a withering look, which the teenage boy just shrugged off.

"I'd curb that impulse, Xander," Ms Calendar admonished.

"Check. Cancel spanking," Xander replied, picking up the label of his shirt, as if speaking into a microphone. Not being able to help herself, Cassandra giggled at his antics.

"What's the matter, Buffy? You look fatigued," Giles said, in a worried tone. He looked at Cass, "You too, Cassandra."

"Rough night," Buffy explained, "We had a dream that Drusilla was alive, and she killed Angel. It really spun me. I even went by Angel's on the way to school to make sure he was okay."

"There's a line I haven't tried. 'I just dropped by to see if you're dead.' It says caring. Concerned. Smootchies guaranteed," Xander joked, sending a soft smile Buffy's way.

"Please. I didn't go over there for smootchies," She paused, looking slightly guilty, "Well. When I found out he was okay I was relieved, and so, naturally," she paused again, this time embarrassed, "Someone stop me."

Ms Calendar jumped in, "So, Angel's alright?"

"Yeah, but," She hesitated, "I've just got this bad feeling. This wasn't a normal dream."

Cass nodded, gaining Giles' attention.

"You said you both had this dream? That is quiet unusual," He replied ponderously, taking his glasses off to wipe them, "You feel it was more of a portent?"

"Cass and I have never shared a dream like this, it was strange," Buffy explained, "but, I don't know. I don't want to start a big freak-out over nothing."

"Still. We should be on alert. If Drusilla is alive then we may be facing a cataclysmic state of affairs," Giles said with full seriousness.

Xander turned to Giles, his face pained, "Again. So many words. Can't you just say we'd be in trouble?"

"Go to class, Xander," Giles said bluntly, barely looking in the boys direction.

"Gone," Xander replied, turning to leave. He stopped, looking back at the group, "Notice the economy of phrasing. 'Gone.' It's simple. Direct." He left.

Buffy looked at her sister, "I guess we should get gone, too."

"Don't worry yourself unduly, girls," Giles said to them, "this could be nothing."

"I know. I should keep my Slayer cool and all, but, it's Angel. Which automatically equals maxi-wig," Buffy said, concern creeping into her voice.

Cass put her arm around her sister's shoulders as they walked away, bringing her in close and lending some comfort.

* * *

Dalton carried the heavy box with trepidation. He didn't know what his masters had planned, and if he was being honest, he didn't want to. Dalton knew he wasn't like other vampires, who were merciless and cruel. Some humane part of him remained, and it was a curse to him. It didn't give him the animalistic edge that his vampire brethren had. It was the best he could do to stay alive. It was this reason he stuck close to Spike and Drusilla. They were smart enough to see his potential, and kept him alive, despite his mild nature.

He moved through the warehouse, not wanting to keep Spike waiting. Even bound to a wheel chair, the older vamp terrified him.

"I have your package," he announced, entering their main room.

"Just put it on the table. Near the other gifts," a voice sounded from the shadows.

Dalton placed the gift and moved away.

Spike rolled himself to the table, his face paler than usual, and covered with thick burn scars.

"Are you dead set on this, pet? Wouldn't you rather have your party in Vienna?" He asked, turning his head to look at Drusilla. She walked through the room with confidence, her weak demeanour long gone. She strolled up behind Spike, and pushed him further into the main room. The factory was decked out with flowers, decorated for a special occasion. The theme was dark, with splashes of red. It was gothic, and alluring, enticing to their vampiric nature.

Drusilla pouted, "But, the invitations are sent."

Spike unhappiness shown through his face, "It's just, I've had it with this place. Nothing goes off the way it's supposed to."

"Until my celebration. My gatherings are always perfect. Remember Spain? The bulls?" She reminded enticingly, with a small amount of reproach.

"I remember, sweet. But Sunnydale is friggin' cursed for us," he said in a near beg, compelling her to understand, "Angel and the Slayer see to that."

"Shhhh," she soothed, "I have good games for everyone. You'll see."

She looked over to some flowers that were woven over the backs of chairs. She started shaking, her arms rising to her face in panic.

"These flowers are wrong. They're all wrong, I can't abide them!" She yelled, her voice gripped in hysteria. She started to screamed, tearing into the flowers with her sharp nails. She ripped them off the chair, throwing them in a heap on the ground. As suddenly as she begun, Drusilla stopped, anguish spread across her face.

Spike turned to the decorating vamps, his face weary and drawn, "Let's try something different with the flowers, then."

Drusilla became excited, and moved away from the chair, having completely forgotten about the flowers. She moved towards Spike with a childlike grin on her face.

"Can I open one? Can I? Can I?" She asked excitedly.

"Just a peek, love. They're for the party," Spike replied with fondness.

She moved over to the boxes that were laid on the long table. She picked one in random, opening slowly and looking inside with giddiness.

"You like it, baby?" Spike asked from behind her.

"Oh, it reaks of death. This will be the best party ever."

"Why's that?" Spike asked, apprehensive at the answer he would receive.

"Because it will be the last," she vowed, slamming the box closed.

* * *

Cassandra helped her mother clear their plates from breakfast. Joyce had outdone herself this year, making both their favourites, pancakes for Buffy, and an omelette for Cass.

"Mall trip for your birthdays on Saturday. Don't forget," Joyce reminded them, moving to the sink with the dishes.

"Space on a mom-sponsored shopping opportunity? Not likely," Buffy replied. Cass rolled her eyes but quickly smiled afterwards. She might not be the girly girl that Buffy was, but she still enjoyed shopping. Even if she couldn't find any clothes she liked, there were plenty of CD's and books that she was interested in.

"So, does seventeen feel any different than sixteen?" Their mother asked.

"Funny you should ask, I actually woke up feeling more mature, responsible and level-headed," Buffy replied, obviously leading the conversation somewhere. Cassandra's face split, knowing where she was going with her comments.

Joyce obviously had her own suspicions as she replied, "Really? That's uncanny."

"And yet, true. I now possess the qualities one looks for in a licensed driver," Buffy said hopefully.

"Buffy," their mother replied wearily.

"You said we could talk about it again when I was seventeen. Cass has had hers for a year!" Buffy pleaded. At the comment, Cassandra backed from the room. Secretly, she agreed with their mother. The few times Buffy had been behind the wheel were terrifying. Her Slayer instincts did not carry over to driving. Not wanting to get involved, Cass decided to wait for her sister in the dining room, watching through the doorway.

"You've been seventeen for forty-eight minutes," Joyce responded.

"And," Buffy tried to put in before being interrupted by their mother.

"First of all, you promised you'd stay out of trouble in school."

"I try. You know I do. But Principal Snyder has it in for me," Buffy tried to counter, again being interrupted.

"I know. But," she hesitated awkwardly, "You behind the wheel, it worries me."

"It worries all moms. It's biological imperative. But I'm going to drive sooner or later, so we might as well deal sooner, right?"

Their mother turned from the sink, facing her blonde daughter. She held a plate in her hand, and her pose was exactly the same as their dream. A pit in Cassandra's stomach formed, making her feel nauseous at the familiar scene.

"Do you really think you're ready, Buffy?" The plate slipped from her hand, shattering on the floor. "Oh damn it!" she exclaimed, bending to pick up pieces of broken plate.

Cassandra watched as Buffy stood in shock, unable to move. Seconds passed, but when she eventually moved, she moved quick, bolting for the back door.

"Grab the broom, would you Buffy?" Joyce asked, her concentration fixed on the mess on the floor. When she didn't receive a response, she looked up to notice Buffy was gone. Finding Cass in the door way, Joyce sent her younger daughter a puzzled look.

Instead of explaining, Cass moved towards the cupboard that contained the cleaning supplies. Wordlessly, she started to sweep up little specks of broken porcelain.

"What about you Cass? Feel any different?" Joyce asked as they cleaned.

"Hmm," She pondered, thinking over all the things that happened in the past couple of months, "I feel wiser." She replied seriously.

Maybe it was her tone, or the bluntness of the words, but instead of replying, Joyce turned to her, a face filled with concern.

* * *

Cassandra was only ten minutes behind Buffy, but with her Slayer endurance, she never caught up with her. She arrived at school alone, and made way to the library, knowing her sister would want to talk to Giles. Before she made it into the building, she was caught from behind by strong arms. A flash of memory from Halloween night reminded her of another set of arms around her.

She pushed the thought out as quickly as it came.

"Happy birthday!" Xander exclaimed, as she circled in his arms to look up at him.

Her eyes sparkled as she went up on to her tip toes to kiss him, "thank you."

They were joined by Willow, who pulled Cass from Xander's arms and gave her a tight hug. "Happy birthday, Cass!"

Cassandra's face split at the enthusiasm in Willow's voice. Her excitement was always infectious.

Xander looked around, "where's Buffy?"

Her face fell instantly, "I think she went to the Library. C'mon," She took Xander's hand and led them into the school.

As they pushed through the library doors, Cass could see the panic written across her sister's face. They managed to catch the end of her story as they entered.

"And then my mom broke the plate. It was exactly like I saw it in our dream, Giles. Every gesture. Every word. Beyond creepy."

"Yes. I'd imagine," Giles started before Xander interrupted.

"Hey! One of the birthday babes," he commented with a cheery smile and a sing song voice.

"It's happy birthday Buffy!" Willow exclaimed. They moved towards the blonde to hug her, but noticed how tense she was. They moved back.

"Not, happy birthday Buffy?" Willow asked, concerned.

"It's just a piece of the nightmare Buffy and Cassandra had the other night actually came to pass," Giles explained.

"Something happen to Angel?" Xander asked, his voice filled with concern. He moved over to Cass, and put an arm around her shoulder, lending some form on comfort.

"He's fine. For now. But if part of what I had a dream about came true," Buffy started.

"Then all of it may come true," Willow finished.

"And Drusilla might be alive. And Spike," Buffy added, sending a quick look towards Cass, who was thankful no one noticed. Turning back to Giles, Buffy continued, "In the dream, I couldn't stop her. She blind-sided me, Giles. Angel was dead before I knew what happened."

"Even if she is alive, we can still protect Angel. Dreams are not prophecies, Buffy. You dreamt the Master had risen, but you stopped it from happening," Giles countered, not wanting his ward to panic, especially on her birthday. Although the words were nice, Cassandra knew them not to be true. Buffy's dreams were as prophetic as Cassandra's visions, they were just more cryptic.

"You ground his bones to make your bread," Xander replied jovially, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's true, except for the bread part. I guess we're one step ahead. But Giles, I'd like to stay that way."

"Absolutely. Let me read up on Drusilla, see if she has any particular patterns. Why don't you meet me here at 7:00? Map out a strategy." Giles suggested.

"Okay. What do I do till then?"

"Go to class, do your homework, have supper," he countered sagely.

"Oh, right. Be that Buffy," she replied, somewhat morosely. She picked up her bag, and made to leave. Giving Xander a quick kiss on the cheek, Cass followed close behind.

"I'll come tonight, too. I want to help." Cass offered, receiving a small but grateful smile in return.

* * *

Cassandra and Buffy hurried through the parking lot, rushing to get to the library.

"I told you we were going to be late," Cass grumbled.

"It's fine," Buffy answered, but her quickened steps betrayed her reassuring words.

They both jumped as Jenny stepped out in front of them. The darkness made it seem as if the woman had come from nowhere.

"Girls," she greeted.

"God. I didn't see you there," Buffy replied, clearly shaken.

"Sorry," Jenny said with an apologetic lift of her lips, "Giles wanted me to tell you that there's been a change of plans. He wants to meet you someplace near his house. I guess he had to run home and get a book or something."

Cass crinkled her brows in suspicion. They rarely met anywhere other than the library, especially not a random location.

"Yeah, 'cause heaven knows there aren't enough books in the library," Buffy joked, her unease hidden to Jenny, but clear to Cass.

"He's," Ms Calender paused, a fond smile on her face, "Very thorough."

"Which is not to bag. It's kinda manly in an obsessive/compulsive sorta way, don't you think?" Buffy added, realising she had been bad mouthing Giles. She knew the Watchers feelings for Ms Calender, and didn't want to make him look dorky in front of her. Her rambling caused Cass to grin in amusement.

"I have my car. I can drive, if you want," Ms Calender offered.

"Okay," Cassandra said, moving towards the car, albeit suspiciously.

As they drove it became obvious that Ms Calender was nervous. Cass watched as Jenny checked the car's clock for the eleventh time, and wiped her sweaty palms on her pants for the eighth. With each worrying movement, Cass found her own anxiety rising.

Buffy must have felt the same, because she eventually spoke up, "So, where are we headed, anyway?"

Jenny didn't reply, ignoring them for the road. She turned up a dark alley behind the Bronze, and drove in carefully. Obviously arriving at their destination, Jenny slowed the car.

Buffy looked at the computer teacher in confusion, before surveying their surroundings, "We're going to the Bronze?" She asked. Her head rotated as she took in the warehouses and debris around them, noting its ominous atmosphere.

"I'm not sure. Giles gave me an address. I'm just following his directions," Jenny replied.

While still scoping outside the windows, Buffy's head stilled. Her body grew rigid, "Uh oh." She muttered quietly.

"What?" Cass asked in a panicked voice. She moved her head to get a better view of what Buffy was seeing.

Her eyes widened as she saw three men moving a large rectangle metal box. Their shifty glances and furtive glares conveyed a less than legitimate activity. They transported the box from a nearby loading dock, moving it towards a waiting truck.

"This looks funky. Stop for a sec," Buffy said. Her body was taut and ready to burst from the car.

Ms Calender did as requested, but looked at the young girl in worry, "Buffy, maybe you shouldn't."

"Sorry. Sacred duty, yadda, yadda, yadda," She stepped from the car, and moved silently to the unsuspecting men.

"What is this?" Jenny asked quietly, easing some of Cassandra's tension. She had started to question the woman's motivations in giving them a ride.

They watched as the Slayer snuck up toward the creeps, her feet soundless in movement. Cass moved over to the window, and cracked it slightly, hoping to hear what was happening. She gasped when one of the men turned to Buffy, his face already crinkled into his vampiric appearance.

"Every time I see you you're stealing something," Cass managed to hear Buffy say, her ears straining, "You should talk to somebody about this klepto issue."

Before Buffy had a chance to react, a large thick bodied vamp attacked her from behind. She fought back, pushing him into retreat and turning the attack. The third vampire took the distraction, and started up the truck. Noting something in her peripheral, Cass craned her neck to see the first vamp Buffy had confronted. He was pushing the box into the back of the truck, sending Buffy frightened looks as he hurried.

Cass glanced back at Buffy, and realised she was moving toward the truck driver. Taking a deep breath, Cass pulled a cross and bottle of holy water from her handbag. Without telling the teacher, who would try and stop her, Cass whipped open the door handle, and ran to the back of the truck.

"Cass, no!" She heard Jenny yell as she moved.

Ignoring her, Cass kept running, uncapping the water bottle as she did. Breathless, she skidded a stop in front of the vampire. Surprisingly, the man widened his eyes in fear. Before he had a chance to react, she sprayed the bottle over him. Screaming, and his skin sizzling, he dropped the box.

Buffy appeared beside Cass, looking at her in irritation. She had obviously dealt with the truck driving vamp, and had come to secure the box.

The spectacled vampire took one look at the Slayer, his skin still burning, and turned to run. They watched as he bolted, not giving a glance back in their direction.

The two girls looked at each other in confusion, and then down at the box. Before they had a chance to talk, they heard a scrape behind Cassandra. Whipping her face up, Buffy's eyes widened as the stocky vampire came back to resume their fight.

Thinking quickly, Buffy pushed Cass out of the way, and ran forward to intercept him. She managed to knock him back, but he recovered in a second, body slamming her into a glass window, smashing the glass and propelling them through the shattered gap. They rolled into the Bronze, finding themselves on top of the stage.

Buffy pulled a piece of wood that had splinted in the crash. With a swift motion, she slammed it into the vamps heart, turning him to dust.

Cass stood shocked as she noticed the group of their friends behind Buffy. Still submersed in her fight, Buffy didn't notice them until Cordelia's enthused voice spoke up.

"Surprise!" Cordelia yelled, her situational awareness failing her.

"That pretty much sums it up," Oz replied stoically, his widened eyes the only clue he was shocked by what he had just seen.

Angel moved towards Buffy with a worried frown, "Buffy, are you okay?"

"Yes," Giles added, "what happened?"

"There were these vamps in the alley. And one of Dru's guys was," she cut herself off as she finally noticed the banners, food and balloons that were covering the nearby table, "What's going on?"

"Surprise party," Giles replied glumly, "For both of you," he added, spotting Cassandra outside the window.

Moving quickly, Xander came up to the window and held out his hand. He helped her through the hole, and held tight as they moved over to the others.

"Yeah, happy birthday," Cordelia added with a soft smile. Cass was a bit shocked to see the brunette there, but realised she probably shouldn't be. While Cordelia was often catty and mean, she was grateful for all the times Buffy had saved her. She had been started to slowly integrate into their tight knit group.

"You guys did all this for us?" Buffy asked with a large grin, "You are so sweet!"

Cassandra's own face was split with a smile, her appreciation shining through.

"You're sure you're okay?" Angel asked again.

"I'm fine." Buffy replied.

In the corner of her eye, Cass noticed Oz and frowned. He was still staring at where the vampire had been killed, the dust still covering the ground. Willow moved over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly, their words only carrying as far as Cass and Xander stood.

"Yeah. Did everybody else see a guy turn into dust?" He replied, clearly in shock.

"Uh, sort of," Willow started, before being interrupted by Xander.

"Yep. Vampires are real, lot of 'em live in Sunnydale, Willow'll fill you in." He turned to Cass as Willow continued with Oz. "Are you alright?" He asked her quietly, "You were right behind the fight. You didn't get hurt, did you?"

His concern warmed her heart, "I'm fine. I wasn't in the fight."

They all swung their heads at the sound of a door opening. Ms Calender struggled through the opening, the metal box heavy in her hands.

"Can somebody give me a hand here?" She asked gruffly, her voice strained. Angel and Giles hurried over to help. They moved to put the box on a nearby table.

"Those creeps left this behind," Jenny explained, staring down at the box in worry.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"I have no idea," Giles said, his head moving to peer at different parts of the box, "Can it be opened?"

Buffy moved her hands under the lid, searching out a latch, "It feels like it has some kind of release. There." She added with a sound of finality, slowly opening the lid. Everyone moved forward to peer into the box, each feeling varying degrees of shock and amazement.

Nestled in a velvet lining was a detached armoured arm. It was large and powerful, its grip looking thicker than any average man.

Suddenly, the arm shot up from the box, flying as it zoned in on Buffy, wrapping its thick grip around her throat. Buffy's eyes flew open, and her breath came in at a wheeze. The hand's grip tightened, stopping all air passage through her throat.

Angel moved up behind her, grabbing Buffy's shoulder with one hand, and the armoured appendage with his other. Struggling, he and Buffy managed to pry the things fingers one by one. Once the last finger had left her neck, Buffy wrestled the arm back in the box. Angel reached over and slammed the box shut, locking it.

"Clearly, the Hellmouth's answer to 'what do you get the Slayer who has everything?'" Xander quipped, the urge to joke in uncomfortable situations overtaking him.

"Good heavens, Buffy, are you alright?" Giles asked, his voice shaky.

Angel put his arms around Buffy, and gently guided her to a nearby chair.

Sitting, Buffy replied with a slight rasp, "Man. That thing had major grip,"

"What, what was that?" Willow stuttered, her eyes wide.

"Looked like an arm," Oz replied in a matter of fact manner.

With a troubled look on his face, Angel moved from Buffy's side, and walked back to the table. He looked over the box carefully, "It can't be. She wouldn't," Angel muttered.

"What? The vamp version of 'snakes in a can?'" Xander asked him testily. Even after his crush on Buffy, Xander still distrusted the vampire, something he and Cass had in common. "Or do you care to share?" he finished.

Buffy frowned at the expression on Angel's face, and moved over to him, "Angel?" She said simply, the question full in her tone.

"It's a legend," Angel explained, his words heavy and weary, "Way before my time. Of a demon brought forth to rid the earth of the plague of humanity. To separate the righteous from the wicked. And burn the righteous down. They called him the Judge."

Giles startled at the name, "The Judge. This is he?"

"Well, not all of him," Angel replied, his voice failing at the end.

"Uh, still needing backstory here," Buffy put in, her face freaked.

"He couldn't be killed," Giles explained, receiving a nod from Angel in confirmation, "An army was sent against him. Most of them died, but they were finally able to dismember him. But not kill him."

"The pieces were scattered, buried in every corner of the earth," Angel added.

"You think they left his heart in San Francisco?" Xander joked, receiving a mixture of glares and confused glances.

Beside him, Oz looked towards Xander, "I had that thought too."

"So all these parts are being brought here," Jenny put in, ignoring the two teenage boys.

"By Drusilla. The vamps outside were Spike's men," Buffy replied grimly.

Cass felt her heart thump loudly at the name. She struggled to pull in breath as the reality of the situation set in. If Drusilla is alive, then Spike could be too. She pulled her hand from Xander's as she felt it become slick with sweat.

Buffy sent her a quick worried look, but her attention was quickly taken back to the issue at hand.

"She's just crazy enough to do it," Angel said regretfully.

"Do what? Reassemble the Judge?" Willow asked, on the verge of panic.

"And bring forth Armageddon."

"Is anyone else gonna have cake?" Cordelia asked distractedly, the theme of the discussion too much for her. When no one replied, she moved to the cake, and started to cut slices.

"We have to get this out of town," Giles said urgently.

"Angel," Jenny said urgently, as if the idea had just rushed through her mind.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You've got to do it," Jenny said to Angel, ignoring Buffy's question, "You're the only one who can protect this thing."

"What about me?" Buffy asked, slightly insulted.

"You're just gonna skip town for a few months?" Ms Calender asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Months?"

"She's right," Angel agreed, "I have to take this to the remotest region possible."

"But that's not months," Buffy put in weakly.

"I can catch a cargo ship to Asia, maybe trek to Nepal," Angel continued, too distracted to hear what Buffy was saying.

She turned to him fully, grabbing his attention, "You know, those wacky, newfangled flying machines are much safer than they used to be," she said sarcastically, the conversation clearly getting to her. Buffy's eyes were wide in panic, and she jittered where she stood.

"I can't fly. There's no sure way to guard against the daylight," He explained, "I don't like this any more than you do, Buffy. But there's no other way."

"When?" Buffy asked, her throat sounding stuck.

"Tonight. As soon as possible."

"But, it's my birthday," She replied weakly.

Ms Calender moved over to the couple, putting her hand on Buffy's shoulder, lending some comfort.

"I'll drive you to the docks," she said to Angel, her eyes sad.

Buffy and Angel stared each other, deep anguish within their gaze. Cass felt the heavy atmosphere that hung over the group. The night was meant to be one free of the madness that came with living on the Hellmouth. A night where they could pretend they were normal people, enjoying a normal celebration. They couldn't even have that.

* * *

Spike sat in his chair, bitter amusement at the scene before him. Dalton stood, quivering with fear, as Drusilla paced before him, her posture stiff.

"You lost it? You lost my present?" She demanded, her voice steel.

"I know," Dalton replied desperately, "I'm sorry."

"Bad turn, man," Spike replied, enjoying Dru's predatory nature. There was a part of him that was relieved, but he wasn't going to let that show. "She can't have her fun without the box."

"The Slayer, she came out of nowhere. I, I didn't even see her. Or her sister," Dalton spat out furiously, "the little black haired witch sprayed me with holy water."

Spike had to hide a small smile at the admission. That was his girl, tough enough to take on a vamp.

 _No matter how weak the_ _vamp,_ Spike thought. He sent a disparaging glance towards Dalton.

Drusilla moved towards Dalton, snaking one hand around his neck. With the other, she gracefully slid Dalton's glasses of his face, and dropped them to the floor. She stomped on them viciously, before looking back up at the vampire.

"Make a wish," She crooned. Her voice was sweet and thick like honey.

"What?" he replied dumbly.

She lifted her free hand, and bent all her fingers except her fore and middle finger. She aligned them with his eyes, and paused to strike. Dalton glanced down at the razor sharp nails and gulped in fear.

"I'm going to blow out the candles," She replied, sweetness gone from her voice, and fierceness replacing it.

"Dru, sweet," Spike put in casually, "You might give him a chance to find your lost treasure. He's a wanker, but he's the only one we've got with half a brain. If he fails, you can eat his eyes out of the sockets for all I care."

Dru hesitated, absorbing the words and finding them with merit.

"I'll get it. Please. I swear," Dalton vowed.

Considering a moment more, Dru pursed her lips. She slowly lowered her hand, and leaned down to retrieve his glasses. With a soft touch, she placed them back on his head, the shattered frame sitting askew on his nose.

"Hurry back, then," she replied, her tone back to its light airiness.

Dalton ran off without a backwards glance. Spike looked at Dru in pride, amazed she could command with such power, considering her handicaps. The smile slipped off his face as he considered the consequences if Dalton managed to find the package.

 _The dolt couldn't find his foot in its shoe,_ he tried to reassure himself. The pit in his stomach told him how fruitless the reassurance was.

* * *

Cass fidgeted in her seat, her glance moving towards the clock for the tenth time in the past twenty minutes. Even with four occupants, the library was deathly quiet. The tension was thick, and they had given up on doing any research. Sitting in silence wasn't much better, but it was the only thing their anxiety would allow them to do.

"They should be back by now," Giles said, voicing Cassandra's concerns.

"Maybe Buffy needed a few minutes to pull herself together," Willow said hopefully. Her enthusiasm quickly faded, "Poor Buffy. On her birthday and everything."

"It's sad. Granted," Xander replied, "But let's look at the up-side for a moment. I mean what kind of future could she have really had with him? Working two jobs. Denny's waitress by day, Slayer by night. Angel's always in front of the tube, with a big ole' blood belly. And he's dreaming of the glory days when Buffy still thought the whole creature of the night routine was a big turn-on."

"You've thought way too much about this," Willow replied. With a raised eyebrow and nod and agreement from Cass, Xander stuttered and gulped audibly.

Before anyone else could reply, Buffy entered the library. Cass frowned as she noticed her sister was wearing a different set of clothes.

"What happened?" Giles asked urgently.

"Dru's guys ambushed us. They got the box."

"Where's Jenny?" He asked.

"She took Angel to his apartment to get clothes. I had some here."

"And we were needing clothes because," Cass asked, leaving the question open ended.

"We got wet. Giles, what do we know?" Her brushing answer caused Cass to frown, but the situation was far too important to dwell on little details.

"The more I study the Judge, the less I like him. His touch can literally burn the humanity out of you. A true creature of evil can survive the process. No human ever has," Giles finished ominously.

"So what's the problem? We send Cordy to fight this guy and we go for pizza," Xander joked, with everyone ignoring him.

"Can he be stopped? Without an army?" Buffy asked.

Giles picked up a book from the table, reading aloud, "'No weapon forged can kill him.' Not very encouraging. But if we can keep them from assembling him."

"We need to find his weak spots. And we need to figure out where they'd be keeping him," Buffy replied, her voice strong and filled with command. It was moments like this where Cass felt nothing but respect for her sister. She was so young, but spoke with an authority that astounded her.

"This could take time," Giles stated.

"We better do a round robin," Willow said solemnly, "Xander, you go first."

"Good call," Buffy replied as Xander moved to the library phone.

"Round robin?" Giles asked curiously.

"Everybody calls everybody's mom and tells them they're at everybody else's house," Willow explained.

"Thus freeing us up for world savage," Buffy added.

"And all-night keggers," Willow smiled, a small cheeky smile on her face. Receiving odd looks, she added, "What, only Xander gets to make dumb jokes?"

"Hey, mom. Listen, Willow and I are studying, I'm gonna stay over here. Uh huh."

* * *

Cass yawned as she turned the next page in her book. With a quick look at the clock, she was shocked to find it was 2am. They had been researching for hours, but had yet to find anything worth reading. Leaning forward, she grabbed her coffee off the table and took a deep drink.

"I think I read this already," Xander said from beside her, his voice weary. He thumped the book he had been reading on the table.

"I can't get over how cool Oz was about all this," Willow remarked, a small smirk on her face.

"Gee, I'm over it," Xander replied tersely.

Cass whacked him with the back of her hand, hitting him squarely in the chest. He made a small woof noise as the air left him. Turning to Willow, Cass grinned, "It's great, Wills. He's a cool guy."

Willow smiled contently as they went back to reading.

From the corner of her eye, Cassandra watched as Giles and Angel stilled outside the office window. Craning her head, she saw that Buffy had fallen asleep on the desk. Giles smiled fondly at his protégé and moved back.

"It seems Buffy needed some rest," he remarked quietly.

"Yeah. She hasn't been sleeping well," Angel responded, "You know, tossing and turning."

At the intimate knowledge of Buffy's sleep cycle, the other library occupants looked at Angel oddly.

"She told me. Because of her dreams," he explained quickly.

With one last suspicious glance at Angel, Cass turned her glance back to the office. A frown formed when she saw the restlessness of her sister's sleep. Buffy's face was crinkled in distress and little jerks indicated a stressful dream.

Cassandra had just turned back to her book when a loud 'no!' sounded from the office. Before Cass had a chance to move, Angel was already beside Buffy, trying to gently wake her.

"Buffy?"

Her eyes snapped open, "No! Angel!"

The rest of their words were muffled, but Cass felt worry grip her heart as she watched her sister fall into the vampire's arms, shaking and terrified.

* * *

Drusilla moved through the factory, swaying gracefully as she did. Excitement was clear on the vampire, her eyes wide and her body shaking, barely able to contain itself. Her long dress swirled on the floor, its wispy cloth lending to Drusilla's elegance.

"More music!" she demanded with a clap of her hands. Delight spread through her as she took in the party that was surrounding her. Her guests adopted the theme readily, dressed in their best, showing off wealth and opulence that vampires usually ignored. Tonight was a night of celebration, and everyone was committed in full.

Spiked rolled towards his love, a small but heavy metal box in his hands. Her eyes dropped to the heart shaped box, and her eyes widened again, before coming lidded as she gazed at him.

"Look what I have for you, ducks," He said with a grin.

"Ah! The best is saved for last," she replied, taking the box from Spike, and moving away.

Sliding gracefully to the corner of the room, Drusilla came to a table that had the other boxes assembled. Each box fit perfectly together, forming a resemblance of a large man.

Moving to a foot stool, Drusilla leaned down and placed the last box at the top of the rest, completing the body. As soon as the last box became attached, a large surge of energy surrounded the boxes. It pulsated for a few moments before abating.

With a loud thud, the boxes swang open at once.

Inside, was the fully formed body of the Judge. He stood two heads taller than the average man, his armour so dark it seemed to suck in all the light from the room. His pale blue skin seemed sickly, but still powerful and thick. His eyes snapped open, fully black and daunting.

Drusilla grasped Spike's hand in delight, a small gasp escaping her, "He's perfect, my darling," she said breathlessly. Her voice dropped darkly, "Just what I wanted."

The Judge stepped forward, his body lumbering and huge. He peered at the room, his gaze unemotional and indifferent. He had no sense of humanity, a creature of pure destruction.

Enthralled at his power, Drusilla stepped forward. It was only with a hand from Spike that stopped her from going further.

"I'd let our guest make the first move, precious," he explained, not taking his eyes of the blue monster.

The Judge looked in their direction, "You," he said simply before lifting his hand toward them.

Moving quickly, Spike rolled his chair forward, getting close to the demon, "Ho! Ho! What's that, mate?"

"You two stink of humanity," he thundered in reply, his voice thick and bellowing, "You share affection. Jealousy," he spat out the last word in disgust.

"Yeah, what of it? Do I have to remind you that we're the ones that brought you here?" Spike replied indignantly.

"I have no alliances."

"Right then. You want to go back in the little boxes?"

Considering, the Judge took a moment before replying, "You may live. You will help me serve my purpose."

Spike grinned, even as his stomach dropped. Serving someone else's purpose always chaffed him. "Works for me."

Drusilla moved forward again, this time unimpeded. She gained the monsters attention and then pointed to their party guests, who had crowded near them. Close enough to watch, but far enough for safety.

"Would you like a party favour?" She asked sweetly.

The Judge nodded, scanning the crowd. His eyes stood still on Dalton, a sickening smile appearing on his face. Dalton saw the look, and his own face dropped, fear emulating from him. The Judge lifted a meaty hand and pointed in Dalton's direction.

"This one is full of feeling," He said, his words dripping with disgust, "He reads."

Nodding towards another vampire close to him, the Judge demanded, "Bring him to me."

"What's with the bringing, mate? I thought you could just zap people," Spike asked, slightly annoyed the newcomer was bossing his minions around.

"My full strength will return, in time. Until then, I need contact." Dalton was dragging in front of the giant monster, pleading and shaking. The Judge ignored the pleas, raising his hand and hovering it over the vampire's chest.

"Silence," The Judge demanded. Dalton began to shake, thick steam rising from the vampires body. With a slow and deliberate movement, the demon moved his hand forward, placing it directly on Dalton's chest.

Instantly, Dalton's skin began to blacken and crumble away. Before everyone's eyes, his skin flaked away like the ash of a burnt out fire.

As if a fire had been building within his body, bright red flames shot from Dalton's eyes, accompanied by an ear piercing scream. The remainder of his body dropped to the ground, smouldering.

A stunned silence followed the death.

Breaking the quiet, Drusilla began to clap and jump, excited as a school girl.

"Do it again!" She stamped excitedly, "Do it again!"

* * *

Cass was startled as Buffy rushed out of the office. Obviously frazzled, Buffy started to gather weapons, piling them on the library counter.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Giles asked, his brows furrowed in worry.

"She had another dream," Angel explained for her.

"I think I know where Drusilla and Spike are," She added, moving for another weapon.

"Spike is dead," Cassandra replied adamantly, her voice toneless.

Buffy paused in her gathering, turning to her sister. There was pity in her gaze, but she was strong in her reply, "No, he isn't."

Feeling her chest tighten in panic, Cass drowned her thoughts out and focused on what Giles was saying.

"Very good. However, you need a plan. I know you're concerned, Buffy, but you can't just go off half-cocked."

"We have a plan. Angel and I go to the factory to do recon. See how far they've gotten assembling the Judge. You guys fan out and check places the boxes may be coming into town. Ship yards, the airport," she explained in a rush, "We have to stop them from getting all the boxes in one place."

"Yes, well," Giles replied, nonplussed, "That's quite a good plan, actually."

"This thing is nasty and it's real, Giles. We don't have time to wait for it to come get us." With that, Buffy left, striding out the door confidently. Angel followed close behind.

"Alright," Willow said, "You heard her. We'll split up. Giles and Ms Calender can hit the airport. Xander, Cass and I will head to the ship yards."

With nods of agreement, they all gathered their belongings and left.

* * *

Spike smiled as the party continued around him, content for the first time in months. Sure, there was a part of him that was missing, an aching he had felt, but on a night like this, it was easy to push the emptiness aside. A plan of theirs had finally worked, the Judge had risen, and soon Sunnydale would be theirs.

 _As well as all the people in it_ , he thought darkly.

The Judge strode through the room, explaining how his powers would work at full capacity. Drusilla trailed along like an excited puppy, his words drawing oohs and ahhs from her. Moving through the room together, Spike was shocked when the monster stopped. His body was surprisingly still as his gaze moved across the room, like an animal in hunt.

"What? What is it?" Drusilla asked excitedly.

The Judge didn't reply, instead turning his face up. Following his gaze, Spike's eyes widened as he saw the Slayer and Angelus watching from a high up balcony.

* * *

Angel grabbed her hand, and pulled, "We have to get out of here."

They moved towards the window they came in but found two vampires blocking their exit. Turning around, they saw two more blocking the other way. Caught between the two groups, Buffy felt her heart pound in panic.

Grabbing them roughly, the vampires pulled them down the stairs, leading them until they stood in front of Drusilla, Spike and the Judge.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, crashers," Spike said, a smile on his face at his stared at Angel.

"I'm sure our invitations just got lost in the mail," Buffy replied tartly. Spike's gaze turned to her, and the smile dropped. Buffy may have imagined it, but she could have sworn she saw disappointment in his eyes, if not regret.

Drusilla moved forward, standing before Buffy, and examining her face. She ran a long delicate finger down Buffy's face, savouring the moment. Buffy refused to flinch, instead staring back at the insane woman with defiance.

"It's delicious. I only dreamed you'd come," Drusilla whispered, "Did you bring our sweet sister?"

The words were enough to make Buffy flinch.

Moving closer, Drusilla whispered in her ear, "She will be the sweetest death."

Taking the words as threat, Buffy tried to shake off the vampire's holding her. Taking her cue, Angel started to do the same.

"Leave her alone," he demanded.

"Yeah, that'll work. Now say pretty please," Spiked replied sardonically.

The Judge stepped forward, his eyes levelled towards Buffy as he moved.

"The girl," he growled.

"Chilling, isn't it? She's so full of good intention," Drusilla replied, scorn dripping with each word.

The Judge started to move forward again, but before he could, Angel broke free of his captors and jumped in between them.

"Take me. Take me instead of her," Angel demanded, causing Buffy to panic and start fighting her own captors vigorously.

The Judge was closer, and Angel started to trembled, much like Dalton had.

"You're not clear on the concept, pal," Spike explained, a wry smile on his face. It quickly dropped as he continued, "There is no 'instead'. Just first and second."

Buffy couldn't ignore the second regretful look Spike sent her way. He had no qualms with destroying Angel, but with her, he hesitated. Buffy frowned in confusion.

"And if you go first, you don't get to watch the Slayer die," Drusilla explained, speaking as if that was something Angel would desire. She motioned to the vampire minions. They moved forward, dragging him away from the Judge.

Buffy upped her struggling, as the demon approached. She felt the slip of a grip, and lashed a leg out, catching the Judge in the chest.

"No, Buffy, don't touch him!" Angel cried.

She didn't need to ask why, because she instantly felt heat flood through her. Her body began to convulse at the touch, tingling her skin and causing beads of sweat to break out all across her.

Thinking quickly, Angel scanned the room. Spotting some televisions hanging above them, he followed the trail of chain that was holding them up. Spotting it not far from them, he risked another glance towards Buffy. Her skin was starting to turn red, with limbs starting to weaken.

Summoning all his strength, Angel knocked off the vampires that were holding him and dove for the chain. With a hard pull, the televisions came crashing down. The Judge stepped back as they hit the floor, shattering it and causing a hole that revealed a sewer tunnel beneath them.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Buffy shook free of the vampires holding her, and ran towards Angel.

"This way," she said, moving towards the hole in the floor and leaping in.

"Stop them!" She heard Drusilla screech from behind them. Almost instantly, she could hear the sounds of bodies dropping into the sewer and running after them.

* * *

Cassandra huffed in irritation.

"Well that was a big zero," Xander said beside her, "No box, no, vamps."

They walked away from the shipping office, having found there had been no suspicious deliveries in the past couple of days.

"What do we do now?" Willow asked from Xander's other side.

Cass shrugged, "I guess go home. I want to see if Buffy is back."

"I'm not sure if I could sleep," Willow replied, "this is all too much."

Xander nodded his head, "I'm sure Buffy and Angel can handle any butt kicking that comes their way, but," he didn't need to finish. The worry was etched across his face.

"I know. I'm worried too," Cass agreed. "We could stop at home, and see if Buffy is there. If she isn't, we'll head to the library."

They all agreed and started to walk back to the suburban part of Sunnydale.

* * *

Cass moved through the apartment, its unfamiliarity confusing her as much as the dream itself.

It was much like the dream that she had shared with Buffy, but it all seemed faint, as if it was constantly in danger of slipping away. Everything seemed like it was painted with water colours, with a light contrast, almost blending together.

The effect left her nauseous, and reeling. Moving around the corner of the room, Cass was taken aback when she spotted her sister in bed. She was naked, and next to her was Angel, equally naked.

Feeling as it she was imposing on something intimate, Cass started to step back. As she did, Angel sat up in the bed, gasping, his eyes bulged in panic. He leaped from the bed, and the scene shifted.

Putting a hand to her head, Cass steadied herself. With a quick glance at their surroundings, she found herself in a dirty alley, much like most of the alleys in Sunnydale.

Turning, she saw Angel on his knees, his head bent in agony. She moved closer to him, just in time to hear him rasp out Buffy's name. He bent back, his face pointing to the sky, pain rippling across his face.

Lightening flashed across the sky, almost blinding Cass. The bright lights, compared to the wishy washy colours of the rest of the scene took her off guard.

"Buffy," She heard Angel mumble, "Oh, no."

Hoping to clear her eyes, Cass rubbed them, and tried to find Angel.

 _It is just a dream_ , she reminded herself feebly.

"Hey," another voice sounded from the other end of the alley, "Are you okay?"

Cass lifted her head to see a woman approach. Her tattered clothes and weathered face portrayed a woman much down on her luck. She came forward carefully, a cigarette dangling from her hand.

His head was still bent, but Angel began to rise. The pain seemed to be gone, with his body looking stronger.

"You want me to call 911?" The lady asked.

"No," Angel grunted out. Cass frowned as his voice reached her. It was different, somehow. "The pain is gone."

She was closer now, "You sure?" She asked, taking a drag of her cigarette.

Angel spun quickly, grabbing the woman and dragging her towards him. With a vicious rip, Angel sunk his teeth into her neck, drinking deeply. The woman died quickly, with Angel dropping her as he finished.

With a smile, and an exhale of smoke, Angelus replied, "I feel just fine."

Not being able to control herself, Cassandra gasped. Hearing the sound, Angel turned back around, looking in her direction. He squinted his eyes, as if trying to look for something far away. Confusion spread across his features for a moment, but was quickly replaced with recognition. He sent a bloody smile in her direction.

Red drops left his fangs as a dark laugh came out.

* * *

Cassandra screamed as she woke up. Her heart was racing as she processed the dream. Her explosive wakening had startled the other library occupants. As they rushed towards her, she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her face.

"Oh God," She rasped out, "Buffy."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the support.

Sorry again for the delay in reply. I had some other stories that needed my attention. I also try to post pretty big chapters, and they take a while to write and edit.

I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Spike wheeled past the great blue beast, his impatience palpable. His skin itched with the urge to move, flee or plan, but he couldn't. He was stuck in the cursed chair, and Drusilla was her usual lack of help. He moved his chair towards her, keeping his voice low as he spoke.

"I'm not happy, pet. Angel and the Slayer are still alive, they know where we are, they know about the Judge," He threw a nervous look at the demon, collecting his thoughts as he finished, "we should be vacating."

"Nonsense," Dru replied bluntly, "They'll not disturb us here. My Angel is too smart to face the Judge again."

He glanced over to the Judge again, "What's Big Blue up to, anyway? He just sits there."

The Judge made no sign that he had heard, keeping his posture still and his eyes closed, but his reply implied he heard everything they spoke, "I am preparing."

Spike wheeled his chair to face him, "Yeah, it's interesting to me that preparing looks a great bit like sitting on your arse. When do we destroy the world already?"

"My strength grows. And every life I take will increase it further," the blue beast replied, still keeping his stilled pose.

"So let's take some! I'm bored!"

"I fought an army. They hacked me to pieces. For six hundred years my living head lay in a box buried in the ground." He opened his eyes, turning his head slightly to face Spike, "I've learned to be patient."

"Yeah, well, we're gonna need more than patience if Angel and the Slayer are," Spike's words were cut off by Drusilla painful cry. Whipping his head about, he watched as Dru trembled and stumbled back, her face a spasm of hurt.

"Dru?" He asked hesitantly, unsure if this was genuine, or one of her fancies.

"Angel," she murmured quietly before dropping to the ground. She roiled on the ground, her cries becoming orgasmic. She began to breathe hard, the unnecessariness of it revealing the depth of her vision.

Spike wheeled over frantically, "Darling, do you see something?"

He leant down to see her face, and witnessed as a joyful smile spread across it.

* * *

Cassandra flung up from her chair, causing it to crash to the ground in a bang. She swung as Giles rushed to her.

"We have to get to Buffy," She rushed out, her hands coming up to grip Giles' shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked, his eyes sketched in worry.

"She's in danger!" She exclaimed, knowing she must seem crazed. Her hair was a mess from her nap, and she knew her eyes must be wide with fright. "Something happened with Angel," She put in with a blush.

Jenny rushed over, "Angel? Is he okay?"

Cass narrowed her eyes in the woman's direction before answering, "I'm not sure he is Angel," she murmured softly, causing the rest of the room to stare in confusion. Except Jenny, who did not look surprised or confused, but instead seemed scared.

Giles detached Cassandra's hands and led her back to her chair, "I think its best you told us your vision in detail."

She sat with a sign and quickly felt Xander's warm hand eclipse hers. She wiggled her fingers out of it, her dream making her antsy.

"I think," she begun, not sure how to explain so they'd believe her, "No, I know." She took a deep breath, "I saw Angel kill someone."

"Maybe it was a vampire," Willow put in.

Cass shook her head, "He drank her blood, Will. He left Buffy, stumbled outside as if he was in pain, collapsed on the ground, and when he got up, he was _different._ " She looked up at Giles and saw the worried frown. Encouraged, she went on, "He got off the ground and attacked a woman trying to help him."

"Where was Buffy?" Giles asked seriously.

Blushing, and not wanting to reveal the full truth, she mumbled, "Sleeping."

"Does anyone know where Angel lives?" Jenny asked the group, receiving shaking heads from everyone. Cassandra looked at her curiously. While everyone was worried, it was obvious that everyone was sceptical. Jenny believed her, without a doubt.

"I know the area, but not exactly," Willow put in.

"We should scout the area," Giles said, "see if we can find any signs of Cassandra's vision."

Relieved they were taking her seriously, Cass led them from the room.

* * *

Buffy slowly woke up, taking in her surroundings. Momentarily confused, she quickly remembered the events from the night before.

"Angel?" She called, receiving no reply.

Upset and confused, she rose from the bed and started looking for her clothes.

 _Where was he?_

She felt sick at the thought of Angel leaving her. Maybe she wasn't any good, maybe she did something wrong. With heavy musings, she left the apartment.

When she entered the ally, she quickly looked around to spot Angel, but seeing nothing she ducked her head and briskly walked away. So entranced in her own thoughts, Buffy didn't notice Cass until they ran into each other.

"Oomf," Cass huffed out, before realising who had run into her, "Buffy!"

"Cass, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked. Her voice was soft but her worry strong.

"Looking for you," Cass replied simply, trying, but failing, to keep the panic from her voice.

Buffy looked at her sister, stared into her green eyes and saw with clarify that Cassandra knew. Somehow, her sister knew that Buffy was no longer a virgin. She felt sick at the sympathy and worry in her twin's eyes.

"We need to get home," Cass said quietly, "Mum will freak if we don't get back soon."

Curious, Buffy begun to follow her sister out of the alley, knowing she would get her answers when they got home. It wasn't long until they ran into the rest of their friends, who had split up to search for the Slayer. With searching eyes at Cassandra, and a shake of her head in return, they split up again, each to their own homes.

* * *

Cass followed Buffy into the house, their feet soundless as they crept through the entry way. Silently making their way up the stairs, Cass took their moment of success to try and figure out how she was going to talk to Buffy about Angel.

Historically, warning Buffy about a guy she cared about had never gone well, but this time she had to make her sister understand. She just wasn't sure how.

"Good morning," Their mother called to them, interrupting Cassandra's inner musings.

Whipping around, they found their mum smiling up at them.

"Good morning," they chorused back, earning a large grin from Joyce.

"Did you have fun last night?" Joyce asked, causing Buffy to stiffen.

"Fun?" Buffy asked, her voice trembling.

"Yeah, Willow's was fun," Cass put in quickly, earning a relieved glance from her sister.

"Always fun at Willow's," Buffy added, "She's a fun machine."

"You hungry?" She asked them.

Cass shook her head. "Not really. We ate a little," Buffy replied for them, "I'm just gonna Take a shower."

"And I need to get changed," Cass added.

"Well, hurry up and I'll run you both to school."

"Thanks," Cass murmured as she followed her sister the rest of the way up the stairs.

Buffy shut the door behind Cass as she entered her room.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked without preamble.

Sitting on her sister's bed, Cass begun carefully, "I had a vision."

"Figured," Buffy replied with a nod, sitting next to her.

Breathing out, Cass continued, "I saw you, and Angel. You were in bed together, naked," She added with a blush that was matched by Buffy's. "Angel got up. He looked scared, and panicked. He ran outside and collapsed. And then," Cassandra's eyes started to swell as she spoke, "And then he killed a woman. She came to see if he needed help, but he grabbed her, and bit into her neck." By the time she was finished, thick tears were rolling down Cassandra's face. Her snotty nose broke her words as she sniffled.

Buffy sat quietly for a moment. She watched her sisters face, concern carved into every feature. "There was-" She tried to croak out. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "There wasn't a body when I left. Of the woman, I mean."

Nodding, Cass agreed, "I know. I looked too, but I know what I saw, Buffy."

"I believe you, Cass," Buffy responded quietly, "Too many of your visions have come true for me to ignore them." She looked at her sister seriously, "but I can't just believe Angel killed someone, not like that, not out of nowhere. It's just not him."

"I agree," Cass replied, getting a look of confusion from Buffy. "Just before the vision ended, he looked at me. I don't know how, but it's like he could look through the vision and see me. It wasn't Angel, Buffy. Whoever it was, those eyes, they weren't Angel. They were evil."

Buffy sat silent with that information, staring at the ground, her brow crinkled in thought. "Maybe he's possessed or something, like a ghost?" Buffy wondered, "That happens, right?"

Cass shrugged in response, "Maybe. We could ask Giles. In the meantime, could you stay away from Angel? Please?" She asked in a near beg, "Or at least, don't be alone with him. Not until we figure it out."

Reluctantly, Buffy nodded. "Who else knows?"

"I told everyone about the vision, but not about you in bed," She replied awkwardly.

"Thank you," Buffy replied quietly. "I woke up alone. I wondered why. I thought maybe, he went back to the factory."

Feeling guilty and concerned, Cass moved closer to her and wrapped her in her arms. "We'll figure it out, Buff. We'll ask Giles, he'll know what's going on. It's going to be okay."

* * *

The Summers twins entered the library, both looking a little worse for wear. At the sound of the door, the other occupants whipped their heads around to watch them entered.

"Buffy," Giles said with concern as he came closer, "Are you alright? We were worried when you didn't call."

"Sorry," Buffy replied meekly, "We were running and hiding, stuck in the sewer tunnels."

"Where's Angel," Jenny asked intently, earning keen looks from Buffy and Cass.

"I don't know," Buffy said simply.

"Is the Judge?" Giles asked, not wanting to finish the question.

"No assembly required. He's active."

"Damn it!" Giles swore.

"He nearly killed us," Buffy added, worry thick in her voice, "Angel got us out."

Giles eyes shifted towards Cass before quickly coming back to Buffy, "um, yes, well, speaking of Angel, did Cassandra-"

Buffy's nod cut him off before he could continue, "I believe what she saw, but I can't believe Angel would kill someone. Could he be like possessed or something? Like with Eyghon?"

Looking awkward at the mention of Eyghon, Giles replied, "He certainly could be. I suggest that until we figure out what the vision entailed, we be weary around Angel. No harm in being careful."

Everyone nodded in agreement, although Buffy's face was troubled as she did so. Cass moved an arm around her sister to comfort her.

"In the meantime, Buffy, the Judge. We have to stop him."

"I know."

"What can you tell us?" Giles asked intently.

"Not much. I just touched him, kicked him, and it was like a sudden fever. If he'd gotten his hands on me," she didn't finish her sentence. The fear was written on her face.

"In time he won't have to," Giles explained, "The stronger he gets, he'll be able to burn us all with a look."

"Also not the prettiest man in town," Buffy tried to joke.

"I'll just have to keep researching, look for a weakness. You all should get to your classes.

* * *

It was midday by the time Cass found out Buffy had left. Willow and Xander explained how she had just walked out of class, no explanation or reason. Panic and fear dripped her heart as she realised where Buffy would have gone. To find Angel.

With a heavy heart, Cassandra went to her next class. Even if she went in search of Buffy, what could she do?

* * *

Spike sat in front of his henchmen, giving them a menacing look as he gave out orders. He couldn't let them think he was vulnerable just because of the chair. One whiff of weakness and they'd kill him to take his place.

"Soon as it gets dark, I want you patrolling the street. Plus two men on the door and down in the tunnels at all times, is that clear? I don't want any more surprises," He finished hotly, his anger rising at the thought of the Slayer spying on them.

Spike turned to Dru as they left. She was lying on the table, staring at the roof.

"Are we feeling better, then?" Spike asked.

"I'm naming all the stars."

"Can't see the stars, love," Spike replied with amusement, "That's the ceiling. Also, it's day."

Drusilla giggled, still staring at the roof. "I can see them. But I've named them all the same name, and there's terrible confusion. I fear there may be a duel."

Smirking, Spike asked, "Recovered, then, have we? Did you see any further? Do you know what happens to Angel?"

"Well, he moves to New York and tries to fulfil that Broadway dream," A familiar voice answered behind them, "It's tough sledding, but one day he's working in the chorus when the big star twists her ankle!" Angel stepped from the shadow as he finished. A cold smile was spread across his face.

"Angel," Spike stated bluntly.

"Still having trouble guarding your perimeter, brother. Your boys downstairs are going to wake up sore."

"You don't give up, do you?" Spike asked, becoming suspicious at Angel's odd behaviour. Coming without back up? He wasn't that stupid. Or that brave.

"As long as there is injustice in this world," Angel replied deeply, a face of noble repentance, "As long as scum like you is walking, or well, rolling, the streets, I'll be around. Look over your shoulder. I'll be there."

Grinning, Spike replied, 'Yeah, uh, Angel. Look over your shoulder."

Turning, Angel found the Judge standing directly behind him. His eyes widened in fear as the Judge reached out a hand to put on Angel's chest. The vampire started to shake as Dru watched on with wide eyes, and Spike with a content smile.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Spike spat spitefully.

"Well, you know, it kind of itches a little," Angel strained to reply, as the blue demon pressed his hand deeper into the vampire's chest.

The Judge looked at Angel in annoyance.

"Don't just stand there, burn him!" Spike demanded.

The Judge looked at his hand in confusion, not saying anything.

"Gee, maybe he's broken," Angel announced with a smirk.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Oh my," Drusilla breathed out, staring at the dark haired vampire. Spike felt his heart burn at the look in her eyes, the absolute adoration.

"I cannot burn this one. He is clean," The Judge stated simply, his voice deep and strong.

"Clean? You mean he's-"

The Judge interrupted Spike before he could finish, "There is no humanity in him."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Angel put in, his grin turning into a wicked smile.

"Angel?" Drusilla asked hopefully.

"Yeah, baby. I'm back."

With those words, Spike felt his stomach drop. His brain went into overdrive as he tried to process the information. This changed things, changed it more then he'd like.

"It's really true?" Spike asked cautiously as he and Dru started to circle Angel.

"It's really true."

"You've come home," Drusilla declared joyfully.

"No more of this "I've got a soul" crap?" Spike pushed.

"What can I say?" Angel replied with a smirk, "I was going through a phase."

"This is great!" Spike said with a smile, not conveying his deep worry. Angel always had a way of complicating things for the blonde vampire. "This is so great."

"Everything in my head is singing." Drusilla said, hands to her head as she swayed her hips around, "We're family again. We'll feed, and we'll play."

"I gotta tell you, it made me sick to my stomach seeing you being the Slayer's lapdog," Spike started to say before a tight grip circled his throat.

Angel brought his face close to Spike's, his eyes enraged. With a swift move, he kissed Spike's forehead before letting go. Covering his unease, Spike chuckled ruefully.

"How did this happen?" Drusilla keenly asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Angel replied with a smile, his eyes distant.

"Who cares!" Spike declared, "What matters is he's back. Now it's four against one, which are the kind of odds I like to play."

"We're going to destroy the world," Dru said in a conspiratorial whisper to Angel, "Do you want to come?

"Yeah, destroying the world, great," he replied unenthusiastically, "I'm really more interested in the Slayer."

"Well, she's in the world, so it should work out," Spike replied carefully. At Angel's mention of the Slayer, Spike found the reason for his unease. He remembered Angel's MO well. The tall vampire was never satisfied with just killing his obsessions. He ruined them, killed everything they loved, and destroyed their lives. For the Slayer, that meant Cassandra.

"Give me tonight," Angel put simply, interrupting Spike's musings.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, caution keeping the panic from his voice.

"Lay low for a night. Let me work on her. I guarantee by the time you go public, she won't be anything resembling a threat," he replied, keeping his voice nonchalant as he strolled through the factory.

"You've really got a yen to hurt this girl, haven't you?" Spike asked in genuine curiosity.

"She made me feel like a human being. That's not the kind of thing you just forgive."

Spike couldn't bring himself to agree. Cassandra had made him feel things, human things. If anything, it pulled him more. It strengthened the attraction he had for her. He couldn't say that though. It would only solidify his weakness.

"What do you say, Dru?" He asked, donning a wicked grin, "Do we let him play?"

"Yes," She replied gleefully, "there's going to be a river of blood."

"Be just like old times," Angel said with eyes on Spike, as he ran a seductive hand down Drusilla's arm. Spike couldn't keep his smile at the sight of lust in Dru's eyes.

* * *

Cass stood at the railing of the library's second level, listening as Willow spoke to her sister. Through pauses in the conversation, Cass could practically feel the fear and worry Buffy was going through.

Willow sat on the outer office desk with a worried frown as she spoke, "Okay. No, no he didn't, but I'm sure, he'll- Buffy, he probably has some plan and he's trying to protect you. Well, I don't know what, I'm not in on the plan, it's his plan. No. NO. Don't even say that. Angel is not dead."

"Say hi for me," Xander put in, causing both Willow and Cass to glare at his immaturity. Cassandra cared for him, but his dumb jokes were starting to wear her down. The stress from the situation caused slight amounts of resentment to come through, but Cass pushed them away as Willow continued the call.

"Okay. Yeah, we'll be here. Of course. Bye." Hanging up, she renewed her glare at Xander, "Say hi for me?"

"What's the word?" Xander asked, ignoring her.

"She checked every place she could think of. She even beat up Willy the snitch a couple of times. Angel's vanished."

Cass felt her face heat up as rage encompassed her. Even if nothing was wrong, even if Angel was fine, how could he just disappear after what happened with Buffy? The whole situation was enough to make her sick.

"He does do that on occasion, no?" Giles asked in a consolatory manner.

"Yeah, but she's extra wigged this time," Willow explained, "I guess 'cause of her dreams. God, what if something did happen to him?"

"Is she going to join us here?"

"Yeah, she's just stopping at home first," she replied, before turning back to her book.

Xander closed his own, "Nada," he declared before moving towards the stacks.

He came up next to her, and kissed her on the forehead. Cass leaned into his hug, appreciating the warmth it brought. She had felt strung out since her vision of Angel, and needed the comfort.

"You okay?" he asked into her hair as she was pressed close against him.

She nodded, "Just worried about Buffy."

Nodding in understanding, he let her go and went in search for new books to read. Picking two, he handed one to her and led them back to the table.

Hours later, Xander closed another book in frustration. "Nothing! Another boring book that says the exact same thing.

"Let me guess," Willow said, "'No weapon forged.'"

"'It took an army,'" Xander added.

"Yeah, where's an army when you need one?"

Xander whipped his head towards Willow at the question. Although clearly meant as a joke, Xander looked serious, unlike his usual childish demeanour.

"What?" Willow asked curiously.

"Wow. Wow. I think I'm having a thought. I am. I'm having a thought. And now I'm having a plan," He replied, his voice excited. Before he could elaborate, the lights went out. "And now I'm having a wiggins."

"What's going on?" Cass asked, not able to take the fear out of her voice.

"There's a circuit breaker at the back of the school," Giles explained, "Xander, why don't you and Willow investigate while I call maintenance."

They nodded and quickly left. Giles similarly went into his office, leaving Cass with alone.

The anxiety she'd been feeling heightened as she waited. Not knowing why, she quickly grabbed some holy water and a cross and followed her friends.

She was running as fast as she could when she started to hear snippets of conversation. Slowing, she rounded a corner to find Angel speaking with Willow and Xander. The darkness hid her as she moved towards the group.

"Have you seen Buffy?" She heard Willow ask.

"Yeah. What's up with the lights?" Angel asked, the overly nonchalant tone of his voice sent a greasy roll through Cassandra's stomach. She looked on in horror as her friends forgot her warning.

"I don't know. Listen, I think I might have an idea," Xander started to say before being cut off

"That doesn't matter now," Angel said softly, "I've got something to show you."

"Show us?" Willow asked, a bit of suspicion hitting her voice.

"Come here," Angel compelled, "And Xander, get the others."

"Okay," Xander replied tensely. He turned back towards Cass, but she came forward shaking her head vigorously. He stopped dead, his eyes alight with comprehension. He whipped back around and ran back to Willow with Cass next to him.

Moving forward, Cass pulled Willow behind her, raising the cross as she did so.

"Cass, what are you doing?" She could hear the surprise and annoyance in his voice.

Cass heard a step behind her, and hoped it was Buffy. She turned her head slightly and was shocked to see Ms Calender step up beside her, holding another cross.

"Kids, get behind me," She commanded.

"What's going on?" Willow asked fearfully.

Angel stepped from the shadows, showing his vampiric face, pulled back in a wicked smile. He rushed forward, aiming for Willow. Thinking quickly, Cassandra lifted her other hand and pelted the bottle of water against Angel. It shattered across his face, causing it to bubble and burn. He yelled out in pain, and stumbled back into the wall behind him.

"You bitch!" He yelled out.

"He's not Angel anymore," Jenny explained, causing Willow and Cass to gasp. "Are you?"

"Wrong," He growled, "I am Angel. Angelus. At last."

"Oh my God," Xander mumbled, horror written on his face as it all sunk in.

"I've got a message for Buffy," Angelus said.

"Then give it to me yourself," Came Buffy's voice from the other end of the hall. He spun around to watch her come near.

Cass watched as her sister stared at the vampire. She was trying to be strong, but was betrayed by a slight tremble of her hands.

"Well, it's not really the kind of message you tell. It sort of involves finding the bodies of all your friends and sister."

"This can't be you," Buffy replied, her voice wavering.

"We already covered that subject."

With Angel's back turned Xander silently grabbed the cross from Ms Calender and started to move slowly towards Angel.

"Angel," Buffy pleaded, "there must be some part of you inside that remembers who you are."

"Dream on, schoolgirl. Your boyfriend is dead. You're all gonna join him."

"Just leave them alone. Deal with me."

"But they're so cute and helpless," he replied condescendingly.

Xander reached behind Angel, and shoved the cross directly in his face. Angel hissed and moved away from the cross, and consequently, away from Buffy and the others. With a strong hand, Angel knocked Xander to the ground.

Buffy took the chance to run at Angel, but he moved in the last second, grabbing her and pulling her close.

She froze in fear, her eyes wide and scared. Looking down at her, he growled out, "Things are about to get very interesting."

With a hard kiss, he pushed her away, running as Buffy fell to the ground.

Cassandra ran to her sister and crouched down to bring their faces even. "Buffy, are you okay?"

She continued to stare at the swinging doors Angel had escaped through.

"Buffy?" Xander asked with no reply. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

* * *

"And we're absolutely certain that Angel has reverted to his former self?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses as he did so.

"We're certain. Anybody not feeling certain here?" Xander replied. His words came out in a panicked ramble.

"Giles, it was just, you wouldn't have believed him. He was so- He came here to kill us!" Willow added, pacing as she spoke.

"What are we gonna do?" Cordelia asked. Willow had called her as soon as they found out about Angel, with the brunette joining them quickly. She was in as much risk as the rest of them, having become an unofficial member of the Scoobies in recent months.

"I'm leaning toward blind panic, myself," Giles replied bluntly.

"Rupert, don't talk like that. The kids," Jenny admonished.

"I'm sorry. It's just, things are bad enough with the Judge here. Angel crossing to the other side," he sighed deeply, "I just wasn't prepared to deal with that."

"None of us was," Jenny replied, with an odd lilt to her voice.

Cass stared at the woman a moment longer before walking over. She was lucky that at the same time, Willow moved to Buffy and directed any attention to them.

"You're lying," Cass whispered through clenched teeth.

The woman was shocked, and her eyes widened for a moment. Quickly gathering herself, Jenny gave a quick glance to the rest of the room. Once she saw no one was paying attention, she responded.

"I don't know what you mean."

Cassandra rolled her eyes pointedly, "Don't do that. Don't act like I'm stupid. You know something about Angel, you've known for a while. Your reactions are wrong. You came to school ready with the cross tonight. You know something."

"It's Sunnydale-" Ms Calender replied, trying to find an excuse.

"Stop," Cass replied dangerously, looking intently in the woman's eye. "If you know something that might help, now is the time."

Staring back for a lingered moment, Jenny nodded. It was hesitant, but it was there.

As she moved back to the group, with Jenny reluctantly following, she watched as her sister jumped up from her seat, running out the library and down the hall.

"Buffy!" Giles called after her.

"Giles, shut up," Willow said steadily, her eyes focused on Buffy's retreated back. It wasn't until she was out of sight that Willow moved her gaze to Cass. In that look came a heartbreaking amount of pity and pain for their sister and friend.

Sighing deeply, Cass turned her body slightly to Jenny and mumbled, "Later." The computer teacher nodded vehemently. The woman's secret would come out, but now wasn't the time.

"This is great," Cordelia said, putting an end to the moment the other girls were sharing. "There's an unkillable demon in town, Angel's joined his team and the Slayer is a basket case. I'd say we've hit bottom."

Her words were callus, but like many things Cordelia said, it hit home. They were in an impossible situation, and it was only getting worse.

"I have a plan," Xander declared.

"Oh, no, here's a lower place," Cordelia grumbled sarcastically, earning a mocking smile from Xander.

"I don't know what's up with Angel but I may have a way to deal with this Judge guy."

"What do we do?" Willow asked eagerly, wanting to keep busy.

"I'll need Cass to come with me. And we'll need wheels."

"Well, my car-" Cordelia started to offer but Xander shook his head graciously.

"It might need to be bigger," he explained.

Willow thought for a moment before nodding, "No problem. I'll get Oz. He has a van."

"Good. Okay," Xander said with a smile.

"What's the plan" Cass asked, gathering her things.

Xander smiled at her, appreciating her lack of hesitation. He knew he would never be the smartest guy in the room, but with Cass, and her believing in him, he felt for a moment like he was.

"I'll tell you in the car. You'll need a different outfit. A, uh, trashier one" He finished awkwardly. He turned to Willow, "You'll call Oz?" She nodded, "Okay, Cass, I'll meet you at Willow's in half an hour."

"I'm not sure we what we should do about Buffy," Giles put in once the planning was done.

"Assuming they don't attack tonight, I think we should let her be," Jenny replied. She was avoiding Cassandra's gaze so completely, it felt as if she were staring right at her.

"I agree," Willow put in quickly.

"I can't imagine what she's going through right now," Giles stated sadly, he emotions riled in a way that only a father's could.

"I don't think any of us can," Willow added, earning a solemn nod in agreement from Cass.

* * *

"You should have seen her face. It was priceless. I'll never forget it," Angelus bragged, a large smile spread across his face.

"So, you didn't kill her then?" Spike replied, less enthused. He had hoped if Angel gave the Slayer a quick death, he'd leave her mates alone.

 _And her sister._

"Of course not."

"I know you haven't been in the game for a while, mate, but we do still kill people. It's sort of our raison d'etre, you know."

"You don't want to kill her, do you?" Drusilla said softly, "You want to hurt her. Just like you hurt me." She smiled at Angelus affectionately.

"Nobody knows me like you do, Dru," he replied, matching her grin.

"She'd better not get in our way," Spike grumbled scornfully.

"Don't worry about it."

"I do."

"Spike, my boy, you really don't get it," Angelus replied impatiently, "You tried to kill her and you couldn't. Look at you. You're a wreck. She's stronger than any Slayer you've faced. Force won't get it done. You gotta work from the inside. To kill this girl," he paused dramatically, "you have to love her."

* * *

The next morning Cass crept into Buffy's room. She found her sister still asleep on the bed fully clothed, just as she had left her the night before. Cass had gotten home hours after Buffy, and had only quickly checked on her twin before heading to bed.

Coming closer, she saw Buffy's face was puffy and red, as if she had fallen asleep weeping. Worry flashed through Cass as she sat on the edge of the bed. Staring at her sleeping sister, she wracked her brain. What could she do? What do you do when your sister's boyfriend turns evil?

With a heavy sigh, Cass lowered her eyes in defeat. There was no help book for this situation.

As she started to rise, Buffy's eyes shot open. They were angry and determined.

Buffy moved her gaze towards Cass, "I had a Slayer dream. Ms Calender knows something," she spat out angrily.

"I know," Cass replied simply.

"You know?" Buffy repeated, rising from the bed, "You know and didn't say anything? Jeez, thanks Cass."

"I only figured it out yesterday," Cass replied lightly, not rising to match Buffy's anger, "You left before I had a chance to say anything."

Buffy glared at her for a moment before letting out a heavy breath, "I need to deal with this." She moved towards the door purposefully, her body rigid.

"Buffy, wait," Cass said, grabbing her sister by the arm to stop her. "You're angry, I get it, but Ms Calender isn't the bad guy."

Pausing for a moment, Buffy thought through the words, before deflating as the rage left her. "I'm not so sure, but okay. Until we know for sure," she replied, "let's get to school. I wanna find out what she knows."

* * *

Cass was one step behind Buffy as her sister marched into the school's computer room. Spotting the young teacher speaking with Giles, Buffy's step changed. She still walked with purpose, but with the grace of a hunter. With no change in stride, Buffy readied her body for attack.

Worried at what her sister might do, Cass grabbed Buffy's arm, pulling her back slightly. "Don't do anything rash," she murmured, nodding her head to the full class.

With an impatient nod, Buffy pulled her arm from Cassandra's grip, and moved forward until she stood in front of Ms Calender.

Jenny had weary apprehension on her face as she watched the girls approach. She had been waiting for this moment, knowing it would be inevitable.

Without preamble, Buffy spat out, "What do you know?"

"Buffy!" Giles admonished, shocked at his wards rudeness.

"Did you do it? Did you change him?" She ignored Giles, asking Jenny through clenched teeth.

"For God's sake, what are you talking about?" Giles asked, his voice tinged with impatience and worry.

Again, Buffy ignored him, "Did you know what was gonna happen?"

"Buffy, you can't just go accusing everyone around you of-"

"I didn't know exactly," Jenny replied, cutting Giles off. He snapped his mouth shut, and stared at her with a sharp glare.

Without meeting their eyes, she continued, "I was told- I was sent here to watch you. When they told me to keep you and Angel apart, they never told me what would happen."

"Jenny," Giles started to say, betrayal ripe in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Rupert. Angel was supposed to pay for what he did to my people."

"And me?" Buffy asked, her tone hollow, "What was I supposed to be paying for?"

"I didn't know what would happen until after. I swear, I would have told you," Ms Calender swore.

"So it was me. I did it," Buffy replied, her tone emptier then before.

"I think so. I mean, if you-"

"I don't understand," Giles interjected.

"The curse. If Angel achieved true happiness, just a moment of," Jenny paused awkwardly, "he would lose his soul."

"But how do you know that you were responsible," Giles began to ask, turning to Buffy. The look on her face was all the answer he needed, "Oh."

Buffy nodded mutedly, the shame and hurt plain across her face.

"If I could do anything-"

"Curse him again. Can't you do that?" Buffy asked intently.

"Those magic's are long lost, even to my people," Jenny explained quietly.

"But you did it once, I mean it may not be too late to save him-"

"It can't be done. I can't help you," She replied firmly.

"Then take me to someone who can."

Giles dismissed the perplexed class as the Slayer and two adults prepared to leave. When Cass tried to follow, Giles put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should go to class, Cassandra," Giles said softly, "It is bad enough that Buffy skips, you shouldn't as well."

With a quick glance in Buffy's direction, she received a nod of agreement. With a heavy sigh, Cass said her goodbyes and went to class.

* * *

The gang had agreed that even with everything going on with Angel, there was no better time to put Xander's plan into action. That is how Cass found herself wearing next to nothing in the back of Oz's van. Subconsciously, she pulled her short skirt down, fidgeting with the material.

They had gone through the plan in exquisite detail while at Willow's, but the stress of the situation was beginning to seep in. The last couple of weeks had been troubling, and sitting half naked in the back of a van was fraying the last of her nerves.

Arriving at their destination, Cass adjusted her outfit again, and took a deep breath. With a smile of reassurance, Xander took her hand and led them to the back of the van, opening the doors. Jumping out and then helping her down, Xander gave her another appreciative look. Since picking her up, he had managed to make five inappropriate jokes, and let his eyes wander an uncountable amount of times. Tight leather skirts were apparently a passion of his.

Xander himself wore a Hawaiian shirt, and had his hair slicked back neatly. It was a nice change to his usual dumpy dress style.

Moving to the driver's window, Xander leaned closer to speak to Oz, "Wait here. When you hear that window open, get the ladder out, go up and we'll pass you the package. Okay?"

"Okay," Oz replied.

"Be careful," Willow put in from the passenger seat.

Xander and Cass smiled appreciatively before rounding a corner away from the van. Finding the metal fence, they travelled to the edge and squeezed through. They moved along the length of the building, keeping an eye out for any personal.

"Security here is a joke. I really should report it," Xander murmured irritably.

"Lucky for us though," Cass replied as quietly.

"I guess," Xander replied as the came across a group of soldiers. Xander gave them a nonchalant nod, and received a couple in return. Without a word, the soldiers marched passed. Cass noticeably let out the breath she was holding, causing Xander to chuckle quietly.

Rounding another corner, they found the door they had been searching for. Quickening their steps, they were almost at their goal when a loud "Halt!" stopped them.

Turning around they found a middle sized man who had been guarding the perimeter. Although not very large or muscular, he had a direct, penetration gaze which stilled the two teens.

"Identify yourself right the Hell now," The man commanded.

"Private Harris, with the, 33rd," Xander replied with only slight hesitation.

"33rd are on manoeuvres."

"Right. And I'm on leave. From them."

"You always spend your leave sneaking into the armoury, buddy?" He directed his gaze towards Cass, giving her a look up and down. "And who is she?"

"Hi. I'm not a soldier," She blurted out nervously.

Xander moved towards the soldier, and pulled the man aside, "Look, I just want to give her the tour, you know what I'm saying?"

"The tour?"

"Well, you know the ladies," he looked back at Cass, and then gave the soldier a greasy smile, "they love to see the big guns. Gets 'em all hot and bothered. Can you cut me some slack, give me a blind eye?"

"Why should I?" The solider asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you do, I won't tell Colonel Newsome that your shoes ain't regulation, your oakleafs are on backwards and you hold your gun like a sissy girl." Xander grabbed the gun from the soldiers grip and readjusted it accordingly. He smiled at the man in a friendly manner, getting a hesitant one back.

"You got twenty minutes, nimrod."

"I only need five," he replied, pushing Cass through the door. He hesitated for a second and poked his head back out the door, "Uh, forget I said that last part."

Closing the door, he turned back to Cass who was trying to cover her giggles, "I only need five?" She mocked from behind her hands.

"Har har," he replied sarcastically.

They started to move through the room, searching for their goal. Cass felt useless as she trailed behind Xander. She had no clue what to look for. All the crates looked the same to her.

Watching Xander walk confidently through the room, she felt a whole new level of appreciation for him, "Okay, what was that? And also, who are you?"

He smirked behind his shoulder at her, "Remember Halloween? I got turned into a soldier?"

"Yeah."

"I still remember all of it! I know procedure, ordinance, access codes, everything. I know the whole layout of this place and I'm pretty sure I can put together an M16 in fifty seven seconds."

Cass nodded, her own memories of Halloween night bringing a red flush to her cheeks. "Well I'm impressed. But let's just find the thing and leave."

"Okay."

With a quick explanation of what they were looking for, they split up.

"So looking at guns makes girls want to have sex? That's scary," Cass pondered aloud.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied in a distracted tone.

"Well, does looking at guns make you wanna have sex?"

"I'm seventeen. Looking at linoleum makes me wanna have sex."

Cass laughed loudly, causing Xander to shush her. Stifling her laughter, she noticed that Xander had stopped moving. Going over to him, she found him staring at a large long crate.

"This is it?" She asked.

"This is it."

* * *

Spike looked on from his chair with disinterest as two vampires helped the Judge with his robe. Made from course, brown wool, he wondered what the point of the thing was. _Discomfort?_

Properly robbed, the Judge stepped forward, "I am ready."

"'Bout time." Spike grumbled. On cue, Dru waltzed through the room, her skirts whipping up as she moved. Smiling, she sat herself on his lap.

"Have a good time," Spike said petulantly.

"You'll be able to hear the screams," she replied, "I promise."

Angel was next to saunter into the room, cocky smile firmly in place.

"Too bad you can't come with," Angel directed towards Spike, with a undertone of sarcasm, "We'll be thinking of you."

Spike glared at him, "I won't be in this chair forever. What if your girlfriend shows up?"

"I'm gonna give her a kiss," Angel replied arrogantly, holding a hand out for Dru. She kissed Spike thoroughly before taking the offer, and being led out of the room.

Passing the Judge, Angel quipped, "Don't you look spiffy."

Without a glance back, they left Spike alone.

* * *

Xander and Oz strained as they carried the wooden crate into the library office. With one last grunt of effort they lifted the oblong box onto the desk. Giles moved forward, crowbar in hand to open it, with Buffy one step behind.

"Happy Birthday, Buffy," Xander quipped, "Hope you like the colour."

"Giles, we'll hit the factory first but we may not find them. If they're on the offensive we need to figure out where they'll go," Buffy said, getting down to business.

"Agreed," Giles replied. With one last heave, the crate broke open, displaying its goods for the room. As they were inspecting the weapon, Jenny hesitantly stepped into the room.

"This is good," Buffy said confidently, looking inside the box.

"Do you- is there something I can do to-" Jenny tried to put in before being brutally cut off by Buffy.

"Get out," the Slayer said, not looking up from the weapon. Oz and Xander fidgeted nervously, the tension thick within the room.

"I just want to help," Jenny put in, looking to Giles hopefully.

Giles looked back, no sympathy or anger in his eyes, just cold reasoning. "She said get out."

With one last lingering look, filled with all the regret and guilt that lay between them, Jenny turned and left.

The awkward moment passed, and Xander moved to stand by Buffy.

"Do you want me to show you how to use it?"

"Yes I do."

* * *

Buffy led Giles and Cass through the empty factory.

"I knew it," Buffy declared hotly.

"And we haven't a bead on where they would go?" Giles asked.

Their discussion continued, but Cass couldn't bring herself to listen. She felt a pull within her chest. A warm feeling of completeness, calling to her and wrapping her in its song, it made her move further into the warehouse.

Moving slowly, her sisters and Giles words become distant. As she entered the next room, she moved her head to the left, as if by instinct.

Her breath stilled as her green eyes met with piercing blue. Cass stood immobilised as her heart started to beat erratically within her chest. Unconsciously, she took a step towards him, her hand reaching out. She ached at the sight of the chair, and his burn scars, at the shake in his hand as it mimicked her own.

Cass watched the lust flair up in his eyes, the want and need. She felt the same within herself, heating her body and making her feel as if she were on fire.

She felt all of this and more in the matter of seconds.

Using her tongue to moisten her dry lips, she opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by a cry from the other room

"Cass!" Buffy called, "We're leaving!"

Cass whipped her head in the direction, panic bubbling up inside her. If they came looking for her, they'd find Spike. If they found Spike, weak and helpless in a chair, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

With one last lingering look, she called out "Coming!" and turned to leave.

"Cass." The word stopped her. She turned, almost in fear, and looked at the blonde vampire. "I'm sorry," her croaked out.

She stumbled back at the impact of the words. He was _sorry?_

Cassandra looked at him in shock for a second more, before turning and running in the opposite direction.

* * *

Spike watched her leave with his heart in his throat. She had been here. And she had been beautiful, and _here._ He had never resented the chair more than this moment.

He had wanted to go to her, and wrap her in his arms. He wanted to beg for her forgiveness and make her like him again. But he couldn't.

Sighing deeply, Spike listened as the group left, and wheeled himself into his bedroom.

* * *

Cass marched alongside Willow as they followed Buffy through the shopping mall. She watched the civilians in worry, knowing that some might not survive the night.

A true solider, Buffy kept her eyes on the prize, moving through the hall with urgency.

"Everybody keeps back," She warned, her tone resolved, "Damage control only. Take out any lesser vamps if you can. I'll handle the smurf."

As they turned the last corner into the open mall, they were stopped dead by the monstrous sight of the Judge at the centre of a tall balcony, with Angel and Drusilla at either flank. He was surrounded by people who were shopping, talking or going to the movies. To either side of the balcony were a set of stairs. Customers went to and fro, heedless to the danger they were in.

The Judge stood tall, with a brown robe and a malicious smile on his face. With outstretched arms, he used his hands to connect to the two closest people, who were ascending the stairs to both sides of him. Slowly, they began to burn. With wide eyes, they convulsed and steamed as they begun yo die.

As he drained their energy, the Judge absorbed it and then widened his radius of death. His burning touch branched out, causing webs of burning energy to reach out to dozens of customers. The gang watched as person after person became still, and then shook in the throes of a burning death.

"Oh, goodie!" Drusilla exclaimed enthusiastically.

In the moments since the Judge had activated his powers, Buffy had wasted no time. She moved to find a high place to stand, making sure she had a perfect view of her target. Leaning down, she accepted the crossbow Giles handed to her.

With a face of pure determination, Buffy loaded the weapon and fired directly into the Judge's chest.

He stumbled back, his power cutting off. All around him, humans dropped to the ground. They were hurt, but alive.

The Judge looked down at the arrow protruding from his chest. With anger, but no pain, he ripped the shaft out.

"Who dares?" He grumbled irritably.

"I think I got his attention," Buffy commented blithely.

Seeing her, The Judge stepped forward with a grimace. He threw the arrow down defiantly, "You are a fool. No weapon forged can stop me."

Buffy dropped the crossbow, "That was then," She hoisted the rocket launcher onto her shoulder, "This is now."

Drusilla and Angel looked on with horror as Buffy sighted the weapon, and flipped a switch. With no hesitation or consideration for each other, the vampires ran and dove out of the way.

The Judge seemed confused, but noticed the fleeing vampires, and started to show some real fear for the first time. "What's that do?"

Buffy fired.

The rocket shot across the mall, well above the heads of civilians. It whistled as it moved, but made a shuddering blast as it impacted with demon. The area around him exploded into smoke and rubble, with small fires starting up immediately.

Bits of building and demon flew over everyone as the blast settled.

Buffy jumped down from the concession stand, and rounded on her friends who had been hiding behind it.

"My best present ever," Buffy said cheerfully.

"Knew you'd like it," Xander said with a smile, putting an arm around Cass.

"Do you think he's dead?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked around, her body still ready for a fight, "You guys pick up the pieces. Keep 'em separate."

"Pieces? We're getting pieces?" Cordelia moaned as she moved to work, "Our job sucks!"

* * *

Cass sat in the backseat as Giles drove them home. The car ride had been oppressively quiet, no one being able to find the right words.

He pulled up to their house, and turned to Buffy solemnly.

"It's not over. I suppose you know that," he said seriously.

Buffy nodded in reply, her gaze in her lap.

"He'll come after you particularly. His profile, well, he'll strike out at the things that made him the most human."

"You must be so disappointed in me," Buffy replied morosely

"No, I'm not," Giles replied without hesitation.

"But, this is all my fault." Cassandra's heart broke at the sound of despair in her sister's voice.

"I don't believe it is."

Buffy turned to him at his response. Her eyes were wet, ready to shed her tears.

"Do you want me to wag my finger at you and tell you, you acted rashly? You did, and I can. But I know you loved him, and he has proven more than once that he loved you. You couldn't have known what would happen. The coming months are going to be very hard. I suspect on all of us. But if you're looking for guilt, Buffy, I'm not your man. All you will have from me is my support," he paused, his tone genuine, and his face filled with love, "and my respect."

Buffy was silent as silent tears ran down her face.

* * *

Cass sat with her head in her mother's lap, and her hand clasped in her sisters. They sat quietly as the candles in their cupcakes burned, each lost in their own tremulous thoughts. They had a long road ahead of them, and neither were sure what to do

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry for the long delay in updating. I had exams and a bit of writers block. With minimal Cass/Spike interaction, it was hard to write. I hope there will be more soon.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, please keep it up. i love them all.


End file.
